Mendacity versus Veracity
by Lyraelin
Summary: COMPLETE Harry's behavior becomes violent. Draco and Ginny get close, and team up with Ron and Hermione to try and figure out what's going on, but is Draco involved? DG, sub-romance RHr.
1. Candied Departure

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all, except for Lori Kendrick. She's mine. *evil laughter*

Author's Note: The fic is D/G, but there is a plot line not involving the romance between them. But it's there, and it was my main reason for writing the fic. I swear.

Chapter One: Candied Departure 

_My quills! _Ginny thought frantically as the family, including Harry and Hermione, started to leave the Burrow. It was Ginny's sixth year and she was still forgetting her things. Apologizing hurriedly, Ginny flung the door of the car that the Ministry lent the Weasleys open and sped towards the house. She ran up the crooked staircase to her small room and spotted the quills, lying innocently on her small desk. The quills were snatched and thrown into a bag in less than two seconds before Ginny returned to the car once again.

            "Everyone here?" Arthur said, scanning the car for missing faces.

            Years ago, the departure for school was much more chaotic. But Fred and George, the main reason for chaos, graduated from Hogwarts. The only Weasleys still in school were Ron and Ginny. Harry came and stayed with the Weasleys at the end of every summer so he could leave for school with Ron and Hermione. Ginny missed the fun they had all had when the scene was much more disorganized. There were still mishaps and laughter, but things were so much quieter.

            "Yea, all here," Harry said, his green eyes sparkling as he watched Ginny clamber back into the car gracelessly.

            "Sorry about that!" Ginny said brightly. Her father chuckled.

            Molly sniffled from the front seat. "Oh, this is your last year, you three. Next year it will just be Ginny."

            "I know," Ginny muttered. The prospect of being the only one going to Hogwarts next year saddened her.

            Hermione seemed to notice her displeasure at the comment. "Don't worry, Ginny. You'll be a seventh year, and you've got loads of friends in the other years and yours."

            Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

            The car ride to King's Cross Station seemed to take quite a short while when the friendly conversation and chitchat went on. When Molly announced their arrival at the train station, they all looked around in surprise.

            Ron heaved Ginny's suitcase out of the trunk. "Jeez, Gin, what on earth did you pack?" he huffed, struggling to keep the overstuffed luggage upright.

            "Just a few things," Ginny said innocently. She grinned at his struggle.

            Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry heaved their heavy trunks onto the train and turned to the Weasleys.

            "Well…" Hermione started, standing a few feet away from Molly.

            "Oh!" Molly exclaimed, gathering Hermione into her arms and hugging her. After a minute-long embrace, she grabbed Harry and hugged him just as she did Hermione. Arthur, meanwhile, was holding Ron by the shoulders and talking to him in a low voice, a small smile playing on his face. Molly had finished hugging Harry when she turned to Ginny and smiled at her. 

"You're my last one, love," Molly said, tucking a couple strands of violently red hair behind Ginny's ear. She wrapped Ginny in a tight hug and soon released her.

"The train is going to leave," Harry remarked suddenly, pointing at the clock. They all nodded silently and started to leave.

"See you at Christmas!" Arthur yelled after them. The four waved as they boarded the train.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the last year.

This is what Draco Malfoy thought as he arrived at the train station ten minutes before it left.

Last. Year.

No more classes, no more stupid teachers, no more listening to that idiot Dumbledore, no more…no more _Potter. This, he thought, was the best part of it all. No more Potter. No more Weasley, either, or that Mudblood Granger. He wouldn't have to feel nauseous every time he saw them skipping happily together down the corridors, as if nothing in the world was scary, or dangerous, or sad. It was sickening._

"Draco!" a voice said sternly.

Draco was snapped back to reality. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Take your trunk and get on the train. We don't want to be here the entire day," Lucius said coldly, staring down at his son as if he was stupid.

"Fine," Draco muttered, grabbing his suitcase. He had just started to walk off when his mother laid a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shake her off. "Don't touch me," he demanded shortly.

 "Draco." Her voice sounded so pleading, that he stopped and turned to her. Instantly, a waif-like human swooped upon him in an attempt to embrace him. "See you come Christmas."

He stood there, letting his mother hold him for a few moments before he heard Lucius mutter angrily. She released Draco immediately.

"Mind you remember our deal," Lucius reminded him warningly. Draco remembered the deal, all right. He just never agreed to it.

"Sure." Draco smirked and left to board the train. 

He had just entered his compartment when Pansy Parkinson entered. She was dressed in Muggle clothing – a pair of jeans and a tiny pink tank top.

"Hello, Draco," she crooned in what she obviously thought was a sexy voice. "I've been thinking of you."

"Really," he replied monotonously. He was busy waiting for Crabbe and Goyle – where _were _they?

"Uh-hmm…" she murmured, sliding into the seat next to Draco clumsily. "So…what did you do this summer?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm…" Pansy replied, staring at Draco. When she realized she could not capture his attention, she pretended to lose her balance and toppled over onto his lap. "Whoops, sorry." 

She hovered for a moment above Draco before picking herself up. Pansy tried to catch his eyes, but he was staring out into space, clearly uninterested in whatever she was trying to accomplish. Draco merely dusted himself off and looked out the window. 

"Honestly, Draco," she huffed, before stomping out. He was quite pleased with himself. 

A moment later, Draco's two cronies lumbered into the compartment.

"Pansy said you were in here." Crabbe collapsed onto the seat across from Draco.

"She said she's mad at you," Goyle added.

Draco looked at them. "So?"

Crabbe and Goyle shrugged simultaneously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Three long hours on the train had passed.

The four students sat in the compartment, voices filling the room. Ginny did not join in on the conversation – she was commonly ignored when these happened – so she sat and stared out the window, thinking. Her best friend wasn't on the train, strangely enough, so she was left to sit with her brother and his friends.

It had been her fifth year in school when she finally fully got over Harry. Her crush had begun fading in her fourth year, but she realized when Harry finally dated Cho that she would never have a chance with him. She no longer became a complete klutz around him and she regained her talkative quality after she became more comfortable around Harry. It was easier to be more sociable and stop looking like an idiot.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Gin?" Ron's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused. She hadn't been paying attention.

"We didn't get anything when the woman with the cart came by. Would you mind getting some for us all? She's gone up front with the driver," Hermione asked.

Ginny was glad to leave. She was left to find her own amusements for three hours, so being sent off was a mere godsend. They were basically using her to fetch them food, but she was happy to go anyway. They all handed her a few sickles and sent her off.

She was halfway up to the driver when a drawling, bored voice floated out from one of the compartments.

"So Father said I could make a deal. It was pretty foolish on his part, considering my lack of trust with him. He actually believed that I agreed with him."

"What deal?" a slow, dull voice grunted in reply.

"Well, he said –" Draco was going to answer, but the train made a sudden turn and Ginny was throw sideways into the sliding door. It slid open with the pressure from her body, and she tumbled into the room.

The three goons looked down at her, startled. Ginny lay crumpled on the floor for a moment before she quickly stood up and froze. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle. All looking at her. In their compartment. Oh, no.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco sneered.

"I…nothing. Sorry for disturbing you," she shot back sarcastically, before leaving and slamming the sliding door back into place.

Ginny could hear the voices resume as if nothing happened. Sighing, she reached the driver and found the lady with the food. She politely gathered the candies and cakes and, overloaded with food, tried to make her way back to the compartment. But someone had other plans.

"Weasley. Sent you out for food, did they?" Draco said derisively as he stopped her on her way back to the compartment.

"None of your business," Ginny muttered. She tried to get past him but he blocked her path. She stamped her foot in annoyance. "Get out of my way, Malfoy."

Draco pretended to consider this. "Hmm…no."

"And why not?"

"I think we're having such a nice chat. Why don't you come and sit with us in our compartment? You can put down the food." He glanced at the food, and with a malicious glint in his eyes, knocked every single sweet out of her arms. They fell to the ground, scattered around.

Ginny was going to bend down and pick them up, but held her ground. She glared at Malfoy – how _dare_ he?

"You'd better pick those up, Malfoy," Ginny growled quietly.

"I don't think so, Weasley. I think you should." Before Ginny could react, he had his wand out and muttered a quick spell that had Ginny knocked down on her knees. She tried to stand, but her legs denied her requests.

"You better stop this!" she shrieked, panicked. Again she attempted standing, but her legs were nearly cemented into the ground. Malfoy and his friends were laughing at her. Ginny was humiliated.

"No, I don't think I will. I'm really enjoying this. You, on your knees before me." Crabbe and Goyle laughed sluggishly.

Suddenly another person appeared. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"I heard yelling and I came…oh, what's going on?" Pansy asked, her voice growing in delight as she saw Ginny. "Little Weasley on the floor."

Ginny didn't have her wand; it was back in her compartment, on her seat. She had taken it out to test something and didn't take it with her. Stupid on her part, really. So she did the only thing she could – yell for help.

"RON!" she screamed, hoping with all her might that he would hear her.

The Slytherins laughed at her screech. Two seconds later, Ron, Harry, and Hermione appeared on the scene. When they saw Ginny on the ground, looking up at the seventh year Slytherins, they reacted instantly.

"_Furnunculus!" Harry yelled. A jet of light hit Malfoy square on the nose. He fell backwards, moaning, and clutching his face. Boils sprouted up all over his skin and he was fuming._

"Draco!" Pansy cried, clasping a hand over her mouth. She hurried over to him and tried to drag him into the compartment.

Hermione quickly undid Draco's spell on Ginny and she stood, finally, red in the face. Ron was staring at Malfoy with utmost hate.

"If you…_ever_…come near my sister again, I'll kill you," Ron said slowly. He was furious.

"You do that, Weasley. You do just that." Malfoy, still covered in boils, shot a nasty glance at Ginny before disappearing inside his compartment. It chilled her to the bone.

Hermione escorted Ginny back to their compartment, abandoning the abundance of sweets on the floor. Ron and Harry followed, throwing abhorrent looks at Crabbe and Goyle, who were watching them retreat, cracking their gorilla-sized knuckles.

When they reached their compartment, Ron swooped down on Ginny.

"What happened? What did they do? Did they hurt you? Did you do anything to provoke them?"

Ginny covered her ears. "Ron, shut up!"

Hermione laid a hand on his arm. He looked at her, then back at Ginny. "Sorry, Gin. I…you know how Malfoy…"

"I know. He's like that with me too. Don't worry about it." Actually, Ginny was mortified and wanted to kill Malfoy. Maim first, then kill.

Oh, she'd get Malfoy back. She would show him she wasn't a helpless little girl that needed Harry Potter and Ron and Hermione to save her. No…she'd beat Malfoy at his own dirty little game.

Draco, disgusted with Crabbe and Goyle's feeble attempts at ridding his face of boils (for Pansy had taken his wand, claiming that he was too weak to use magic at this point), had to enlist in the help of Pansy, who did a nice and thorough job. She inspected his face carefully after clearing Draco's perfect skin, and made a point of cradling his head for a few moments before Draco finally tore himself off of her.

Draco was infuriated. That Potter actually cursed him! In front of his friends, no less! He'd get him back, and those Weasleys and that Mudblood.

"I'll kill that little Weasley girl," Pansy snarled.

"Don't bother, Pansy," Draco muttered. He'd get her back anyway, and he didn't need some burly girl to do it.

"Now don't worry, Draco," Pansy purred. "It'll all be all right." She smiled at him and left the compartment. 

Draco looked towards Crabbe and Goyle. They were busy eating the sweets that Ginny had dropped – well, that Draco had flung out of her arms. _Lousy pigs,_ Draco thought. _They're useless._

With nothing better to do, Draco dropped off to sleep to wait for the arrival at Hogwarts.


	2. Hair of a Different Color

Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns everything. I own Lori Kendrick though, which I mentioned in Chapter 1. 

A/N: Sorry about the lame title. I'm totally not creative when it comes to making those up. Reviews would be lovely, too. :)

****

Chapter Two: Hair of a Different Color

"Ginny! Oh, I've missed you!" Lori cried as she bounded towards her vibrantly red-haired friend.

Ginny looked at her friend in surprise. "Lori! Where were you on the train?"

"Stupid train. I missed it…lateness is my trademark, after all." Lori winked.

Lori Kendrick and Ginny had been friends ever since they had served detention together after accidentally melting their cauldrons and the shoes of many people in Potions. Lori was sixth year in Gryffindor, which meant the two spent a lot of time together.

Lori had shimmering dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. Her skin was porcelain-like, though dotted with the occasional freckle across her nose. She did not have full lips – no, they were rather thin, and had the likeness of Professor McGonagall when she was angry – but Ginny thought she was lovely all the same.

"What on earth did you do to your hair?" Ginny gasped, touching Lori's locks with shock.

Lori's hair used to be long – very long. It used to cascade down her back in shiny brown rivers. Over the summer, apparently, Lori had chopped off the mass of hair.

"I got bored," Lori replied simply.

Ginny laughed as she and her friend took seats at the Gryffindor table for the feast. Ron and his friends were already seated next to them.

"Oh, Lori, I love your hair!" Lavender Brown said, leaning over a few people to look at Lori.

"Thanks," Lori replied, flashing a warm smile. She was pleased with herself and accepted to compliment graciously. 

Dumbledore silenced the Great Hall a few minutes later, after the Sorting and proceeded to entertain them with announcements. Of course, the last announcement was grim and had to be said.

"You all know that Voldemort," he said, noticing that many people shivered at the sound of the name, "has been rising in power for three years. It is still unclear whether or not he is at the height of his power, but I can assure you that you are safe here. It is my duty to protect all my students, and I will uphold that duty." He looked around at the pupils. "So, enough said. Let the feast begin."

With many solemn faces, the babble broke out again.

"So you think he is, then?" Ron asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Is what?" Harry replied, though he knew what Ron was talking about.

"Do you think that," he dropped his voice, "You-Know-Who is at the height of his powers again?"

"Oh, Ron, you can call him by his name now. Voldemort," Hermione snapped impatiently. After Harry's last run-in with him, they had all tried to use his name to lessen the fear.

Ron shuddered. "I'm sorry. Years of upbringing tells me not to. A lot of people don't like it, you know."

"They have to get used to it. Dumbledore said, 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself,' or something along those lines. It's just his name, anyway," Harry remarked.

"I know, but you don't understand. You both weren't brought up to fear him." He paused, gulping his pumpkin juice. "Ginny knows," he added.

Ginny looked up. "Yea…" she said. Why did he bring her into the conversation? She turned back to Lori, shrugging.

"Gin, did your list tell you to bring dress robes?" Lori asked suddenly.

"Yea, I thought that was strange. The last time we needed dress robes was back in third year, remember? Well anyway, what did you get?" Ginny asked excitedly. It was the first time she could actually afford pretty dress robes – her father was given an unexpected raise at work and her mother treated her to nice dress robes. She was ecstatic when she got them.

"Ooh, they're so pretty. I'll show you when we get back to our dormitories. What about you?" she replied while chewing.

"Chew with your mouth closed!" Ginny said, laughing. "And you'll have to see when we need them. I'm keeping them a surprise," she added mischievously.

"You're evil."

"I know."

Silence crept upon them as they hungrily ate their food. After all, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hadn't had a chance to eat because of the fiasco earlier on the train. 

Lori was just about to say something to Ginny, when she shrieked and pointed at her.

"Ginny!"

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "What's the matter?" She looked around frantically.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to look at her – some burst out laughing, others' eyes widened as they saw her. She was completely baffled. Why were people staring at her?

"Your hair!" Hermione gasped. "Oh my, Ginny, your hair…"

"What?" Ginny asked, taking a lock of her hair and looking at it. What she saw was definitely not normal. Her normally blazing red hair was now bright neon green. She instantly screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Nearly everybody burst out laughing, some pointing. "Who did this?" she screeched.

Lori stood and tried to drag Ginny out of her chair. "Gin, let's go to the infirmary. Come on, get up."

She stood, though hysterical. Lori took her straight to the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey was. Ginny quieted down when Madam Pomfrey said her hair could be easily fixed. In an instant her hair was back to its natural shade of red.

When Lori and Ginny returned to the common room, the entire House stared at Ginny.

"I wonder who did it," Seamus asked as Lori and Ginny sat down by the fireplace.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Lori said menacingly. "No one messes with my friends."

Ginny already knew who did it. She wasn't going to say anything, but she knew. Draco Malfoy. She had gotten him back on the train; surely he was going to try and restore his pride. It was childish prank, but it was still mean. She had been humiliated for the second time in one day, and this was in front of the entire school. She'd be tormented for having green hair for awhile.

"Don't worry about it. I don't care," Ginny said quietly.

Lori sighed. "Ginny – come on, someone changed your hair green. With magic. That's got to be against rules."

Ginny stared at her and said seriously, "Don't, Lori. I mean it."

Lori sighed. "Fine, I'll leave it up to you."

Seamus turned to the two girls. "It was probably one of the Slytherins. Green is their color, after all."

"Yea," Ginny said, chuckling. "At least it isn't that horrid shade anymore. I think I like it better red, don't you think?"

"Yes, definitely red," Seamus replied.

"We'd better get to bed, Gin. We've got an early Transfiguration class, and you know McGonagall." Lori pointed at her watch.

Ginny yawned. "I'm tired anyway. All right, see you all in the morning."

"'Night, Gin. Lori," Seamus said, winking.

As they walked up to their dormitory, Ginny caught Lori throwing her odd glances. Ginny disregarded it right until Lori pounced on her bed as Ginny was preparing to sleep.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed, startled.

"Seamus."

Ginny stared. "Yea…?"

"He likes you."

Ginny just laughed. "Okay, sure."

"He does, though. You can't deny that," Lori said. Ginny caught a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No, he doesn't. We're friends, that's all," Ginny argued. Lori "secretly" liked Seamus, though Ginny knew from the glimpses Lori threw at him daily.

"Uh-hmm." Lori jumped off the bed and went to her own. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ginny rolled over and let the nightmares begin.


	3. Not Just a Bad Temper

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowling's. I still own Lori, however, and that's not going to change. :)

A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters! I'm trying to make them longer, really.

**Chapter Three: Not Just a Bad Temper**

She was late.

Ginny was running through the hall, on her way to Transfiguration class. Lori had forgotten her bag back at the dormitory and told Ginny to go on without her. Lori would be later than Ginny, but they would serve detention anyway. Ginny was lost in her thoughts and not paying attention to where she was going when she ran smack into a solid person.

"Ow!" she cried as she was knocked down on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," a hard voice drawled cruelly. Ginny froze.

"Sorry, I don't notice things that don't matter," she shot back. Not her best insult, but she was worried and didn't care. She had just sidestepped him when she heard him call out.

"Careful, you don't want green hair again, do you?"

Ginny turned around. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Draco sneered. "Now I didn't say that, did I?"

 "You asshole. I knew it was you," she said, approaching him and glaring.

 "Language, Weasley," he said mockingly.

Ginny spun on her heel and left him standing there. She didn't have the last word, but she didn't care. She was late for class, and she was going to get detention. Ugh. The day was going to be very crappy.

Ginny reached the classroom door and hesitated for a moment. She couldn't wait for Lori to show up; no, McGonagall would think they were hanging out together. She grasped the door handle, and with a held breath, she opened the door,

"Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us. I think I'll spare you this once on detention, but let's see to it that it doesn't happen again," Professor McGonagall said sternly as Ginny slid shyly into her seat.

Not five minutes later did Lori come rushing into the room, flushed and panting.

"Sorry – Professor – lost – my bag…" Lori took a seat next to Ginny, and continued her heavy breathing.

"Hmm." Professor McGonagall looked from Ginny to Lori. She was obviously thinking they were together and separated themselves to make it look like they weren't – for once that was quite the opposite, and she was hoping McGonagall would see that. "Do try to be on time, Miss Kendrick."

Lori nodded vigorously and took out her Transfiguration book.

"Guess what happened on the way here…" Lori whispered as they attempted to transfigure the hats that they had been given into mice.

"What?"

"Ran into Malfoy. Heard him talking to Crabbe – or Goyle, I can never figure out which is which – about you."

"About me?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yea…I think he's the one who's responsible for the green hair stunt," Lori said.

"He so much as told me in the hallway before. What was he doing out there anyway, shouldn't he be in class?" Ginny wondered.

Lori shrugged. "Who knows? He can't really care about class."

Ginny giggled, which drew the attention of Professor McGonagall.

"Girls! I gave you a chance at the beginning of class. Detention. Both of you."

Lori and Ginny exchanged glances and sighed. "Sorry, Professor," they chorused.

And the end of class, Lori and Ginny approached Professor McGonagall's desk cautiously. Professor McGonagall seemed to not notice their presence, so Lori cleared her throat.

McGonagall looked up and stared at Lori and Ginny for a few seconds before she started to speak. "It's the first day of school, girls. Couldn't you wait until we were into the semester before you started getting into trouble? You know your way around the school enough to avoid being late, and you know that talking during class is frowned upon."

"I know, Professor. But we woke up late and I forgot my bag in the dormitory. Then well…I just needed to tell Ginny something," Lori stated.

"It could have waited until after class. You'll serve your detentions with…" Professor McGonagall stopped and looked down at her desk, apparently checking something. "Professor Snape. Tomorrow evening, after dinner."

"P – Professor Snape?" Ginny squeaked. Being Ron's sister, Snape had been extra mean to her and managed to single her out every lesson. It was torture. "Oh, please, Professor, I'll do anything else."

McGonagall didn't look the least bit surprised at Ginny's reluctance to serve detention with Snape. "I'm sorry, Miss Weasley. You'll have Miss Kendrick with you, so it won't be that bad. Though it's not supposed to be…fun. Mind you behave yourselves."

Lori smiled and dragged the stuttering Ginny out of the classroom. Ginny was too appalled to speak properly.

"Gin, it won't be that bad," Lori said, trying to cheer Ginny up.

"This is all Malfoy's fault."

"How?"

"If he hadn't turned my hair green…then we wouldn't have been talking about him!" Ginny cried. She was stretching for a reason. 

"All right, whatever you say. Oh look, there's Harry."

Harry was leaning against the wall, arms folded. He didn't look like he was in a good mood at all, so Ginny went up to him.

"Hey," she said.

Harry looked at her and straightened up, dropping his arms. "Hey."

"What…what are you doing?" she asked tentatively.

"Nothing." He looked around.

"Oh…well I guess I'll see you later then," Ginny replied cautiously. Something wasn't right with him. Perhaps he was just in a bad mood.

"That was weird," Lori stated as they walked away.

"Yea I know," Ginny replied. "I mean, he isn't the most talkative person with me anyway, but that was just plain strange. Did you see his eyes? He looked really angry."

Lori chuckled. "Maybe Malfoy pissed him off."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lori and Ginny were actually on time for their detention. Unwilling to be late, they made sure to leave dinner early so they could arrive on time. Not that they wanted to be with Snape, but they didn't want to give him a reason for points to be taken away from Gryffindor. As soon as they entered the dungeons, Snape recited what they were to do.

"The entire classroom must be spotless. Everything must be clean." Perhaps Snape was just completely neurotic, or he was just being an ass…mostly likely, he was just being an ass. As soon as he finished, he left the room.

"I can't believe they're letting us serve our detentions together. They never do that," Ginny said as she dunked a large sponge into a basin of clean, soapy water.

"Well, maybe they're being lenient because school just started."

"Yea." Ginny started on one half of the classroom while Lori dusted the other half. They chatted their way through the detention, and neither noticed how awfully boring it was when they had each other.

About two hours into the detention, someone burst into the room. Malfoy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snarled, frantically attempting to hide a ridiculously large box.

"Detention, Malfoy. Did you think we like to clean the dungeons for fun?" Lori retorted, throwing her mucky sponge into the now disgustingly dirty water basin.

"Wouldn't put it past you," he shot back, strolling past them and disappearing into the room in the back.

"You're not allowed in there, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled back at him. It was Snape's private stores, what was he doing back there?

Malfoy returned with a malevolent gleam in his eyes. "Maybe you aren't, Weasley, but I am. And I highly suggest you clean yourself up. No one likes a dirty Weasel," he said, flicking a huge chunk of dust out of Ginny's ringlets of red hair. Ginny smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy," Ginny growled, raising her hand again.

Malfoy caught her hand before she could make contact with the side of his face. He held it for a moment and said to her quietly, "I'd be careful if I were you." He dropped her hand and swept out of the dungeon, slamming the heavy door behind him.

Lori let out a low whistle. "What was that about?"

"What?" Ginny snapped. Ooh, Malfoy could annoy the hell out of her.

"The handholding thing, you git. You could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!" Lori exclaimed, as if this was obvious.

Ginny laughed hollowly. "Lori…_Malfoy."_

"Yea, I know. Malfoy. You can't tell me he's not…you know…"

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"Oh, Gin. Cute. Hot. Whatever, he is it," Lori said, blushing.

"What?!"

"Say 'what' one more time and I'll have to kill you," Lori threatened jokingly.

Ginny ignored this. "Lori, he's Draco Malfoy. You know, much despised among my family and the majority of the people here. Come on!" she said incredulously.

"So? I mean, yea, he may be cruel and vicious, but he does have the looks."

Ginny considered this. "Well…I suppose so."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They must have seen the box. It was huge – no doubt about that. He had tried to hide it from the two Gryffindor girls, but it was hopeless. They seemed to not notice it though…maybe there was a chance. But oh, could that Weasley girl could really grate on his nerves. She had actually warned him about not going into Snape's private stores. Honestly, did she think he was that stupid? Of course he was allowed in there – special privileges and all – but really, what did she think she was going to accomplish?

Draco slapped his hand down menacingly on the armchair in the dark Slytherin common room and grumbled in an attempt to show his frustration. Pansy looked up from a book and was instantly at his side, trying yet again to woo him with her so-called charms.

"Dra-co, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing," he replied monotonously. _Would she please find someone else to bother? Pansy can never take the hint. Go away, go away, go away._

"There is something wrong. Is it Potter again? Or, ooh, did that Weasley girl get on your nerves like she did on the train?"

_Yes, but now you are too,_ he thought angrily. He sighed. "No."

Pansy looked at him disapprovingly and retreated to her seat. Apparently she took the hint by way of his stern "no" and decided he was best left alone. 

Why did he let people get to him like that? Ginny Weasley was nothing. She was a shadow in comparison to her brothers and her friends. Well, what little friends she did have. The only person he saw her hanging around with was that Lori Kendrick – obnoxiously loud and vexatious. Yet Ginny was always smiling, it seemed. This only angered Draco more. 

_What does she have to smile about? Even if her father did get a raise, they're still poor. She's still a Muggle-lover, too. I can't stand this. Why am I even thinking about her? Think about something else. What else is there to think about?_

Draco looked over at Pansy, who was busy attempting to read a thick volume and doing something peculiar with her finger at her nose. He shook his head.

_What else is there to think about?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So do you honestly like him, Lori?" Ginny asked her friend while relaxing by the lake.

"Who?" Lori replied, smacking the Giant Squid after it reached across the smooth surface of the lake and tried to wrap its slimy tentacle around her ankle.

"Malfoy."

Lori stopped hitting the squid and turned to Ginny. "Whoa, Gin. I never said I liked him, I only said that I thought he was fairly cute."

"Oh," Ginny said, standing up. "You know, Seamus was looking at you during breakfast."

Lori nearly dropped the books she was carrying. She quickly recouped and straightened up, blushing. "And…and why should I care?"

Snickering, she replied, "Oh, drop it. I know you like him."

Lori blushed even more, and sighed. "Fine, so I do."

Ginny grinned and the two started walking back towards the building. As they were strolling along, Ginny spotted Harry talking to Neville. It seemed like they were arguing…only Neville was shrinking back away from Harry.

"—So watch where you're going, Longbottom. Don't get in my way." Harry glared and stalked off angrily. It was completely unlike him. Ginny hurried over to Neville.

"Neville! What happened?" Ginny asked, stopping in front of him.

Neville glanced at Ginny and Lori. "N-nothing…I mean, it was so strange, I only bumped into him. On accident, really, it was an accident. I didn't mean for him to start yelling." Neville gave a frightened look and rushed off.

Lori let out a low whistle. "Harry's in a bad mood."

Ginny was concerned. As long as she'd known Harry, he never shouted at anyone, except Draco, of course. He would especially never threaten Neville. She thought back to when he was in the hallway, and he seemed so…angry. There was something definitely wrong with Harry. She decided she would have to speak with Ron and Hermione. Ginny grabbed Lori's hand and dragged her off to the Gryffindor common room.

"Her…mione…Ron…" Ginny panted as they found the two sitting in the common room playing chess.

Ron looked up at the out-of-breath Ginny. "What's wrong?"

Ginny and Lori sat down. "Have you noticed anything…strange…about Harry, lately?"

Hermione cast a sideways glance at Ron. "We didn't think anyone else noticed."

"How could we not? The way he was shouting at Neville…" Lori exclaimed.

"He shouted at Neville? When?" Ron asked, surprised.

Ginny explained what they had seen. After she finished, Ron and Hermione stood up. They said they needed to find Harry, and they left without another word. Ginny and Lori sat back and sighed in unison. Seamus appeared in front of them a few minutes later.

"Lori? Can I ask you something…over there, maybe?" he asked, fidgeting with his robes.

"Sure." Lori stood, and threw a quizzical look at Ginny.

A few minutes later, Lori came back, positively beaming.

"He asked me out," she whispered as she sank back down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Did you say yes?" Ginny squealed.

"Of course!" Lori exclaimed. They stood, laughing, and were about to leave the common room when the door burst open and Hermione marched in, alongside a fuming Ron.

"That…_bloody git_!" Ron bellowed. He was sporting a bloody nose and messy hair.

"Ron! You're bleeding!" Ginny cried, running over to her brother. He waved her hand away and went on ranting about bad tempers.

While Ron was yelling, Hermione explained to Ginny and Lori what happened. Ron and Hermione had asked Harry what was up with him, when he went crazy and punched Ron right in the face. Ron recuperated instantly and nearly beheaded Harry before Hermione could intervene and drag Ron away.

"Something is seriously wrong with him," Ginny said quietly to Hermione.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It worked. It had actually worked. Draco had been looking out the window when he saw the fight between Potter and Weasley, and knew that it had actually happened. He wasn't rooting for the plan to work, to tell the truth, he just didn't care. People were going to notice the change in Potter – well, he didn't exactly know the entire plan so he wasn't sure if that was supposed to happen.

He remembered the offer. "Help, and you'll be among the most respected. Refuse, and you'll die. Perhaps at my hand."

Draco sneered. Like his father could kill him on his own terms anyway. He only took orders from Voldemort. It was pathetic the way they all honored him and feared him, when really, he was only a man. His father expected him to become a Death Eater when he turned 18. Draco had no intention of ever becoming a Death Eater. Becoming a Death Eater would mean he had to support something – and in all honesty, Draco just didn't care either way.

Knowing his parents, however, he'd be forced to. Lucius was an avid Voldemort supporter and Narcissa was absolutely useless, leaving her able to do nothing to protect him. She'd probably tell him to join the Death Eaters just to appease Lucius. It wasn't as though Narcissa was afraid of Lucius; she simply didn't want to get him angry. Narcissa would rather ruin Draco's life than anger Lucius. It wasn't as if Draco hated his parents or vice versa. No, if anything, he was the golden child compared to everyone else.

Draco sighed and resumed his position at the window. His last year was going to be hell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Thanks to **Nene**** Kenobi, ****Draco Bitch, ****NiMi**** Babe, and **Autumn Ice **for reviewing! And the anonymous person. :)**


	4. Weeping Willow

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything, except Lori.

A/N: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in months! I have been really busy with school and personal crap so I haven't had the time to work on this at all (also, I forgot about it for awhile, sorry…) I had the impulse to update it, so here I am, nearly 4 in the morning, working on it. It's all for you guys, so please R&R.  I'm starting to get annoyed by Lori, so I'm trying to use her less in the story. Oh, and no offense to Switzerland! All my respect to the Swiss, I promise.  

**Chapter Four: Weeping Willow**

            The first thing he noticed was that Malfoy Manor was enormous, with its twisting hallways and abundance of overly large rooms. Voldemort, knowing exactly where he was, chose a door on his left and entered silently. The darkened room seemed to challenge the entrance of the Dark Lord himself as he stepped into the room unnoticed by the owner of the splendid manor. He was busy writing furiously at his desk by the light of only a few dripping candles, muttering incoherent words now and then. Voldemort chuckled softly to himself and spoke, startling Lucius. 

"Have you received the ingredients, Lucius?" the silky voice purred.

            Lucius jumped to his feet and upset his inkbottle. He looked down and tried to stop the blood red ink from oozing onto his robes before answering. "I…yes, I have. My son obligingly sent them this afternoon."

            Voldemort smirked. "Yes, yes. Have you completed the potion?" he asked, gliding over to the desk and staring at Lucius.

            Lucius shrunk back a little and replied, "It is finished."

            "I see." Voldemort walked to the far end of the room and examined the bookshelf. After a moment with his back still turned to Lucius, he said, "Tell me, Lucius, why are you lying?"

            Lucius started sputtering. "I…well…"

            "Finish the restorative tonight. And don't think of lying to me again." Voldemort left, closing the door softly behind him.

            Lucius stood in shock for a moment in disbelief, wondering if that had really happened. Suddenly, he grabbed a sheaf of heavy yellow parchment next to his desk and threw it violently across the room, striking a magnificently large glass clock and shattering it. A moment of heavy breathing and a squeak from Narcissa, who had entered the room to see what the commotion was all about, passed and he collapsed back into his black chair.

            "I've just seen the Dark Lord out…what did he want?" Narcissa asked timidly, eyeing the pile of sparkling shards on the burgundy carpet.

            "Nothing," Lucius snapped angrily, brandishing his wand at the pile of glass and constructed it back to its original form. "I must get to the dungeon." With that, he brushed past his wife and stalked off towards the dungeon.

            Narcissa looked at the retreating figure of her husband and sighed quietly. He was getting involved in something very dangerous, she knew. What it was she didn't know, however, but her son was a part of it. Eavesdropping skills came quite in handy sometimes. She knew that her son had aided her father in finding whatever ingredients he needed, but for what she did not know.

            _I should write to Draco,_ Narcissa thought. _I need to find out what's going on._

            Narcissa sat down behind the massive desk and tried to find a piece of parchment that wasn't torn or covered in crimson ink. She managed to pull one out of the drawers of the desk and began to write.

Draco,

            I'm very worried. Your father is acting unusually, and I know that you're involved with whatever is going on. To ease my mind, please tell me what's happening. I don't want you to get hurt.

Mother

            Sighing heavily, Narcissa tied it to the leg of a beautiful tawny owl and watched it fly out the window majestically.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Miles and miles away, Draco was sitting in his common room, muttering to himself darkly. He had received a letter the day before from his father, informing him that Christmas holiday he would be past age eighteen, and become a Death Eater. An excellent gift, Draco guessed his father supposed, considering he himself was such a proud Voldemort supporter. But Draco had no intention of joining that side of the fight. Actually, he wasn't interested in being involved at all, so he remained strictly neutral. Like Switzerland. He was the Switzerland of the wizarding world. 

His life has been predetermined. People thought he had the best luck of all by being a Malfoy. Born into a family of wealth, importance, and all things that you could want! It was like a dream to some and a nightmare to Draco. All he really wanted was a normal life, without all the secrets and death threats and Voldemort crap. But no, he was a Malfoy.

Draco stood and exited to common room. He needed to get away for a little awhile. He flung open the door to the common room and hurried out. Thoughts were whirling around in his mind.

Hooded faces…a sizzling black mark burning upon his arms…the low hiss of his master congratulating him…the shining face of his father looking down…

Draco wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He was running, running far from his common room, far from the castle, far from the lake, until he couldn't run anymore. He collapsed next to a large tree at the far end of the lake, panting and gasping for breath. His side ached dully as he lay there. Caught up in his thoughts and pain, he didn't notice someone approaching him.

"Malfoy?" a tiny, innocent voice said softly.

Draco looked up. It was Ginny Weasley. "What…do you want?" he tried to ask scathingly, menace lost in his labored breathing. 

"Are you all right?" she questioned timidly.

"I'm fine," he said shortly, still clutching his side. All he wanted was to be alone, but no. Little Weasley had to be here.

 "Okay…" she said, and resumed her position sitting by the lake peacefully.

This not only irked Draco, it infuriated him. Who does she think she is, hanging around to see him having a nervous breakdown? She needed to go away.

"Get lost, Weasel," he said, controlling his panting breath.

Ginny started, and slowly turned around. "Excuse me?" she said icily.

"I said get lost. Can't you see I'm occupying this place? I don't need your filth contaminating the place," Draco said, regaining his strength as well as sharp tongue.

"If anything is contaminating the place, it's you, Malfoy. I was here first," she declared menacingly, standing and approaching him.

"I don't care if you created this damn spot, you get the hell out of here!" he shouted, completely losing his composure, as he stood up and faced her tiny body. 

Draco usually never yelled or swore at a person; it was totally unlike him. Ginny seemed to notice. Her sparkling brown eyes widened with alarm, and he saw her wince at his hostile tone. At this, he could tell Ginny was weighing her options. She could try and make him lose it completely, or she could run. Apparently, she chose the latter, and took off in the opposite direction.

After this, Draco would usually snicker at little, frightened students, but he was too shocked at himself to laugh. He slid down at the base of the tree and buried his head in heads. His life was a mess, and it was showing in his behavior. The cause of this – emotions. Even though Draco honestly _didn't_ care about Voldemort, being forced to show support for him was against who he truly was. He'd been tormented like that for seventeen years, and he was ready to break free from his parents. He had wanted to escape from his life so many times, but he had stayed, out of fear for his life. He just wanted to get away.

Draco shook his head and tried not to think about it anymore. He looked up from his small space on the ground and viewed the area. It was quite nice, actually. A large, ancient willow generously shaded parts of the velvety green grass. The lake met the shore not far away, while silence engulfed the vicinity, shrouding the noise that usually overtook the school. Looking back at the school, he realized how far he'd run. This part of the school was never visited by students, or staff (except, perhaps, Argus Filch). Having cleared his mind of plagued thoughts, Draco thought of Ginny, and her reason for being in this specific spot. Perhaps she, too, was plagued by unwanted thoughts. Draco shook his head. What did he care? She was just a little Weasley girl, incapable of intellectual thought, Draco supposed. What did she have trouble with?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny hurried through the doors into the castle and dashed to the common room. She was frightened - something she had said or done sparked an unbelievable amount of anger in Draco. He had never yelled before, only threatened in a quiet and collected voice. He never lost it like that. What the hell happened? She knew she shouldn't have run, but she was always uneasy around Draco, and the thought of attempting to comfort him was almost laughable. How had he come upon the same exact spot that she had fled to, after hearing of Harry's strange behavior and Ron's rage? Ginny considered many possible scenarios, but none seemed to fit. Curiosity (and even, possibly, concern?) overwhelmed her, but if she were to do anything it was be as though she were tempting a giant cobra, one that would definitely strike.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Lori asked worriedly as Ginny rushed into the dormitory. Lori had been reading some sort of Muggle magazine, but quickly abandoned it and went to Ginny's side as they took seats on the edge of Ginny's bed.

Ginny looked to Lori. "It's really nothing, I know I'm over exaggerating, but he just sort of freaked me out."

"Who?" Lori demanded.

"Malfoy. I was by the lake, and he came running. He looked all nervous, so I asked him what was wrong. He just started yelling at me, you know? Malfoy never yells." Ginny looked down at her shoes and sniffled.

"Oh, Gin…" Lori put her arm around her and said softly, "Malfoy is probably just severely pissed off about something. Maybe he does yell, and we just don't know it." Lori stopped and asked, "Are you afraid of him?"

"No! Of course not!" Ginny said defiantly. "I was just taken aback. Look, don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want Ron to think I've gone bonkers," she said pleadingly. 

The look in Ginny's eyes made Lori agree. She would rather have told Ron that Ginny got so scared after Malfoy merely yelled, but she couldn't break her promise to her best friend. Lori retreated to her bed and continued reading the magazine, watching Ginny search for the perfect nail polish color to apply. She was still shaken up about the whole thing, but she was trying to hide it. Little did she know, Ginny was plotting ways to get Malfoy to explain what was wrong. Before Lori could say anything else, Hermione barged in the room.

            "This is getting out of hand!" Hermione shrieked, stomping into the bedroom.

            Ginny nearly overturned her nail polish bottle. She jumped off the bed and approached Hermione warily.

            "What's wrong?" Ginny said calmly.

            "Harry! That _damn temper he's suddenly developed! All I asked was why he hadn't been to Transfiguration class, and he started hollering at me like a maniac! If someone doesn't find out what's wrong with him, I swear, I'll strangle him!" Hermione huffed, and sat on the bed to settle down._

            Ginny glanced at Lori. "Hermione, we're going to Dumbledore. This isn't right. Something's happened to Harry."


	5. Carry Me Not

Disclaimer: JK Rowling still owns everything, except for Lori. (Except I excluded her in this chapter because she is severely annoying me.)

A/N: I have a feeling I'm backing myself into a corner with this story. Must…break…author's block… D/G fans will like the end of this chapter, I'm thinking. I know that because I love D/G as well and I had a whole lot of fun writing it. ;)

**Chapter Five: Carry Me Not**

            Ginny and Hermione hurried down the corridor in search of Dumbledore's office. Only Hermione had been there before, but faulty recollection of that night caused her to forget the location. Lori apologized and said she had promised Seamus a lunch date earlier that afternoon, and scampered off to the Great Hall. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny searched the castle for the familiar entrance to his office.

            "I know it was in a hall or something…" Hermione muttered.

            "Gee, that's helpful," Ginny said sarcastically, arbitrarily tapping things with her wand, as if she could open anything. 

            "I'm only trying to help!" Hermione shrieked nervously. "We don't know what's wrong. For all we know Harry could be having random mood swings, and we're overreacting."

            "I know." Ginny stopped abruptly. Hermione noticed a few steps later, and turned.

            "What's the matter?"

            "What if we are overreacting?" Ginny asked. "What if we go to Dumbledore, and he has Harry checked out, and then, there's nothing wrong, and he gets all mad or something? And do we really need to bother Dumbledore about it?" She fiddled with her wand for a moment and added, "I just don't want to react wrongly."

            "We aren't, Gin. If Dumbledore thinks everything is fine, then at least we've checked," Hermione reasoned.

            Before Ginny could respond, a force hit the back of them and the two girls were shoved forward, nearly falling. They caught themselves in time, but were startled nonetheless. They spun around simultaneously and gasped at who they saw standing before them. 

            Harry.

            It couldn't have been him though; he was standing so formidably, darkness cast over his features. The shine of happiness in his face was gone, and his eyes – his eyes, perhaps his second most famous feature, an emerald, sparkling green – noticeably different. Black pools filled their absence; black pools laced with anger and hate, vengeance-seeking rage and a lust for violence. Hermione and Ginny stared into his soulless eyes, openmouthed and shocked.

            "H-Harry?" Ginny whispered hoarsely.

            Harry merely glared. Hermione and Ginny slowly backed away, their eyes locked on him.

            "Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

            Hermione gulped. "We're…going to the library, Harry. Why don't you...go back to your dormitory?"

            "No, I don't think so. I don't think you'll be going to Dumbledore either," he rasped. He stepped closer to them, as they backed away. Within a second he was an inch in front of their faces. "Want to know what I think?"

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads. "No – no, we know…we're gonna–" But Harry cut her off.

"I think that you need to learn to stay out of people's way. If I find out you've seen Dumbledore – you will be very, very sorry. Now…get back to wherever you belong." With that, he shoved past them and disappeared behind the corner. Ginny and Hermione stared at the corner for a few seconds before they both came to an unspoken agreement and started running in the opposite direction. 

After a few minutes of running, they found themselves in the front of the castle, near the entrance hall, panting. Ginny went to say something, but Hermione held her hand up, signaling her not to speak. She had apparently heard something, and tried to muffle the sounds of her frenzied breathing. A voice was muttering off in the distance, coming from the entrance of the castle.

"Slimy git…make your _own_ damn potion…see if I care…bloody Potter…acting all funny…" Draco was mumbling to himself, striding along at a quick pace with his head down. He didn't notice Hermione or Ginny huddling behind the corner. Being yelled at by two pissed off boys didn't appeal to them.

"Maybe it's hormones," Hermione suggested.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Malfoy is always like that. Harry, though – that's just odd. Should we go to Dumbledore?"

Hermione fidgeted with the edge of her robes. "I don't think so, Ginny. Something tells me that he meant his threat. Maybe we should just let him alone for a little while, you know, allow him to cool off."

Sighing, Ginny agreed. "I suppose. What do you think Malfoy meant by that potion business? He mentioned something about Harry. Did you hear him?"

Hermione looked confused. "No, I wasn't really listening. My heart was thudding too loudly!" She chuckled and stepped out from the corner. "We should get to the Great Hall. Dinner should be starting soon."

Hermione and Ginny, forgetting their troubles for a moment, walked to the Great Hall, talking happily. They spotted seats near Ron and sat with him, eyeing Harry's empty seat. Ron shrugged grudgingly, apparently still miffed about the fight with Harry. No one else acknowledged Harry's absence. It seemed as if no one noticed his strange behavior except the people he'd verbally (or in some cases, physically) attacked. Neville was still cowering from anyone. His experience with Harry threw him off, and he was afraid that anyone nice was going to go off on him, despite the persuasion of Hermione and Ginny. 

Hermione and Ron became immersed in a conversation about something that only they knew about, leaving Ginny to quickly lose interest. Playing thoughtfully with the mashed potatoes on her plate, she gazed around the Great Hall. Her eyes stopped on the Slytherin table, strangely enough, and she looked up and down the table before realizing that Draco too, was absent from dinner. Merely thinking it was a coincidence, Ginny excused herself from the table. Hermione and Ron tried to stop her from leaving but she dismissed their pleas and walked away, leaving her food untouched.

Ginny was just heading up the main staircase when she saw Draco suspiciously sneak down to the dungeons. She knew that no one was allowed down there without a teacher, and no teacher was away from dinner. Draco was sneaking down into the dungeons, to do who knows what. Ginny was ready to think no more of this, but her curiosity of Draco overwhelmed her and she slipped into the open dungeon door.

Ginny hated the dungeons. They were dark, moist, and smelled of rotting mice. Rickety though some of the castle was, the dungeon was by far the most dilapidated and sinister. Ginny knew that the Slytherin common room was somewhere by the dungeons – which, of course, fit them very well. The Slytherin common room was not in this entrance to the dungeon so Ginny had already written that notion off in her head. No, Draco was up to something – and she would definitely catch him.

Her footsteps tapped noisily as she continued down the corridor. She was terrified Draco would hear her, but his heavy footsteps were far too thunderous to hear anything over. A door creaked open at the end of the hall and Draco entered. Ginny felt her heart speed up. She could enter the room also, and possibly get caught, or she could leave now. Deciding on a whim, she followed Draco's lead and crept into the room.

Instantly her eyes were overtaken by darkness. A candle shimmered in the corner, but the small flame was much too dim to brighten the entire room. Draco was muttering to himself in the corner (a habit he had recently picked up) and shuffling through books. Ginny stayed quiet and watched with interest. She could not see clearly what he was looking through. Suddenly, he stood and approached a fireplace. If he were to light it, Ginny would be seen. She felt her way across the wall and found a table, hiding behind it. It was scarcely enough to cover her, but she needed to hide. Draco never lit the fire; instead, he waited and tapped his watch impatiently for several minutes. Ginny waited for something to happen with baited breath. Then, something happened. The fire roared to life and a face emerged within the flames, sounding with a faint "pop." Draco didn't seem the least bit alarmed at the sudden arrival, but Ginny was caught off guard and nearly lost her balance and toppled into the table. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Father," Draco said, nodding towards the head in the fire. Ginny recognized the face – it was that of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Draco," Lucius greeted emotionlessly back. "How is the potion working?"

"Perfectly fine, Father. He's changed. More…volatile than before," Draco said carelessly. It sounded as though he particularly didn't want to be there.

"Excellent. Now, you know what to do next. Don't fail, or it will be _your ass, not mine." _

"I know that," Draco said, irritated. "You have made the antidote, haven't you?"

"That would be my business, Draco. I must go; report back when you've completed your assignment." With that, Lucius's face disappeared and the fire died down. Draco sighed heavily and extinguished the candle. He walked to the door and opened it quietly, letting a small sliver of light leak through the crack in the door.

Ginny stood silently and contemplated whether or not to confront him. She was sure Lucius was talking about Harry. So Draco was in on whatever they were doing, and she was the only person who knew. Draco walked out of the room as Ginny followed. While in the corridor, Ginny mustered up enough courage to call out his name.

"Malfoy!" she yelled down the hall.

Draco turned around slowly, glowering. "What are you doing down here?" he asked menacingly, advancing on her. 

"I saw you come down here and I followed. What the hell was that about?" she asked furiously, gesturing to the door they came from.

A spark of alarm flickered across Draco's usually impassive face. "Nothing you would be concerned with."

"It is if Harry is involved. And I know he is," Ginny said threateningly, stepping closer to Draco. She knew she was getting herself into trouble by provoking him, but she was livid.

"Oh, so you're going to protect your precious Potter, are you? Well there's nothing you can do. Do you hear me, little Weasel? Nothing." Draco turned around and attempted to continue down the hallway, but Ginny grabbed his arm and spun him around, catching him off guard.

Ginny had whipped out her wand and held it up to his throat. "What is going on, Malfoy?"

Draco laughed. "Don't dare threaten me, Weasley." He shoved her arm off of his and took out his wand also. "Why don't you try me now?"

Ginny glanced to his wand. He may be powerful with his wand, but she was quick. Ginny glared for a moment and without warning, shouted a curse – at the exact moment Draco shouted one as well. The curse bounced off each other in midair, one red, one yellow, and ricocheted off the walls. Draco and Ginny were shoved backwards from the force of the colliding spells and skidded down the watery floor of the dungeon's hallway. Ginny's scream echoed off the walls, causing even more chaos in the already frenzied corridor.

Then, silence. Only Ginny and Draco's heavy breath could be heard. Ginny moaned in pain and looked down at her ankle. It looked bent in an unimaginable way, and it was definitely broken. Attempting to stand, she cried out in pain and fell once again. A little ways down the hall, Draco stood without a problem and sneered at the struggling Ginny. He moved towards in a swift motion and bent down to inspect her ankle.

"I think it's broken," he said shortly.

Ginny looked at him. "Uh, thanks, Doctor." She struggled to get up again, but the weight on her ankle caused her to fall in pain. "Care to give me a hand?"

Draco scoffed. "Oh, please. This must be like your home. Get comfortable." He started to walk away, but Ginny knew she'd be stuck down there for hours unless he helped her.

"You can't leave me down here! It's getting dark; I'll be down here all night!" Ginny yelled after him. He kept walking. She grew desperate and shouted, "Please, Draco!"

At the sound of his first name, he stopped and turned around. "What did you call me?"

"Draco," she said warily, secretly pleased she caught his attention.

He sighed heavily and went to Ginny again, reaching his hand out. When Ginny failed to stand with just his hand, he sighed again, even more agitated. Much to Ginny's surprise, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to Madam Pomfrey. 


	6. All in White

Disclaimer: I hate how repetitive disclaimers get…but anyway, JK Rowling owns everything, except Lori. 

A/N: I'm so happy with the reviews I've been getting. I just want to thank these people: **Katzi**, **ye ye, ****Ailia, **NiMiBabe**, ****Alice Philemon, ****DMalfoysMistress, and **The Dragon's Angel**. It's been awhile since some of you reviewed because I left the story unfinished for awhile, so I hope you come back! Please? *puppy dog face* **

**Chapter Six: All in White**

            Draco barged into the hospital wing with Ginny carelessly in his arms. She didn't quite know where to put her arms (she refused to have them around his neck; no, she was glad he was helping her, but touching him any more than she needed to was unnecessary) so she kept them uncomfortably near her stomach. Draco didn't seem to have a problem carrying her, for he was rather strong (_and muscular, Ginny thought, while pressed up against his firm chest). _

            "Ow!" Ginny cried while Draco accidentally knocked her head into the doorframe. "Watch it!"

            "Oh, I'm sorry; did I hit your head?" Draco said sarcastically. Ginny made a face and looked towards the end of the hospital where Madam Pomfrey was. Madam Pomfrey quickly scuttled over and inspected Ginny.

            "What's happened?" she asked, peering at Ginny's swollen ankle.

            "She…er, fell," Draco lied. He wasn't about to go tattling that they both fought in the dungeons. 

            "Well, put her here," Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to an empty bed.

            Draco almost tossed her onto the bed, but thought better of it when he realized her ankle was actually broken and might cause even more pain. He placed her gently on the bed, much to Ginny's astonishment. He looked up at Madam Pomfrey and she dismissed him, thanking him for his help in bringing Ginny to the hospital wing. 

            It's not as though Ginny wanted a long farewell from Draco, but a tiny goodbye would have been nice. She watched him turn and leave without so much as a glance, not expecting him to turn around. Wait, what was Ginny thinking? This was Malfoy – disgusting, annoying Draco Malfoy – he who was probably already in league with Voldemort.

            _But, Ginny thought, __he did carry me up from the dungeons. And he didn't throw me on the bed, which was sweet._

            Ginny let her mouth curl into a small smile and leaned back into the pillow just as the hospital wing door opened. She looked towards it, expecting to see another student that had gotten sick, but it was the very boy she was just thinking about, holding her wand.

            "You dropped this before, I forgot the give it back to you," Draco said gruffly. He placed the wand on the nightstand and turned to face Ginny. He looked as though he was going to say something, but he merely nodded shortly and left. 

Ginny took that as a goodbye, and said softly to the empty room, "Thanks."

Draco walked along the corridor alone, thinking about what had just happened. He had carried – _carried! – Ginny Weasley all the way up from the dungeon, where they had fought and where – damn. He had forgotten why they were fighting in the first place. Ginny knew; she knew that he and his father were involved in Harry's alteration. He softly cursed to himself. Ginny was like a plague to him. Everywhere he went, she seemed to be there too. Draco stopped and shook his head. He just called her Ginny. Since __when did he call her Ginny?_

_Since she called me Draco_, he thought unwillingly. _She's not as – Draco's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he found someone was blocking his path._

Draco looked up and found it was Harry. "Move, you bloody idiot," he snarled.

Harry sneered. "Stay away from Ginny. I'm warning you."

"Why, because you care about her so much? You act as though she's not there," Draco stated calmly. _Whoa, did I just defend her?_

"I don't care how I act around her. I just want you –" Harry said, shoving Draco, "to stay away from her."

Draco looked down at his chest where Harry had pushed him. "Don't touch me."

"You mean like this?" Harry taunted, shoving him again.

"You asked for it, Potter." Draco balled his fist and swung it at Harry's face, striking him and knocking him down. He stayed on the ground, glaring at Draco.

"I'll get you for that, Malfoy." Harry stood and stalked off.

Draco shook his head. When the potion said it was going to completely alter Harry, it meant it. He had never seen Harry so… sadistic. Draco continued down the hallway to his common room and muttered the password. As he entered, he saw numerous faces stop and stare at him. Pansy jumped from her seat and rushed over to Draco, a nasty look on her face. She seemed disgusted. She stopped within a foot of Draco, still standing at the entrance.

"Draco, I've just heard! I've been telling everyone that the nasty little weasel had you under a spell, isn't that right?" Pansy whined. "I mean, you obviously wouldn't ever voluntarily touch her. But carrying her? In your arms? I didn't believe Crabbe and Goyle when they came up here and started babbling about it, and I knew that you would tell the truth. So tell them, Draco." Pansy gestured to the room full of Slytherins.

"I carried her to the hospital wing," he said shortly. Without another word, even with Pansy's vain attempts to convince him to "really" tell the truth, or at least explain, Draco climbed the stairs to his dormitory and collapsed on his bed, without changing.

* * *

_Ginny ran after Draco in an enormous maze, calling his name over and over again. She was frightened of being lost in the maze, but Draco wouldn't stop. Suddenly, he halted and turned, smiling broadly, gesturing her over. Ginny returned the grin as well, and hugged him intimately. Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and whispered in her ear, planting small and sweet kisses on her lips between hushed words. Ginny sighed, knowing that he was there, and he would always be there…she was contented, and happy…_

Ginny woke in the hospital wing early the next morning. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she had been thinking of something and couldn't remember what. Disregarding the feeling, she hopped out of bed and thanked Madam Pomfrey warmly before leaving for breakfast. She had wondered if anyone wondered about her absence. Ginny waltzed into the Great Hall in a surprisingly good mood. The feeling in her stomach still wasn't gone, but her good mood covered it. She took a seat at the nearly-empty table and began to eat, waiting for Hermione or Ron to come down and eat.

A few minutes later, Hermione drifted in, sleepy-eyed. She obviously had not gotten a lot of sleep last night. She slumped into the chair and nodded at Ginny, acknowledging her presence at the table. Hermione rested her head on her hand and slowly ate her food.

Ginny swallowed the bit of egg she'd been eating. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

Her speech was cut off by a wide yawn. "Ron and I were up most of the night researching…spells, curses, potions…anything that would have made Harry act the way he is. We didn't find anything, and Madam Pince shooed us out of the library before we could look for other books. We had to take the few we had up to the common room. Where were you last night? I didn't see you."

Ginny shrugged. "I was in the hospital wing. Broke my ankle."

Hermione gasped. "Oh, Gin, are you okay? I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have come and visited you in there. How'd you get to the hospital wing if you had a broken ankle?"

"I'm fine, and someone helped me there. Carried me, actually." Ginny smiled. The thought of Draco being nice warmed her heart, considering that he was usually cold. The fact that a cruel person can have a few kind moments was hopeful.

Ginny glanced over at Draco across the room. As she looked at him, the feeling in her stomach grew, and she remembered why she was feeling the way she was.

_Draco wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and whispered in her ear, planting small and sweet kisses on her lips between hushed words…_

Ginny must have made a strange face, because Hermione started snapping her fingers in front of Ginny's dazed face and called her name. Ginny shook her head to snap herself out of her trance and stuttered that she was fine, just a little tired. Hermione accepted that response, since she was exhausted, and finished eating. She excused herself and said she had to wake Ron up since they had early Charms classes on Mondays.

Ginny watched Hermione retreat and pushed her plate out of her way. Resting her face in her hands, with her elbow propped up on the table, she stared at Draco. She remembered the dream fully now – the running, the holding, the feeling – and it was creeping her out. She had never really thought about him in any romantic way, because of his obvious cruelty to Harry. Even though her crush on Harry was over, she still cared about him and despised anyone who insulted him. Draco happened to be on that list, so Ginny did everything she could to either avoid him or shoot back an equally stinging comeback whenever he decided to torment her.

Draco stopped eating for a moment and glanced up, causing Ginny to quickly look away, but he knew she was looking at him. He watched her for awhile after that, seeing her petite figure stand from the table and briskly walk out of the Great Hall. He tossed his spoon back into the nearly-empty bowl of soggy cereal and left without a word to the other Slytherins. Truth be told, he hadn't spoken to them all morning, considering the rumors flying around in the House about Ginny and him. Pansy was the only one trying to get Draco to speak to everyone, and tell them what happened. Draco had nearly yelled at Pansy to stop bothering him, but he merely glared whenever she was nearby. 

Draco strode out of the Great Hall and decided to get to Charms early, remembering that he had Charms with the Gryffindors. Great, now he'd get to see Potter. He slid into his seat and waited for the other students to file in, stopping to watch Hermione and Ron shuffle in together, whispering urgently to one another. They glanced around, apparently looking for someone, and looked upset when they couldn't find whatever they were looking for. Draco casually glanced around and realized Potter wasn't in the class. So that's what they were looking for – Potter. _Figures, he thought sardonically._

"Is everyone here?" Professor Flitwick said unexpectedly, startling Draco out of his thoughts. Flitwick clapped his hands together. "Good. Now, today we'll be working on some difficult charms, so be prepared to be a little drained after class. Okay, here we go. The charm is used mostly for cooking…" Draco stopped listening to Flitwick and rested his head on his hand. He was so tired, as he had spent most the night tossing and turning, trying not to think of Voldemort, his father, Potter, and…Ginny. Why Draco couldn't get her out of his head, he didn't know. She annoyed the bejesus out of him and she was a Weasley. _She's a sniveling little red-haired twit who was the little sister of a bunch of oafs, including that gangly Ron,_ Draco forced himself to think. _Right.__ That's what she is. Though…she was so slender and small, and fit right into his arms when he carried her up to the hospital. Not that he was thinking about it or anything, he just noticed it. Draco shook his head and tried to concentrate on whatever Flitwick was talking about._

"Ron, I know you're mad, but you've got to talk to me about him," Hermione whispered, attempting to charm a teapot to boil by itself.

"No," Ron said shortly, whacking his teapot with his wand furiously.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Hermione hissed, grabbing his arm to stop him from banging on the teapot. "I haven't seen Harry for awhile, and I'm getting worried."

"I don't care where the hell he is. He can go jump in the lake as far as I'm concerned," Ron muttered, throwing his wand down on the table and glaring at the teapot as if it had offended him.

"Ron Weasley! You take that back!" Hermione whispered, shocked. She shook her head when Ron didn't answer. "I'm just worried, okay? Can you at least say something so _I feel better?"_

Ron stopped glowering at the teapot. "Hermione, look. Harry's gonna be fine. If he's lost or something, Dumbledore will find him and fix his…bad temper…" At those last words, Ron started to grumble again, but caught himself. "I'm sure it's nothing. We'll all have a good laugh at this in the end. That is, if Harry smartens up and apologizes."

Hermione frowned. "He will." She looked at the table next to hers and saw Draco gazing off into the distance, apparently deep in though. "What's up with Malfoy?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno." He cast a glance at him. "He's got a funny expression on, though." Ron scrunched his nose up and added, "Sorta looks like he's got some nasty constipation." Hermione and Ron chuckled at this, and received a chiding from Professor Flitwick about "wasting valuable time doing nothing but giggling."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hermione and Ron picked up their books and walked out the door, laughing and talking. They were just about the climb the stairs to the common room when a commotion at the front door caught their attention, and they spun around.

Harry was being led away tightly by two men in white jumpsuits. He was kicking and yelling, screaming out and cussing at the two men. Dumbledore had a very grave look upon his face and was speaking to a woman in a similar white suit. He was shaking his head and seemingly arguing with her. Finally, the woman turned and motioned the men to bring Harry outside, handing them a Harry-sized white jumpsuit that read "Patient" on the back. As they turned around, Hermione and Ron could see words written neatly on the back of their white jumpsuits.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

"Harry!" Hermione cried from the top of the stairs. Dumbledore quickly looked at Hermione and Ron rushing down the stairs, looks of panic plastered on their faces as they watched their best friend being led away to a hospital.

"Professor, what's going on?" Ron demanded, alarmed.

Dumbledore looked very grim. "I'm afraid Harry needs to be kept under observation for a little while at St. Mungo's. His behavior, if you have noticed, has been quite strange. I've seen to him myself, and can find nothing wrong with him, curse or potion related. Some other teachers have insisted we call for…assistance," he explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write." Dumbledore whisked away, leaving Hermione and Ron utterly perplexed.

"I don't believe it," Ron said softly after a few seconds.

Hermione let out a little squeak and flung herself on Ron, letting out a rush of speech in one breath. "Oh, Ron, what are we going to do? I knew there was something seriously wrong with Harry! I should have gone to him before, with Ginny, but we didn't! Oh, Ron…"

Ron was so startled by Hermione's rib-crushing embrace that he stood stiffly for a moment before relaxing and hugging her properly. Years before, when Hermione hugged him, he'd only pat her on the head or stand, waiting for her to let go. He'd only recently learned that hugging wasn't as weird as he'd previously thought, and embraced back. Hermione let go, and looked at Ron in the eyes sadly. For the first time, Ron realized how truly beautiful Hermione was, physically, mentally, spiritually, emotionally…He tore away his gaze and dropped his arms from Hermione's shoulders.

Ron sighed. "Well, you said he looks good in white, didn't you?"

* * *

A/N: I had _such_ fun writing the Ron/Hermione moments. Especially the last line. Anyway, please review, because then I will update more often…tempting, no?


	7. More Than Nothing, Less Than Everything

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Lori, who, unfortunately, has returned from her absence of two chapters. Mary Sue she isn't, because I hate her (how is it that I hate a character I made up?).

A/N: First off, I would like to thank my best friend **Ashley for being my beta reader and saying such nice things about it…then becoming insanely obsessed and hounding me to finish chapters…just kidding, Ash. You're the best! ;) I also want to sincerely thank all the people that have reviewed; I really appreciate it. By the way, the jade information is true (well, I'm not sure about the actual powers of jade) but the information I gathered from various resources. Warning: This chapter is going to be super long. The end of this was written at around 1:00 AM and I was extremely tired, but I really feel like I poured my heart out into the last scenes of the chapter. It may be my incredibly sleep-deprived mind talking here, but I really do love the end of the chapter, and hope you do too. Well, please R&R, as always. **

Love, Lindsay

**Chapter Seven: More Than Nothing, Less Than Everything**

In Burma and Tibet, jade is considered a mystical charm. When worn, the stone will strengthen weak hearts and deflect lightning. When thrown into water, it causes mist, rain, and snow. If poison is poured into a cup made of jade, the cup will crack. Lucius decided to test these theories himself, bringing a jade cup and a vial of lethal poison to his office. He cared nothing for the supernatural precipitation, and only for the powers that would help him. Carefully opening the vial of poison, Lucius steadily drained the container into the goblet. He placed the vial back on the desk and patiently waited for the cup to crack. Seconds passed slowly, and Lucius became agitated. He let out a grunt of frustration and proceeded to bang his fist on the table, accidentally crushing the vial and shattering it to pieces. Bits of glass embedded themselves into Lucius's pale skin and stained it crimson. He cursed softly and reached for his wand, but found it was not in the place he had set it down.

"Looking for this, Lucius?" a silky voice purred, holding a thin and gleaming wand.

Lucius blanched. "My Lord," he whispered, standing and bowing. "Pardon my questions, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a cheerful notion, Lucius, do not be frightened. Our plan seems to be working. Our friend Mr. Potter has been sent to St. Mungo's under the advisory of some very easily manipulated teachers." Voldemort tutted. "Lucius, you have been most faithful these past few months. Your son, however…" Voldemort placed Lucius's wand on the desk and strode over to the bookshelf that housed portraits of the Malfoy family. "I fear your son has not the heart for the Death Eaters."

"Draco was raised perfectly well for a Death Eater. We made sure he had the mindset," Lucius argued.

"You cannot alter someone's personality without the use of potions, Lucius. Your son has been most cooperative for this mission, but I doubt his loyalty in the future. He will betray the Death Eaters, I am sure, and he will fall. It is best we dispose of him now, than face the risks later on."

"But My Lord, he was supposed to be inducted on his eighteenth birthday. I'm sure that once he is inducted that he will realize that this is the life he was destined for –"

Voldemort held up his hand to silence Lucius. "No further, Lucius. I have decided. After the mission is completed, he is to be disposed of. I advise you to heed my word." Voldemort swept out of the room, leaving a stunned Lucius standing behind his desk.

Lucius sat at his desk, folded his hands, and stared out the window, a feeling similar to rueful on his face. Realizing his expression, he erased the emotion. Two seconds later, the cup cracked. 

* * *

Weeks passed with no sign of Harry's return. Almost every day, Ron and Hermione harassed Dumbledore with probing questions of Harry's stay and possible recovery at St. Mungo's Hospital. They had hoped for solid answers, but Dumbledore merely looked thoughtful for a moment, and gave such vague answers that left Ron confused and Hermione perturbed. People began asking intrusive inquiries of Harry's strange disappearance. Some recall seeing the ambulance St. Mungo's sent for him, and others were in the vicinity to hear Harry's shouts as he was dragged away. Rumors went flying, speculations were made. None of them reflected the truth, but Hermione and Ron neglected to tell everyone the reality of the situation, for they didn't know themselves. Many people came to them to see what _really_ happened, but when they told them that they didn't know, disgruntled looks and accusations of lying came flying back in return. This left Ron and Hermione very vexed, causing them to shut out the questions people had and begin to ignore them.

One morning in late November during breakfast, Dumbledore made a surprising announcement. "Few of you remember the Yule Ball about three years ago, when two other schools joined us for a dance that was quite successful. This year, however, we will be holding a ball for the winter holidays, the Saturday night before you all return home for the holidays. Attendance is, of course, optional, but I expect most of you will show for the ball. Dress robes are required, as indicated on your beginning of the year lists."

Ron's mouth dropped open. Another ball? He remembered the one back in his fourth year, and how much he hated it. He had gone with Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw, who had more or less ignored the entire night. Hermione had gone with Viktor Krum. Ron frowned at the though, remembering how angry he had gotten, and the fight that ensued. Hermione glanced at Ron, grinning. She, too, was remembering the fight, and the unacknowledged jealousy Ron felt. Neither of them had ever mentioned the fight again, and they were both thinking of it that moment.

Ginny, upon hearing this news, grinned widely. "Lori! The dress robes; this is what they were for!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lori was busy chewing on her piece of bacon, but spoke anyway, spitting bits of bacon at Ginny. "Ooh, this will be so much fun! We get to get all dressed up. Who do you think you'll go with?"

Ginny frowned. She hadn't thought of the date aspect of the ball, only the fun of dancing and the dress robes. "I'm not sure; I hadn't thought about it. You'll be going with Seamus, then?"

Lori smiled a little. "I suppose, yea. You know, Gin, he's really such a sweet guy. I'm really so happy that we're dating." Lori had a tendency of bragging at times, and Ginny just blocked her out when she did so.

"Uh-huh," Ginny mumbled, not paying attention. She was too busy thinking of her dress robes. She had yet to show anyone, and was really excited to finally get to show them off. She remembered how thrilled she had been when she and her mother went shopping in Madam Malkin's for her robes and got to spend a bit more time in there than usual. They had sifted through racks and racks of shocking pinks and pale turquoise before Ginny discovered the most perfect dress robe for her. It fit perfectly, hugging her in all the right places but leaving most for the mind to imagine. She couldn't wait for the chance to flaunt it.

Ginny and Lori sped from the Great Hall, giggling, to head up to their common room. Ginny stopped on the stairs and told Lori, breathlessly, to go on because she had forgotten her History of Magic book back at the table. She went to retrieve it, and on her way, overheard a familiar, drawling voice.

"Another ball," Draco sighed. "I suppose Pansy'll want to go with me again. Not that I like her, no, I rather can't stand her. She's a bit on the burly side, don't you think?" Draco said to his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, I'll bring her anyway. There aren't any suitable girls in this school anyway."

Obviously, Ginny couldn't care in the least. However, she did feel that familiar feeling in her stomach again, that odd feeling she felt after she had that dream…_Stop it,_ Ginny scolded herself. She shook her head and continued up the stairs to meet Lori at the landing.

Lori hunted around in her closet for a while before pulling out deep vermilion dress robes. They draped loosely around the bottom, and would make that twirly effect most girls left when they spun around in a circle. Small roses imprinted in satin were faintly pressed among the folds of the scarlet material. Ginny oohed and aahed at Lori's robes, admiration agleam in her eyes.

"Come then, let's see yours," Lori said, stuffing her robes back into her closet.

Ginny refused. "No, I told you I wasn't going to show anyone until we need them. Remember, I told you way back when the year started."

"Aw, Gin," Lori whined. Yet Ginny stood firmly on her decision.

Weeks flew by and before any of the students knew it, it was the Monday before the ball. Seamus and Lori had come to an unspoken agreement to go with each other, and Ron had asked Hermione (rather shyly and awkwardly) if she wanted to go with him. The conversation went something along the lines of:

"Hermione…ball…go…me?" Ron had asked, not quite finding the right words to say.

"What?" she had replied, looking up from one of her numerous thick books.

"Ball…me…" Ron was paling, but Hermione got the hint. 

She smiled slightly at Ron's embarrassment, and had replied, "Yes, I'll go with you."

They claimed they were going just as friends, but everyone knew otherwise. Ginny caught the glances they gave each other when the other wasn't looking. It was all too obvious, even if Ron and Hermione themselves didn't realize it. Ginny was ecstatic that Ron and Hermione liked each other – Hermione was the perfect girl for Ron, she figured, even if they did bicker all the time. 

Colin asked Ginny if she wanted to go with him only two weeks before the ball. She had gotten very nervous before then, hoping that a boy would ask her. Truth be told, Neville was eyeing her, as was a boy from Hufflepuff that was nice, but a little on the dorky side. She had nothing against him – no, he was nice enough – she just wanted the night to be perfect. However, when Colin finally asked her, she was desperate enough to say yes. They clarified it to each other that they would be going as friends only. Colin had a major crush on a girl from Ravenclaw named Mandy Brocklehurst, a girl in seventh year. She had no idea he existed, but he worshiped the ground she walked on.

Harry was still not back from the hospital. He had been there for over a month and a half, with no sign of returning. Dumbledore had not given any information to Hermione and Ron, and would not speak of it at all. They had nearly given up on further inquiries, but were so worried about their friend (even Ron, who seemed to have gotten over the punch) that they persisted. Hermione was quite upset that Harry would miss the ball, but she was keeping up hope.

The night of the ball, the girls all disappeared from sight and locked themselves up in their dormitories to get ready. The boys lounged around until ten minutes before they had to be down in the Great Hall, unwilling to get dressed up. Ron had finally gotten new dress robes, also – after his horrifying night in frayed velvet and a mockery of a frock, he insisted on new ones. Ron, in his dormitory with Neville and Seamus, surveyed himself in the mirror. He patted the front of his robes down, which oddly kept puffing out and making him little like he had a little belly.

"Stupid – thing…" Ron muttered, fiercely flattening the front of his robes. Seamus and Neville could only laugh heartily at him, until he became so angry that he shouted. Seamus then suggested he use a Relaxing Charm to loosen the material. Ron apologetically thanked Seamus, and tapped his robes with his wand, finally making it stay down.

The boys headed downstairs to meet Hermione and the rest of the girls in the common room. On arriving there, the guys separated to be with their dates, appreciating how lovely the girls looked. Ron looked especially pleased with Hermione, who once again startled everyone with her new shimmering gold robes, and sleekly braided hair. Now using makeup, she looked prettier than ever. She smiled broadly at Ron and complimented, while he remained too stunned by Hermione's radiance that he could only mutter, "Pretty" incoherently. Hermione accepted the compliment nonetheless, and took Ron by the arm to drag him downstairs.

Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Lori, and a girl named Natalie MacDonald who had accepted Neville's invitation to the ball, all went to the Great Hall together. Ginny and Colin had gone early. When the six of them arrived, Ron and Hermione instantly went to look for Ginny. Lori had told them how amazing she looked, and they both wanted to see for themselves. The Great Hall was so jam-packed that after ten minutes of searching, they nearly gave up – until, Hermione spotted a bit of curly red hair by the punch bowl.

She had been clever to keep her robes a secret until then, because Ginny looked absolutely gorgeous. Robes of emerald green with an empire-waist and gold-trimmed sleeves suited her body, clinging to her chest and stomach; it gradually flowed down into a virtual sea of verdant waves, the occasional gold embellishment emphasizing the beauty of the attire. Her mass of vibrantly carmine curls hung in flawless spirals, the two sides fastened together with an elegant clip. Chestnut eyes sparkled under long lashes, her lips curved into a lustrous smile, displaying a set of perfectly white teeth. Ginny had never looked so beautiful.

Ron, shocked once again, pulled Hermione over to her. "Gin," he said, a look of shock on his face, "you look…uh, good."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You look amazing, Ginny. Absolutely stunning." Hermione smiled warmly, confirming her compliment.

Ginny grinned even wider. "Thank you. You look wonderful as well; your robes are so beautiful. Ron, you look nice too." She winked at Hermione.

"Gee thanks, Gin," he replied sarcastically.

The band that was set on a conjured stage in the front of the Hall struck up a fast tempo song. "Oh, Ron, let's dance!" Hermione said excitedly, grabbing his arm. Ron looked apprehensive, and tried to run but Hermione wouldn't let go. "We're dancing," she said more firmly, and the look on her face made Ron submit to her will.

Ginny laughed heartily at the pair of them before turning back to Colin, to whom she was speaking before Ron and Hermione came to flatter her. Colin had seemed nervous all night, speaking in only short sentences and murmured replies. His eyes were darting around the Great Hall, searching for his crush, Mandy. Ginny didn't mind that Colin didn't like her, she just wished that he would pay a bit more attention to her.

She danced only once with him, a short and slow waltz that ended quickly when Colin spotted Mandy at the other end of the Hall. He excused himself abruptly and left Ginny standing alone on the dance floor, surrounding by dozens of happy couples. A feeling of sadness washed over her, and she felt the need to go outside and be alone.

Ginny picked up her robes so they wouldn't scrape against the wet cement outside. Conjured statues, bushes, and benches were placed around the front lawn for a bit of scenery. Ginny wandered around for a little while before she sat on a bench and began to cry softly. Her heart felt heavy, though she felt beautiful. She did not like Colin that way at all; to her, he was merely a friend, a friend that had left her in search of another girl. Ginny felt unloved and unwanted, alone and depressed, which only deepened her sobs until she felt she couldn't breathe.

Draco saw her rush out of the Great Hall, a look of pain on her face. Tears were welled up in her once-sparkling eyes, and he felt her emotion. It was the first time he'd ever empathized with someone, and it had to be her. Ginny Weasley, the girl he couldn't get out of his head for some strange reason, was haunting him. Now, looking angelic in her satiny dress robes, she smeared her image with tears and running mascara. He left Pansy, who's Pepto-Bismol pink robes were making him queasy (quite the opposite of Pepto-Bismol in the first place; perhaps it was the combination of Pansy and the medicated syrup that made him feel so nauseous), to search for Ginny outside.

Draco didn't know what he was going to say once he found her. He was looking for her on whim, thinking only of the present and nothing of the future, or for that matter, the past. All was forgotten in terms of past relations of malevolence and even, at times, violence, and all he could think of was drying the tears that ran down the face of one who should never cry. Draco peered through the heavy-leafed bushes until he saw her, shoulders lurching with every gasping sob.

"Ginny?" he said softly, the name unfamiliar on his tongue. He realized he had never spoken her name aloud, and it all startled him so, also making Ginny jump and wheel around from her place on the bench.

"What – do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to lace hate with her words, but failing. The informality spoken with his surname made him want to have her say his first name, for the second time, aloud.

"What's the matter?" he said, stepping closer and taking a seat on the bench.

Ginny merely stared, wondering why on earth Draco Malfoy was being so nice to her. The moon shone down in eerie rays of silver light, highlighting his sleek hair and defined face. She took in his unearthly appearance in the moonlight, and attempted to say something. A faint gurgle came from the back of her throat.

Draco pushed on. "Why are you crying?" he asked, voice softer still. He was trying to get her to trust him, to make her see that some part of him was shining through, perhaps reflected off the moonlight, shining vestiges of glory that could only be reached when light emphasized his features and empathy reigned his usually nonexistent emotions.

Ginny looked into his silvery eyes, trying to see past the tough exterior always thrust before her. A startling moment after looking deep into his eyes did she plunge straight into his heart and feel his compassion for her, knowing that he was exposing himself to her in his truest form. She took this truth in piece by piece and realized it was one of those rare moments that comes once in a lifetime, and she planned to live through it to the fullest.

"I'm alone," she said finally, her voice breaking. "Colin has run off to Mandy, Hermione has got Ron. Seamus and Lori are together. Even Neville is with someone. I don't understand, Draco," she said, making sure Draco heard his first name, "I don't understand why I am so unlikable romantically."

"You're not," he said, running with his emotions. A new person was coming through and he didn't quite comprehend what was happening to him. He was so in awe of her beauty and despondency that he didn't even care. He raised his hand to run through her silky hair, feeling the softness under his fingertips. Ginny leaned into his hand.

"How am I not?"

"You're beautiful, Ginny, and loved. You can't see it, and I don't know why." Draco let out a breath of air, watching Ginny's eyes close while a single and final tear slipped down her face, towards her lips. 

Draco looked at Ginny's lips with admiration and wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss them. Ginny's eyes fluttered open, seeing Draco stare beneath her eyes and at her lips. She leaned closer to Draco, arm raising to rest on the back she once avoided touching. The space between them minimized before it shut completely, a kiss replacing its existence. Their lips touched delicately, an unnatural moment binding the two of them together. Once enemies, now locked together in an explosion of understanding, became much more than that. Ginny had felt alone that night, but found unlikely companionship in an adversary predetermined for her. Draco, seemingly apathetic and cruel, discovered the true feeling of compassion, love, and sympathy…all sorts of fulfilling emotions that made his once empty heart feel whole. The kiss would change them forever; going back was impossible and unthinkable. It cemented them in an indelible way; they were Draco and Ginny, one simple kiss that changed it all.


	8. This Time Imperfect

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Lori. The title of the chapter "This Time Imperfect" comes from A.F.I.'s album _Sing the Sorrow_. It's the hidden track. I suggest listening to the song; it parallels the fic and well, it's just a great song.

**A/N:** *Breathes deeply, because this will be a long A/N* You all must be thinking that Draco was really, really OOC, but this is my reasoning for making him act the way he did: I see Draco (in the books) as extremely apathetic. Meaning, he doesn't feel any emotion. In the end of Chapter 7, Draco was overtaken by a sudden feeling of emotion towards Ginny (it doesn't have to be love; no, it could have been compassion) but the feeling was so overwhelming that it was psychologically changing Draco and making him act a way he never had. No, he's not going to stay in that mindset, but remember – emotions felt even only once never leave you. On a less serious note, I've been to a British-American dictionary to delve deeper into the abyss known as _British slang and let me tell you, I had a hard time getting back out. I'm quite confused at the moment (after reading that Cockney people call Americans "septic," I stopped reading. What is it with those Cockney-rhyming-slang words, anyway?) so I'm trying to regain my composure and bury myself back into my American-type language. Never try to understand the British if you're American, I'm warning you._

Anyway, enough of that. I'm so, so happy with the reviews. Getting reviews honestly motivates me to write better and longer chapters more quickly. I'm not trying to get people to review, but seriously – I love reviews, even constructive criticism. Thank you so much to: **Shauna, ****GordoLuvr4Life8988, ****slytherineyz11, **Katzi** (no problem about the email; I'd never disregard you. I'm just ecstatic you like the fic…you are one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for the cheerleaders :) ), and ****Mary (and the friends, hehe). And again, I want to thank my best friend **Ashley** for being the best beta reader ever! Read on, if you haven't fallen asleep reading my terribly long Author's Note. You know you love me. ;)**

**Chapter Eight: This Time Imperfect**

            The kiss continued, until reality kicked in and pushed them away. Draco detached himself from Ginny, eyes wide and lips warm. Color drained from his already-pallid face and a jolt of astonishment crossed his features. Ginny's eyes snapped open and stared blankly at Draco, her mouth still parted. They stayed that way for a few seconds, panting heavily, breath lost from both shock and loss of air from kissing.

            Finally, Ginny mustered up the courage to speak. "I…" was all she managed to say, before Draco stood abruptly.

            Draco looked down at her, still astounded. He could not think of anything to say. Every thought that ran through his mind was either cruel or incredibly unlike him. The ideas vanished as soon as they appeared in his mind, leaving in place a void of silence. He backed away from Ginny, who still sat uncomfortably positioned on the bench. Her figure disappeared from sight as he rounded a corner. Draco, once out of her sight, spun around and sprinted up to the castle, whizzing past Pansy and every other person who turned to watch him run to his common room.

            Draco slammed his dormitory door shut behind him and collapsed onto his bed. He regained his normal breathing pattern and attempted to organize his thoughts. He kissed Ginny. He kissed _Ginny_ _Weasley. What on earth was he thinking? Draco turned over onto his stomach and buried his face in his hands, moaning. The palms of his hands grazed over his lips, lips that a few minutes ago, were joined with Ginny's._

            Ginny still sat alone on the bench. Her fingers traced the outline of her own lips, still warm and from the feeling of touching Draco's. She sat in silence for a long time, rustling sounds emanating from other parts of the maze. Ginny stood, her legs shaking from the sudden burden of her weight. She walked unsteadily into the castle, passing the ball (much to Ron's dismay and confusion, for he called her name to come and join Hermione and him, only to be ignored) and traipsed up to her dormitory. Upon entering, she found the room unoccupied and proceeded to sit, still in her elegant dress robes, on the floor.

            "I'm going to check on her, Ron," Hermione said, watching Ginny walk unresponsively away from the ball. She placed her half-empty butterbeer on the red-clothed table.

            "Well tell her to get herself down here; she's missing a brilliant time!" Ron said cheerily, raising his bottle of butterbeer. He grinned at the rest of the people seated at the table, and rejoined their lighthearted conversation.

            Hermione smiled and left, heading up to Ginny's dormitory, where she figured she'd be. Hermione arrived swiftly there, and knocked on Ginny's door before she entered. A few seconds later, a small figure opened the door a tiny bit and peered from the crack. When she saw it was Hermione, she opened the door wider and let her inside.

            "What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione sat, watching Ginny sit down on the bed, a look of deep perplexity still on her face.

            Ginny shook her head, attempting to get the words out. A few minutes alone had let her reclaim her voice. "Malfoy…"

            Hermione stiffened. Anything to do with Malfoy had to be bad. "Did he hurt you, Ginny? Say something mean?" Ginny shook her head, her mouth open but no words coming out. "Then, what?"

            "…he kissed me."

            Hermione made a breathy noise that sounded something like, "…Oh…"

            Ginny sighed. "I don't know what happened, Hermione. I was sitting outside and he came by. He was acting so strangely. All nice-like, you know? Then, all of a sudden, we were kissing."

            Hermione let out a low whistle. "I just haven't any idea what to say. All I can think of is – don't tell Ron."

            Ginny nodded earnestly. "Oh, of course. Could you imagine if Ron knew? He'd go bonkers, that's certain." Ginny let out a frustrated groan. "I'm so confused!"

            "I would be too. But anyway," Hermione said, leaning down on the bed next to Ginny, "what was it like?"

            Ginny smiled. "It was the best kiss I've ever had."

            The ball had ended, much to the school's disappointment and exasperation. Though upset the ball had come to a close, the girls and boys exited quite cheerfully (though a few, with disgruntled looks or weary eyes, were glad they were leaving; some having been shunned by their dates, or had dropped off to sleep in the middle of the dance) and shared late-night goodbyes. The girls giggled rather girlishly as they watched their female friends bid shy farewells to their equally embarrassed counterparts, while the guys attempted to get their dress robes off as fast as they could (though only with those of the same gender; Hogwarts had been fully aware of raging hormones and allowed nothing to slip past them).

            Pansy waited for Draco to return after she saw him run to the Slytherin common room. She figured, rather foolishly, that Draco would come back. Pansy waited in vain, however, and after being urged to leave by Millicent Bulstrode, trooped back to the common room. Draco, of course, never gave Pansy a thought as he lied on his bed in the dormitory. He was feeling a mix of emotions never felt before, and it truly frightened him. Draco shot off his bed as his roommates entered the room, talking loudly of the ball and who had "gotten further" with their dates. Draco, unwilling to hear such petty things, demanded they leave instantly. After hearing the venom in his voice, they gave him nasty looks and continued their discussion in the common once they'd gotten their dress robes off. He nodded off, shortly after the troupe of boys left, thoughts of Ginny still plaguing his mind.

* * *

Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch after spending most her morning in the common room with Lori. She found them sitting at the table, ignoring the food and talking quietly. Ron was apparently extremely angry at something, his face reddening, almost alarmingly close to the color of his hair. Ginny approached the table apprehensively, throwing puzzled glances at Hermione, who was attempting to calm Ron down.

"—and when I find out how, I swear I'll wring his neck! That good-for-nothing Slytherin, should have known it was him!" Ron pounded the table, triggering a shriek from Parvati, whose pumpkin juice goblet tipped over and spilled all over her lunch.

Ginny sat across the table from them and cleared her throat, attracting the attention of both Ron and Hermione. "Ron, what's the matter?"

"I'll tell you what's happened, that Malfoy –" Ron started, but was cut off impatiently by Hermione.

"He overheard Malfoy –" here Hermione made a strange face at Ginny, obviously thinking of the conversation she had had with Ginny three nights before, that Saturday night, "– talking about Harry. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, saying he'd been involved with his behavior."

Ginny opened her mouth, thinking back to when she was in the dungeon with Malfoy (or Draco? Ginny wasn't sure what to call him) and found out he'd been working for his father, making Harry violently unkind. She was debating whether or not to tell them, considering the circumstances. Ron would be absolutely infuriated that Ginny didn't tell anyone; Hermione would be rather shocked, given that she knew Ginny and he kissed. Ginny tuned out Ron's ranting, and decided to tell.

"I knew that Malfoy did it."

"Well, we should have, I mean – he is Malfoy after all!" Ron yelled, his voice rising, against Hermione's shushing.

"No," Ginny said, gulping, "I mean…I overheard him talking to his father about it."

Ron and Hermione both stopped and stared at Ginny. "What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because…because I…" Ginny started to say, but lost the words that were forming in her head.

"Because why, Ginny? Why?" Ron shouted, even angrier than he had been before. "I can't believe this!" he added as an afterthought.

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was still staring at her in shock. Ginny didn't know what to say – hell, she didn't know anything herself. She pushed herself from the table and ran from the Great Hall, Ron still sputtering and Hermione still in astonishment. 

"What the hell, Hermione?" Ron said angrily, after Ginny left.

"She kissed him, Ron," Hermione explained softly. "I think that's why."

If Ron was angry before, there was no explanation for the way he was feeling now. "She…she _what?" He said this so loudly that people in the Great Hall stopped and looked at him._

"Ron, sit down and shut up." Hermione shot him a look that made Ron obey. "Look, don't go and tell her I told you. I don't think she wants you to know, but I'm telling you. It happened the night of the ball; that's why she left early. Don't be mad at her, Ron, okay? She was wrong to keep what she knew to herself, and I'm sure she knows that now. I don't think she knows what she's doing, honestly. Just leave her alone for awhile."

Ron merely nodded, apparently biting back his tongue.

Ginny fled from the Great Hall, but hadn't any idea where she was going. All she did was run – through the door and across the snow-covered ground, past the frozen lake (and a few students who were passing their free time having snowball fights and generally a good time), through to the far end of the grounds until she arrived at a familiar place – the willow she had once been at, when Draco had come running.

_Once again_, he thought, _she's running._ Draco saw Ginny nearly fly past the lake at a breakneck speed. He hadn't spoken to her since that fateful Saturday night, but he often looked for her. Often he'd catch a glimpse of a petite Gryffindor and hoped it was her (sometimes he even disregarded the fact they did not have flaming red hair, his reason being that perhaps she had dyed it overnight), though normally it was not. Draco left the lake without a word to Crabbe or Goyle, whom he was with, and followed her. He figured she had gone to the same place he had run earlier – the willow they fought under, or rather, where Draco yelled at her for no particular reason. His pace quickened to a run, and he arrived in record time.

She was there. "Ginny?" he called, hoping to catch her attention.

Ginny's head snapped up and saw Draco standing a few feet from her. "Malf – Draco," she replied, correcting herself mid-sentence. The tradition of calling each other by surnames was mutually dropped.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly.

"So did I," she answered softly. "Draco…I don't know what happened."

Draco sat down next to her. "Neither do I."

"Ron and Hermione know that you're involved with Harry's sudden behavioral change. I came down to lunch, and Ron knew. So I told them the rest."

Draco nodded solemnly.  "I understand. I suppose I'll be in a spot of trouble, though."

Ginny let out a dry chuckle. "I guess. I want you to know I didn't want to tell them. I…I wanted to protect you."

"I'm no good at this. I don't know how to handle all this – I'm feeling stuff. I don't normally…feel."

Ginny looked surprised. "That must be an awful way to live. I couldn't bear being emotionless."

Shrugging, he replied, "You get used to it, growing up the way I did. Look at my father. He's not exactly the picture of emotions. To think I have to spend Christmas with them in a few days is nothing short of torture."

Ginny didn't know what to say to this, so she kept quiet. One look at Draco's face made her want to comfort him. Before she knew it, her hand was reaching up and resting around Draco's neck, drawing him closer. His head came to rest on her shoulder, warming her.

"I honestly don't understand anything of this, Draco. What's happening between us? Is there even an 'us?' Or was that kiss just an impulse, meaning nothing?" Ginny spat the last part out, its significance leaving a bitter taste on her tongue.

"It meant something, Ginny. Anything else wouldn't have this lingering effect on me." Draco picked his head off Ginny's shoulders, inches away from Ginny's face. Once again in the same position they had found themselves in only nights before, their lips met over again. This time, the feeling was not surprising, and neither of them pulled away.

* * *

Ginny had a hard time explaining to Ron what had happened between Draco and her. He would not have been as understanding as he was without the threats that Hermione sent him off with when Ginny called. Ron simply nodded stiffly and even managed a weak and forced smile when Ginny finished her speech. Draco did not accompany her, though begged by Ginny. He thought it would only make it worse, and Ginny finally agreed.

As far as where Draco and Ginny stood, no one knew. Only Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny knew that anything had happened between them, and they hoped it would stay that way. There was still much talking to be had, but neither Draco nor Ginny would initiate it. Hermione frequently questioned Ginny on what was going on, but she was always left disappointed with a vague answer or no answer at all.

It stayed this way right up until the day the students were preparing to board the trains back to their homes for the Christmas holiday. Ginny and Ron were heading back to the Burrow while Hermione was going to her house, but planned on visiting the Weasleys. Draco dreaded going back home. There was nothing there for him, only obligatory gifts and false feeling. He wished that he could just stay at the castle, but his father would certainly forbid it. The moment came when the students were piling onto the train, saying goodbye to the friends they would miss over the holiday. Ron and Hermione came out of the castle, talking quietly to one another. Ron was watching Draco through narrow eyes.

"No, Ron, don't," pleaded Hermione, but Ron did not heed her and marched up to Draco.

"What'd you do, Malfoy?" he demanded fiercely.

Draco didn't look the least bit surprised. "It wasn't _my_ idea, Weasley. If my father threatens my life then I pretty much want to save my ass."

"Oh, that's right, you don't care about anything else," Ron snarled, his hands balling into fists, "Tell me how to undo it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I don't have what you need, and neither do you. There's nothing you can do."

"Then where is it?"

"It's at Malfoy Manor. Where you're not exactly allowed, now are you?" Draco said, trying to keep himself level-headed. Picking a fight with Ginny's older brother was not a good idea.

"I'm going to Dumbledore," Ron said shortly, starting to turn around, but Draco grabbed his shoulder.

"No, you can't. If Dumbledore finds out, then he'd send Aurors and my father would destroy the antidote and the instructions. It's not a known potion."

"Aha!" Ron said victoriously. "You used a potion!"

"Way to go, Captain Obvious." Draco looked towards the train and saw Hagrid motioning everyone to board the train. "Well, as much as I'd like to continue this chat, I really must get on the train." Draco turned, and boarded the train.

Ron looked to Hermione, who was carefully watching Ron's face light up. He strode over to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the train. "We're going to Malfoy Manor, Herm."


	9. The Lockup Chamber

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything, no matter how much wishing I do…oh, wait, I own Lori.

**A/N:** I'm going to keep this A/N short and sweet. I'm sorry this chapter took longer to get out than normal; it's much longer than the other ones (I think it's double their length) and it was hard to write. Anyway…R&R, as usual! Thank you, Ash, my best friend and amazing beta reader who waited so patiently for this chapter.

**Chapter Nine: The Lockup Chamber**

            Ron ignored Hermione's rushed questions as he searched for an open compartment. Once he found one, he dragged Hermione inside and made her sit down.

            "I'll be right back," he said, shutting the compartment door. Hermione stood again and looked out the window, watching Ron run back to the castle. She had no idea what he was doing, but was certain he was losing his sanity.

            A few minutes later, Ron barged back into the compartment with things tucked inside his robes – one was soft and malleable; the other was thin, rigid and long.

            "Oh, that's inconspicuous, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically, her arms folded.

            Ron grinned. "It's Harry's Invisibility Cloak and broomstick. We're going to use them to get into Malfoy Manor."

            "What? No! We can't sneak into their house; that's illegal!" Hermione hissed.

            "Not if we're doing it for a good cause," Ron reasoned. He took the Invisibility Cloak out and stuffed it on the seat. "You can come or not, but I'm going."

            "What about your parents, Ron? And mine? When they can't find us, they'll panic!" Hermione was frantically spitting out any form of logic she could muster, but Ron wasn't buying.

            He waved his hand at her to dismiss her worries. "We won't be gone long – just a few hours, I imagine. They'll be at the station, right? Maybe they'll figure I went with you, or you came with me. All we have to do is follow Malfoy in the cloak and slip in his house with him.  We'll find the antidote in no time."

            "I don't think you have a plan."

            "Plan, schman. We don't need a plan! We've got your brains and my…caustic wit. With the two of those together, we've got an unbeatable team!" he said triumphantly, as if he was being rational.

            "Right, what are you going to do when Lucius catches you? Make a joke?" Hermione said scathingly. "If you're going to be an idiot about it and go, then I guess I have no choice. I can't let you do something stupid without someone sensible with you. I wish Harry was here; he'd talk you out of this."

            "If Harry was here," Ron said, his voice dropping, "we wouldn't be talking about this in the first place."

            "Talking about what?" said a familiar voice, stepping into the compartment, a scarf tied tightly around her neck. Ginny slid the door shut and sat next to Hermione.

            "Nothing," Ron mumbled. He had been acting strange around Ginny ever since he found out that she and Draco had kissed. Ginny frowned at his reaction.

            "Tell her your brilliant plan, Ron – or lack thereof," Hermione pushed.

            "We're going to Malfoy's to get the antidote so we can save Harry."

            Ginny raised her brows and replied, "That sounds oddly comic-book-heroic."

            Ron sighed and looked out the window. He loved his little sister dearly and couldn't bear the idea of her liking his archenemy. Ron had thought that Ginny was under the influence of some potion as well, but when he suggested this Hermione smacked him upside the head and yelled at him for thinking such things. "What purpose would Draco have for wanting Ginny to like him?" she had asked. Ron only raised his eyebrows in reply, suggesting such things that made Hermione gasp and kick Ron smartly in the shin. Ron accused Hermione of getting rather violent with him, but she retorted by sticking out her tongue at him and smiling.

            Ginny saw Ron frown. It wasn't as though she were purposely trying to hurt Ron by kissing Draco; it was just a fluke that it happened to be his enemy. How come Ron couldn't see the sensitivity Draco possessed? It seemed like only Ginny could see past his surface and know the real him. A part of Ginny loved the feeling of being the only one who could understand him, but a part of her wished that everyone could see what she could.

            "I'm coming too, then," Ginny said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

            "No, you're not," Ron said sternly. He didn't want to see his little sister snogging some guy. _Stop the thoughts!_ Ron thought angrily, resisting the temptation to bang his head on the window.

            "Yes, I am. Don't try to say no, Ron, because I _am_ going." Ron chose not to argue with her, because she obviously would fight him and he was definitely not up to fighting her at the moment.

            The ride back to King's Cross Station seemed even longer than previous years, mainly because of Harry's absence and the uncomfortable silence between Ron and Ginny. Hermione, caught in the middle, tried to make friendly conversation, but gave up when Ron only gave short answers and Ginny looked ready to cry. When the train slowed to a stop at the Platform 9 ¾, they all immediately looked at each other knowingly. The three of them quickly hid behind one of the columns at the station, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible.

            "I'm going to say goodbye to him," Ginny said suddenly.

            "We're going with him, Gin!" Ron said incredulously.

            "But he won't know that," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be back in a second, all right?" Ginny ran off to Draco, who was standing looking rather agitated with Crabbe and Goyle, while their parents spoke to each other. Draco spotted Ginny and motioned her off into the corner so his father wouldn't see them.

            "I wanted to say goodbye," she said softly, smiling at him.

            "Me too," Draco replied, frowning. Ginny realized as she watched him frown that she'd never seen him smile.

            "Smile for me."

            "What?"

            "Smile. Just once, please?" she said, her own faltering.

            Draco shook his head and gave a small smile. Ginny beamed. "Happy now?" he asked, placing a hand on her waist.

            "Yes." Ginny placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and leaned in, hoping for one of those exploding kisses that made her heart swell. To her disappointment, Draco gave her a slight hug.

            "I'll see you after the holiday. Bye, Ginny."

            Ginny let go of Draco and watched him march off with his parents. Suddenly, a hand out of nowhere grabbed hers and dragged her under a cloak. It was Ron and Hermione, out of sight from the Invisibility Cloak. One look at Ron's face and Ginny knew he'd seen Draco embrace her, but Ginny didn't care. She was happy she'd been able to say goodbye on good terms, considering she was just about to break into his house.

            Draco and his parents climbed into a large black Ministry car, while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny clambered on two separate brooms – Ron and Ginny on one, Hermione on the other (Ron had given her Harry's broom). It was tricky flying two brooms under one Invisibility Cloak, but they managed. Ginny, since she wasn't the one flying the broom, had to make sure either side of them was securely fit so the cloak wouldn't be blown away and it covered them. They followed the Malfoy's large Ministry car for awhile, the three of them growing restless and their bottoms sore. 

            The car finally stopped in front of an elegant wrought iron gate, waiting for admittance. The gate slowly opened with a drawn-out wailing creak and the car sped through, the gate doors snapping shut, nearly catching the trunk in its vicious teeth. As the Malfoys drove up the driveway, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny soared above the manor.  A magnificent mansion much smaller than Hogwarts and less amiable in appearance slid into view. Turrets spun towards the sky in three majestic spirals, triangulating the roof. A large wooden door sealed the entrance. Ginny half-expected there to be a moat but saw there was none when they circled lower around the front door, trying to keep the cloak securely on all of them. Draco gazed up at the towering turrets and shuffled after his silent parents.

            The three students managed to land gently, hide the brooms, and slip quietly inside before the door slammed shut with a deafening boom. It was eerily dark inside the manor, making Ron realize that this mission would not be as simple as he had hoped. There were doors everywhere; one to the left, a row behind them, and a winding staircase led to more closed doors, doors they'd have to check. They'd have to inspect carefully, of course, lest they wanted to be captured.

            "Ron," Ginny whispered. "Now what the hell do we do?"

            "Watch your mouth, Ginny!" he hissed back. Ginny rolled her eyes. Like Ron's one to talk, anyway. "We're just going to…look around. Search for anything suspicious."

            "And we're going to do all this under one giant cloak, I suspect? I think not," Hermione said huffily, wiggling out of the cloak. Ron tried to drag her back under, but she batted his hand away and crept forward, motioning Ginny and Ron. "Here's what we're going to do, since Ron obviously cannot come up with anything on his own," she whispered pointedly. "We'll split up. Ron, since you're so paranoid, take the cloak. We'll meet back here in…half an hour?" Ron and Ginny nodded. "Try not to get caught." She flashed a smile, and tiptoed off into the depths of the dark hallway.

            Ginny looked towards Ron and followed Hermione's lead. Ron took to a corner across the hall, making his heart thump quite loudly in his chest. He had not seen where Draco and his family had gone, which made him nervous – but was only too glad he had the Invisibility Cloak with him (Hermione and Ginny were lighter on their feet – this comforted the nagging guilty feelings). He turned left again, another endless hallway of doors looming in the darkness. Sighing, he shut his eyes and pointed any which way, walking into the one he pointed at.

            Hermione was afraid. She had shown bravery in appointed positions a few minutes earlier, but the fact was – she was scared to death. She had just broken into someone's home, something she never would have condoned had Ron been more levelheaded. Hermione climbed the creaking stairs and rushed down the hallways, scared to slow down. After awhile she looked about, choosing any room. She placed her palm on the door and pushed it forward, shushing the door's creaking and stepping inside the pitch black room.

            "_Lumos," she muttered, her wand instantaneously lighting._

            The wand's small beam of light let Hermione gaze around. She didn't dare light any candles, unwilling to have the Malfoys see the illumination. The room was a bedroom of some sort, with a majestic mahogany bed and a grand armoire. A gleaming mirror stood at one end of the room, intriguing Hermione. She had only heard of Harry and Ron's escapades with the Mirror of Erised (she was absolutely miffed that she hadn't been invited, she might add, considering it was such a fascinating artifact, and ancient as well) and desperately wished she could use it. Although she knew this was not the Mirror of Erised, she approached it anyway. Only her reflection peered back at her, until a soft voice called out from the mirror.

            "Are you lost?" the mirror whispered.

            Hermione started. "I…uh, sort of," she replied. "I'm looking for something."

            "I do not think whatever it is you are looking for is here. You should leave; this is no place for a young girl such as yourself."

            "I know, but I need to find it. It's very important," Hermione said. _I can't believe I'm talking to a mirror, she thought to herself._

            "Well, if you're looking for something of Master Malfoy's, you might want to try his office. It's where he mostly hides his private things."

            Hermione arched her eyebrow. "How would you know?"

            "People talk; I listen."

            Hermione murmured a thank you and goodbye and stepped out of the room, making sure no one was around. She was amazed she hadn't been caught yet, but rethought her incredulity and realized the house was so enormous and only three people occupied it. She decided to take the mirror's advice and search Lucius's office, if she could only find it.

            Ginny wanted to find the antidote, but she wanted to see Draco as well. She was very much confused still and he had only made it worse by just hugging her when she said goodbye. _Perhaps he doesn't like me as I like him._ Ginny grew nervous at this thought and furiously pushed it out of her mind. _No_, she thought, scolding herself, _no. He wouldn't have kissed me a second time if he didn't._ She never once thought he was only using her; that was Ginny's gift, or fault – she never saw the bad in people, only the good.

            "Antidote, antidote, where are you?" she half-sang to herself as she roamed the halls quietly. Her heart had not stopped beating against her chest frantically since she climbed aboard the broom and started following Malfoy's car. She had climbed the creaking stairs to explore the second floor, when a door on her left caught her eye. Carefully surveying her surroundings to make sure no one was around, she opened the door and entered.

            It was a study of some sort. Enchanted candles ignited as soon as she walked in to reveal a desk dominating most of the deep red room, with a mile-high ceiling and bookcases stretching to meet it. Trinkets of every type stood making odd noises on a small table in the corner. Ginny was overcome with curiosity and examined the room before she began her investigation. She was reluctant to touch anything, the chance of it being cursed too high. Ginny started scanning the bookshelves and picked one that looked as though it had been hastily thrown back onto the shelf. It was a book of potions, a book that had a peculiar piece of paper folded thoughtlessly hidden among the spotted pages. Too immersed in the paper, she did not hear the soft footsteps pattering close to the door. She was unfolding the paper, but the footsteps were nearing her with every second she wasted, yet Ginny still stood in her place. The handwriting was messy and she needed more light, but someone was turning the doorknob, and she couldn't get out in time, there was no way…

            Ginny looked up as soon as the door was flung open, gray eyes piercing her own. Her mouth opened, first silently, but then let loose a scream so piercing and strident it could shatter windows. The heavy book slipped from her shaking hands and reverberated off the walls in booming thuds, and the paper fluttered to the floor.

            "Wha – Ginny?!" the voice exclaimed.

            "Draco, oh my, I thought you were your father! You scared me to death!" Ginny said softly, her voice lost in her nerves.

            More footsteps joined outside the door, this time rushed and heavy. "What's going on?" a voice growled. It was Lucius. He looked at Ginny in surprise. His eyes traveled to the floor and onto the book, and suddenly darted to the scrap of paper. Face darkening, he pushed Draco aside. "You're that Ginny Weasley, aren't you?"

            Ginny merely nodded, too shocked to say anything. Lucius approached her and snatched the paper from the floor. He scrutinized it a moment before he tossed it into the hearth next to Ginny and lit a fire.

            "No need for that," he muttered. He then turned towards Draco and muttered something incoherently, waving his wand about for a moment. Seemingly satisfied, he turned back to Ginny. "Girl – you do realize you've broken into my home, don't you? Breaking and entering is a punishable offense. However…" Lucius looked off into the distance, a small and cruel smile playing on his face daringly. "I am in a good mood. Draco," he snapped, turning to his son, "bring her to the Lockup." _Lockup?_ Ginny thought, panicked.

            Draco's face showed no expression. Ginny's eyes pleaded with him, but he remained still and staring past her. It was as though she was a ghost to him, a ghost he could not see nor hear, and did not care to touch. Draco marched forward and placed his hand on Ginny's arm, dragging her forth. Ginny could see nothing in his eyes. They were empty.

            "No, Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny yelled, attempting to pry his hand off her arm. "Stop it, Draco! Stop! Don't you hear me?" Draco remained silent and stared ahead. "Draco! Let me go!" Ginny's voice grew shrill with her terror, seeing Draco would not regard her screams. "Help!"

            Draco led her to a small room in an extremely gloomy section of the house. A heavily barricaded door stared Ginny in the face as Draco opened the door under Lucius's watch. He pushed Ginny into the room without a word and slammed the door shut behind her, engulfing her in complete darkness. Ginny was alone in the completely dark room. She could not see nor hear anything in the freezing room and had no idea where she was or if Ron and Hermione were all right.

            Ginny patted her robes for her wand and pulled it out when she found it. _I'd better thank my lucky stars they didn't take this, she thought, relieved. "_Lumos_," she muttered, and the wand lit. _

            She shone it around herself and almost immediately wished she hadn't. She was in an all-concrete room with no windows and one door. The place smelled of owls and rotting cabbage. She rushed towards the door and pounded with all her might on the heavy door, not knowing you could only hear a muffled banging on the other side.

            Hermione was just about to search another room when she heard the scream. She was positive it was Ginny. Hermione ran out of the room and nearly collided with Ron, who had run out of the room he was searching at almost the same time. They looked at each other for a split second and practically flew down the stairs.

            "Where is she?" Hermione squeaked, her voice rising with panic.

            "I don't know," Ron said, his face paling. "She can't be hurt, she can't be…" Ron ran a hand through his hair and glanced at something in the corner of his eye. He quickly snatched Hermione's hand and pulled her into a broom closet, breathing heavily. Ron clutched Hermione's hand in fear. She let him grip it as hard as he could (though it pinched a little) for she knew he was trying his hardest to stay together.

             "We've got to find her," Hermione said. "Staying in this broom closet is not going to do us any good."

            "But what can we do? We haven't any idea where we're going. We couldn't find the antidote, and we're not going to be able to find Ginny." Ron's face fell even more and he looked about to sob.

            "We'll get Dumbledore."

            "All the way back at Hogwarts? Hermione…that's miles and miles away! Flying from King's Cross was tiring – could you imagine flying to Hogwarts?"

            Hermione was stumped. For the first time, she could not think of anything. "I…I…Ron, I don't know what to do."

            "We…" Ron's eyes were darting all over the place, as if searching for an answer in the closet. "We can get an owl…and send a letter to Dumbledore…that's what we'll do, find an owl."

            Ludicrous though his plan sounded, it was the only thing they had. Ron opened the door slowly and peered out, motioning Hermione to follow him.

            "We're staying together this time," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

            Ron and Hermione seemed to walk the halls of Malfoy Manor for ages. They felt they had nearly checked all the doors in the entire house, and could not find Ginny or an owl. They had just about given up when they heard a faint thumping and shouting. Ron ran blindly to the noise, with Hermione trailing behind him.

            "Oof!" Hermione knew that noise quite well – Ron had run into something and fallen.

            "Ron, you idiot, what have you tripped over?" she whispered through the darkness.

            "Hermione, run!" Ron yelled frantically. Hermione, taken aback by his response, had no time to react, and took Ron's advice – she ran.

            Hermione dashed through the winding hallways of the house, unsure of where she was going until she recognized the grand foyer of the mansion. She pushed through the front door and grabbed the closest broom she could and flew off into the sky, unsure of where she was going. Back in the mansion, Ron stood up and squinted through the dark. The thing he had run into was Draco.

            "You filthy piece of –" Ron was cut off by Draco sealing his mouth with a strong and broad hand.

            "Shut up, Weasley," Draco said calmly. "My father had placed me under the Imperius Curse to bring Ginny here, all right? You've got…and I can't believe I'm saying this…you've got to trust me." He took his hand off Ron's mouth uncertainly.

            "This is my sister we're talking about, Malfoy. If you're lying to me – and she gets hurt – I will kill you. And I don't mean in a nice, sudden-death way. No, I mean I will gouge out your eyes and feed them to you. And then you will choke on them, and then I will rip off your scalp and stab you with…your stupid hair."

            Draco stifled a laugh. Ron had no idea what he was babbling on about, but he knew that Ron was definitely protective of Ginny. "She's in there. My father calls it the Lockup Chamber. The door is guarded by a curse, but I can't get it open. I only know the curse when my father has me under the Imperius Curse."

            "So get back under the curse!" Ron nearly shouted.

            "I realized that, Weasley, thank you." Draco started pacing back and forth. "You'll have to hide. There's a pantry over there; stay in there until I open the door. My father might not take the curse off of me, so you'll have to be careful. Think you can handle that?"  
            Ron glowered. He briskly walked past Draco and shut himself in the pantry. Draco smirked and went to find his father. His plan was to ask him to open the chamber so he could put a Silencing Charm on Ginny – though he'd call her the "little Weasley." Draco wanted nothing more than to release Ginny from the Lockup Chamber. He knew all too well how horrible it was in there, being imprisoned in the room many times as a child. His father thought it would toughen Draco. It worked, only it broke Draco's ability to feel emotion towards his father and that was forever changed.

            "Father, the Weasley girl is making an awful lot of noise. I can hardly concentrate. I would suggest placing a Silencing Charm on her," Draco said as he entered his father's office.

            Lucius studied Draco for a moment. "Fine. _Imperio_," he said, pointing his wand at Draco. He felt his thoughts vanish and bliss completely take over. Directions lightly flowed into his mind, making his feet move towards the Lockup Chamber. His mouth spoke words his mind could not hear, and the door opened. Inside, Ginny sat huddled against the wall. She peered up at him, but he could not see her. Deep inside, he felt himself trying to break through.

            _It's Ginny! Save her, take her to Ron…make sure she gets out of the mansion, and tell her how you feel. Save her! _

            Draco's blissful controlled hell vanished. His mind was clear, every thought from his father's mind vanquished. Draco had broken the Imperius Curse.

            "I'll be heading back to the office. I trust you can perform a Silencing Charm," Lucius sneered.

            Draco stared at his father's retreating back and slowly turned back to Ginny's small figure, peering up at him helplessly. She was clutching her wand, her hand shaking. She was freezing cold, having been in there over two hours. Draco stepped backwards, mouth agape at the horror this poor girl had been through, and ran from the room. He returned in a few seconds (much to Ginny's relief, though she had been frightened of him) with a blanket. He rushed inside the chamber and covered her. Ginny flinched as he touched her.

            Draco's face fell as he saw this. "Ginny, it wasn't me. My father had the Imperius Curse…I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…" Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and hugged her tightly. Her tiny arms weakly wrapped around his neck, burying her face in his neck and sobbing.

            "I know," she whispered. "I saw it in your eyes."

            "Ahem," Ron grunted behind them. His arms were folded and he was standing rather rigidly while staring at the two of them. Draco pulled away from her and granted Ron access to Ginny. Ron swept down upon her and embraced her.

            "Ron, you're suffocating me," she said, her voice muffled.

            "I hate to break this up, but I think you should get out of here before my father comes back," Draco drawled.

            "Draco," Ginny stated, prying Ron's hands off her neck. "We came here for the antidote. We can't leave without it."

            Draco sighed heavily. "He's given it to Voldemort, and the instructions are gone."

            "What? There's got to be a way…" Ron said incredulously.

            "No. Unless you want to face Voldemort, there's nothing we can do."

            "Then that's what we're going to do," Ginny declared, marching out of the room.


	10. Corollaries of Apathy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just Lori.

A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long to get out! I've been really busy lately, and I had a horrible case of writer's block. I couldn't get past the first couple of chapters. So, finally, one Sunday I just sat down and wrote for a few hours. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter Ten: Corollaries of Apathy**

            Hermione had been flying for quite awhile when she'd calmed down and regained her composure. She attempted to check her watch, but she was afraid to let go of the broomstick for even that short while. Hermione had never cared much for flying, being that it was something books could not teach. Her fear of heights was also rather problematic in the subject, so she often let Ron fly the broom while clutching him fearfully.  However, Hermione had not the time to dwell upon this as she fled from the castle in fright.

            She glanced down around her and realized she'd flown right above a small town. She circled for a moment before deciding on a place to land. She lowered herself until she hit the ground with a soft _flump_ and dusted the back of her robes off. The sky was darkening into a midnight blue, which worried Hermione, for she had no idea where she was. She gripped the broom tightly in her hands and glanced around the nearly empty street. A small, dimly lit bar sat dormant on the corner of the street.

            _I really hope this isn't a Muggle town, Hermione thought, glancing at the broomstick still clutched in her hand. Hermione entered the already-open door and squinted in the darkness. Candles flickered on every table, some occupied by figures draped in cloaks. Hermione looked around nervously, noting that most of the people were wearing wizarding clothing._

            Hermione approached the counter. "Excuse me," she said. The bartender did not look at her. "Excuse me," she said, louder. The bartender gave her a nasty look and gestured for her to speak. "My friends are in trouble. Do you have –"

            The bartender cut her off. "No. Look, lady, you don't look old enough to be in here. Why don't you run along?"

            "I'm trying to tell you I need help!"

            "Tell someone who cares."

            Hermione drew a breath, prepared to break out in a tirade of angry speech, but instead ran out of the bar. She stood on the corner, unsure of where she was or what to do. It was dark, she was alone, and she couldn't think of what to do.

            _Apparate, a tiny voice in her head said._

            Hermione shook her head. She didn't pass her test for Apparating yet. She had been studying it, of course, but she hadn't been able to do it because of the spells on Hogwarts. Hermione glanced around nervously, as if someone would arrest her for Apparating. She braced herself, shut her eyes, and concentrated. A few seconds later, she disappeared.

            "Ginny, where are you going?" Draco hissed furiously, striding after her. "We can't just go after him and take the antidote."

            Ginny ignored him for a moment and wrenched open the doors. She spun around and faced Draco. "Harry's in trouble. I'm not going to do nothing!"

            "Will you be reasonable? Unless you have some brilliant plan – or you're hiding some serious magical skill – we really aren't capable of anything."

            "You underestimate us, Draco, really." Ginny trotted down the front stairs and grabbed a broom, angrily motioning Ron and Draco to follow her. Ron ran out of the mansion from behind the door. Draco soon followed suit, sighing heavily.

            Ron grabbed his own broom and turned to Ginny. "Ride with me," he said sternly. He knew Ginny would ride with Draco had he not said anything. Ginny shot Draco an odd look, and clambered onto Ron's broom without another word. 

            "Avoid the windows," Draco instructed as they took to the sky. "Where are we headed?"

            "Hogwarts," Ginny replied shortly.

            "Gin, that's miles away! It'll take forever to get there!" Ron exclaimed. When no one responded, he added glumly, "I suppose I'll just have to suck it up and deal, right?"

            Ron figured Draco knew the way to the school, considering Draco was the first to start flying. Ron flew next to him, making sure Ginny was still firmly attached behind him. A few minutes into the ride, Ginny gasped.

            "Ron! What about mum? She hasn't got a clue where we are!" she shrieked.

            "We'll have to stop. Malfoy, d'you know if Ottery St. Catchpole is on the way?"

            Draco nodded. "It is. We'll stop for a little bit, but don't tell her where you're going."

            The group landed outside the Burrow. Draco did not enter the house of course, being that he's been enemies with the Weasleys (except, recently, Ginny) and Ron's mother might suffer a heart attack if she saw him. Ginny and Ron disappeared inside the house. Silence followed them, until an ear-shattering, booming voice was emitted from the house.

            "Where on earth have you been?" Molly screeched. She, of course, had been waiting for the two of them. "Have you any idea how worried I've been? You didn't come off the train! I thought you'd been kidnapped! I even alerted Dumbledore! Ginny, I'm surprised at you; how could you do that?"

            "Mum! Calm down! We had gone to the hospital for a little while to see if Harry was all right!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron looked at her in shock – how did she think of a lie so quickly?

            Molly paused a moment. "I suppose…I suppose that's a good reason to have gone, but honestly, you two! Why couldn't you have come home first?" Molly sighed and shook her head. "Go on upstairs. You look tired."

            Ron and Ginny glanced at each other and climbed the stairs to Ron's room. When they reached the blazingly bright orange room, Ginny shut the door quietly while Ron peered out the window looking for Draco.

            "Come on, Gin," Ron whispered as he climbed on the broom Draco had flown up with.

            Hour upon hour passed. Ron was aching from flying, and Draco was struggling to stay awake. Ginny held onto Ron's waist tightly so as to not fall off. The sky was now pitch black, sporadically dotted with brightly shining stars. Ginny gazed around her, the sky enveloping her in its comforting embrace. She wished she could be on Draco's broom, tightly holding onto him instead – breathing in his scent and burying her face in his neck.

            The stars seemed to twinkle sleepily at her, willing her eyes shut. She wanted to hold onto Draco so badly – the ache to kiss him once again was so powerful. She needed to feel his arms again. Ginny's eyes slipped shut, a small smile playing on her face as her dreams replaced troubled thoughts.

            "Ginny! Wake up!" A hand roughly shook her. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and faced Ron's.

            "What?" she replied groggily, wiping her hand against her eye.

            "You've been asleep. We've just arrived in Hogsmeade," Draco told her. His silvery eyes flashed as he looked at her.

            "Why are we in Hogsmeade? I thought we were going straight to Hogwarts." Ginny looked around and realized that they were all in a small and cozy room in the Leaky Cauldron. They had apparently rented one.

            Ron pointed to a clock nearby. It was nearly two in the morning. "Malfoy and I were getting too tired. Plus we didn't think it'd be a good idea to bust into the castle at this hour."

            Ginny yawned again. "May I go back to sleep now? I'm awfully tired."

            Ron nodded. "There's only one bed, but an armchair over there. I suppose one of us will have to sleep there."

            The three of them glanced around at each other. Ron would never allow Ginny and Draco to sleep in the same bed, but Ron would feel uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as Ginny, as they were too old. That left Ron and Draco…but no. Ron would never, ever subject himself to that kind of torment. Ron glared at Draco and saw he was probably thinking the same thing, as he had a look of disgust plastered on his pale face. Ginny seemed to notice this and tutted loudly.

            "We'll make a barrier out of pillows, Gin," Ron said stiffly as he walked over to the bed. "Malfoy can sleep in the armchair."

            Draco opened his mouth angrily as if to say something, but Ginny shot him a warning glance and shook her head. He immediately closed his mouth and grunted. Draco marched over to a closet with extra linens and gruffly grabbed a pillow and blanket.

            Ginny looked at Draco with saddened eyes but crawled into the generously large bed and snuggled down. She felt an odd combination of restlessness and lethargy as she lay in the bed. After a few minutes, she could hear Ron beginning to snore, meaning he was in a deep sleep. Ginny pushed back her covers and crept out of the bed. She tiptoed quietly over to the armchair where Draco sat, apparently asleep. She could hardly see where she was going, but managed to find his face and kiss him lightly on the forehead.

            "Draco," she whispered softly, trying to nudge him awake.

            His eyes opened slowly. "Ginny, what are you doing awake?" he said, just as quietly.

            "I can't sleep." Ginny put her hand on Draco's thigh for balance and slid on top of him, resting her head against his chest. She could hear and feel the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat in his chest. Ginny tapped her hand against his firm chest with his pulse, smiling. Draco lifted a hand and placed it on top of her head, stroking her hair softly. With this Ginny heard and felt his heartbeat quicken.

            Draco could not believe something like this was happening to him. A year ago – even a few months ago – he would never believe he'd be sitting in an armchair with Ginny Weasley falling asleep on his lap.

            Ron was the first one awake. He rolled over and squinted at the clock, which read only about eleven in the morning. He groaned and buried his head back in the pillow, wanting more sleep.

            "Time to get up, Ginny," he mumbled into his pillow. He got no response, so he looked up and notice that an empty space replaced where his sister should be. He propped himself up on his arm and looked towards the armchair where Draco was sleeping. Only he was not alone. Ginny was draped over him, one arm on his chest and the other where he could not see. Ron's mouth dropped open in shock and he scrambled out of bed.

            Draco was awakened suddenly by the sudden removal of Ginny from his lap. She let out a small yelp as Ron dragged her off his lap. Ron looked absolutely livid, and glared at Draco as if this was his fault.

            "Malfoy…don't touch my sister. And you, Gin, I don't want you near him."

            Ginny wrenched her hand free from Ron's. "Ron, don't you _dare tell me what to do." Her voice dripped with venom. "I can be with who I want to be with. And I…I want to be with Draco."_

            Ron frowned, and Draco stood silently. He knew that any word he would have to say would have Ron on him like a lion upon fresh meat, and he didn't want to get into a physical fight at the moment. Though Draco did have a bit of trouble trying to hide a small smile, as Ginny had just admitted she wanted to be with him. Draco turned his face towards the opposite wall to hide his face.

            "I suppose you're real happy about this, huh, Malfoy? You've gotten Harry and probably have gotten laid as well –" 

            Ginny interrupted by smacking Ron across the arm. "Ron! Stop being such a prat! Why can't you just accept things for the way they are? Draco has changed, can't you see that? He wouldn't be helping us if he didn't!"

            "But it's his fault that we're in this mess in the first place! I bet he's going to become a Death Eater. This is probably his…his initiation rite of passage thingy!" he shouted angrily.

Ron's face was turning redder by the second, and Ginny could see he was about to explode. She turned to Draco and motioned him out of the room. Once he was gone, Ginny sat Ron down on the bed and tried to get him to calm down.

"I just don't understand, Ginny! He's taunted our family for years. He's ridiculed Harry and Hermione and everyone we know. What could you possibly see in him?" Ron asked desperately.

Ginny sighed heavily. "He's changed. I'm not saying he'll never taunt anyone again, but he's definitely not like he was. I know you can't see what I see, and I'm not asking you to. All I want is for you to step aside. Let me be happy."

"And let you make a huge mistake."

"If it's a mistake, I have to learn on my own."

Ron could not argue. She was spitting out logic faster than he could think of an argument. "I'll…try to accept it. But Ginny – if he ever says or does anything that is wrong, I'll make sure he pays." Ron looked away. "We need to get to Hogwarts."

* * *

The trio anxiously entered the castle around one in the afternoon. They looked around carefully, spotting no one. It seemed so much emptier than usual. Ron, Draco, and Ginny all collectively decided to climb the stairs, where they figured Dumbledore's office would be. After they rounded a corner where Draco said Dumbledore's office was, they heard a familiar voice float out from the corridor right in front of them.

"— any idea where they could have gone. You're positive they weren't in the Manor?" It was Hermione.

"Yes. We searched everywhere," Dumbledore replied solemnly. The two of them stopped and looked up suddenly seeing Draco, Ron, and Ginny standing ten feet in front of them.

"Ron! Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, running to them and embracing them tightly. "Oh, I've been so worried! I had to tell Dumbledore, because I didn't know if Lucius caught you. What…what is Draco doing here?"

"He's helping," Ron said forcibly. Ginny raised her eyebrows but smiled at Ron's attempt to be civil.

Hermione looked at Draco and Ginny and her view slid down to their conjoined hands. Draco and Ginny only held onto each other's hands more tightly when they noticed she saw.

Dumbledore glided next to Hermione. "I see you've made it back all right. Mr. Malfoy, your father has been arrested. He's being held at the Ministry currently."

Draco didn't look the least bit shaken. In fact, he looked rather pleased. "About time," he mumbled, but no one caught it. "You didn't mention…"

"The antidote? No. We did not. Hermione has informed us of everything that's transpired among you. Naturally, we believed her." Dumbledore smiled at Hermione.

"Professor, we've got to get it back from Voldemort," Draco said firmly.

"Ah…" Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, before his features suddenly turned grave. "That is simply impossible for you to accomplish on your own. I know you're all quite talented, but I'm afraid I cannot possibly let you do this. I'll have to gather some Aurors…"

"No!" Draco interrupted. "Uh…I mean, Professor, you can't do that. He'll destroy it. He doesn't care. The plan doesn't call for…"

"Plan?" Dumbledore asked, breaking off Draco's speech.

"What, you thought he went to all this trouble just for laughs?" Draco said. Ginny elbowed him in the side. "Sorry...." he muttered. 

"Why don't we all go into my office for a moment?" Dumbledore suggested.

The five of them all squished into the spiral staircase and ascended. There were enough chairs for all of them in the office, and they all sat and looked to Draco to start speaking.

"I guess I'm supposed to explain the plan now." Draco swallowed and stood, pacing back and forth. "Voldemort does not want Potter fighting against him. However, after repeated failed attempts to kill him, he's come to realize he'd be better as a follower of himself. So the Death Eaters came together to devise a way to make Potter forget who he was against, but still retain knowledge of who he was. After much testing, they created a potion that would do just that. The only copy of the instructions was in the hands of my father. Those are now destroyed. The antidote is in possession of Voldemort. See, the potion does not work alone. After the person is initially poisoned, the antidote can go two ways – if given by a person loved by Potter before the potion was taken, he will revert back to his original personality. If given by a person loved by Potter after the potion was taken, he will forever be…this way. If the antidote is not taken within a certain amount of time after the poison was consumed – he will die. Voldemort doesn't care that much if Potter dies. He's extremely apathetic."

"How long?" Ginny whispered, horrified.

"Six months," Draco replied.

"That's only until the beginning of February," Hermione said. "We've got to do something, Professor. We can't let him destroy the antidote."

Everyone in the room fell silent. No one knew what to say, not even Dumbledore. The situation seemed hopeless. The silence was shattered by a gruff voice.

"This is my fault," Draco said. "I know what I can do. I…I'm sorry." Draco turned and left the room, letting the door slam heavily behind him.


	11. Perfect

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything, except the little mirage spell I added in there.

A/N: This chapter is sort of long, but I'm sure you'll be happy about that. This didn't take too long to get out, but I only wrote it in one night…heh. Thank you Ash, for being the best beta ever and not caring that it's really long. I just want to say that Ash truly is a fantastic beta reader and you're all so jealous because she's not yours! Whoo…anyway, I hope you like. R&R please!

**Chapter Eleven: Perfect**

            "Draco, no!" Ginny cried after him. She followed his fleeting figure out of the office. "Draco," she said, catching up to him. "What are you going to do?"

            He spun around. "Anything."

            "Why are you trying to be so heroic? Damn it, Draco, you can't do this by yourself!" Ginny stamped her foot on the ground.

            "I'm not being heroic. I'm doing what has to be done. I've been fighting my father for seventeen years, Ginny. This is my opportunity to finally do something. Plus…your family, your friends…they all think I'm still on Voldemort's side, my father's side. I'll show them I'm not. This is how I can make them see."

            "By getting yourself killed?" Ginny shrieked. "I don't want to lose you now; I've just got you."

            "I won't be killed."

            "How do you know?"

            "I just do."

            Draco gave her a softened version of his trademark smirk and started to leave, but Ginny reached out and grabbed his wrist to tug him back. Draco turned to face her in surprise, but Ginny shushed him and pressed her lips firmly against his own. Draco's surprise quickly melted away and he enthusiastically responded to her kiss. Yet as soon as it started, Ginny pulled away and whispered in his ear, then took off down the hall to the office and disappeared before he could respond.

            He wouldn't be able to respond to her words even if she stayed. He was in a state of shock to what she had just whispered in his ear moments before. Draco stared straight ahead, repeating her rushed words in his head over and over again to make sure he knew what they meant. Those words he had heard, or thought he heard, meant so much. He had never heard them spoken to him in his life, and here, a girl had just truthfully spoken with her heart.

            "I love you."

* * *

            Draco made his flight to Macnair's in a daze. He was quite unsure of what he was doing. Macnair's home was surely the place where he would find the Death Eaters, since his own home was most likely swarming with Aurors. Draco wondered vaguely whether or not his father managed to worm his way out of imprisonment. Lucius had a knack for avoiding punishment for his wrongdoings, so it was nothing new to him.

            Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed Macnair's house by whooshing speedily over it. He wrenched the handle of the broomstick around and descended onto the poorly watered lawn. Draco, shrouded in the night's darkness, carefully hid his broom behind the shrubbery in front of the house. Draco needn't slip into the house unnoticed; that was not his plan. Instead, he boldly marched to the front door and pounded loudly on the door. A round, wicked face appeared in the door frame and grinned maliciously when he saw Draco. He silently invited him in, gesturing inside.

            "Where is everyone, Macnair?" Draco asked suspiciously. 

            "In there." Macnair pointed to an adjoining room. "Your father was beginning to wonder whether you'd show."

            "Of course I would show," Draco spat, grimacing. He swept past Macnair and entered the room.

            A group of cloaked Death Eaters stood in a circle, obscuring the center from sight. Most were murmuring almost inaudibly to the person standing next to them. A crackling fire illuminated only a small portion of the room, giving an almost dementor-like effect to the Death Eaters. Draco was unafraid of these people and pushed them aside carelessly to reach the center of the circle. In the middle were Harry, Lucius, and Voldemort.

            "Father," Draco drawled, crossing his arms, "you've evaded incarceration again."

            Lucius smirked. "Yes, I have. I'm glad you've arrived," he said, though he did not sound glad at all. "As you can see, we have our new…friend…here to join us." He motioned to Harry, who was smiling oddly.

            Turning to Voldemort, Draco questioned, "You have the antidote?" Draco questioned.

            "Yes. Somehow I knew it would fall out of Lucius's hands. The instructions were almost lost to Ginny Weasley." Voldemort paused here to let Lucius's carelessness sink in. "Now, it seems we have two ceremonies. Harry must take the antidote, and Draco…he'll be inducted into our special little circle."

            Draco's breath caught in his chest unnoticeably. He knew that this would eventually happen, but he didn't think so soon. It was said that on his 18th birthday, the day he was officially an adult, he would officially become a Death Eater. It seemed too soon now. He was still seventeen, though his maturity has soared past the "adult" level.

            "So soon?" Draco said carefully. He tried to hide his incredulity.

            "It would be a sort of congratulations. You aided in the retrieval of those pesky ingredients from Snape's private storage. You also were the one to execute the poisoning. I think it would be best," Voldemort responded, smirking.

            "Good." Draco glanced at Harry, who was examining the faces in the room with a sort of sickening pleasure.

            Draco was trying to come up with a strategy in his head quickly, realizing he only had a few minutes before Harry had to drink the antidote. He couldn't destroy it, or Harry would die. But no one in the room could give Harry the potion without him becoming permanently evil.

            Voldemort cleared his throat, breaking Draco's concentration. "Since everyone is here, we should begin. Draco, you decide. What shall be first, your induction, or Harry's antidote?"

            _Quick, Draco, quick. If you're inducted…you'll spare some time. Draco opened his mouth slowly and took a deep breath. "I'll go first."_

            Voldemort nodded shortly, and stepped toward Draco. "Repeat after me, Draco." Voldemort grabbed his arm and folded up the sleeve to reveal Draco's pale arm. "As a Death Eater, I will devote my life to the Dark Lord. I promise to serve and protect the name of Voldemort and anything he defends. I will never reveal the names of my fellow followers, but if I ever forget where my loyalties lie, I accept death as my fate."

            Draco did not need to hear Voldemort say it. He had it memorized already, from the nightly repetitions his father made him practice for years. However, this would be the one time that a repetition would really mean something. He knew what would come after he finished the speech. Draco could almost smell the burning flesh before it happened, before Voldemort laughed as Draco finished saying the last few words.

            Voldemort's fingers, normally cold, were blisteringly hot against Draco's skin. He flinched from the scorching pain. It seemed to go forever – he could taste the smoldering skin's awful flavor. The pain was fading and the noise of the sizzling died down to a mere hiss. Draco thought it was over, but he did not know that something had gone wrong.

            "Traitor," he heard Voldemort hiss lowly.

            "What?" Draco shot back. Voldemort raised his arm to point at Draco's arm. He slowly looked down, preparing to see the Dark Mark tainting his pale skin, but there was nothing. A red splotch marked the spot where Voldemort had pressed. There was no Dark Mark. "What the hell…?"

            "The Dark Mark will not appear on those who are not faithful."

            "But it will never fade on those who have left the circle," Lucius added, sliding into the conversation. "I cannot believe this. Where have I gone wrong, Draco? How could you be unfaithful to the Dark Lord?"

            Draco stiffened. "I don't believe in following anything."

            "That _is a problem, Draco," Voldemort said, turning his back. "Such a problem."_

            Draco backed up, accidentally knocking into the circle of Death Eaters. He glared up at them, silently demanding that they move, but they only pulled closer together. Draco knew he was in trouble. They were closing in on him and bringing him only closer to Voldemort. 

            Draco had his back to Voldemort. It was a sign of weakness to show your back to him. The instant Draco realized what he was doing, it was too late. A sharp, piercing jolt of pain exploded in his back and he fell forward, crashing into the circle of Death Eaters. They opened a space for him to hit the ground and watched as thick red blood oozed from underneath his robe. Above him, Voldemort held a bloodstained dagger.

            "_Avada Kedavra seemed too simple for him." Lucius showed no expression. Miles away, Ginny felt a twinge in her heart._

            "We have to go to Draco," she said loudly, interrupting the conversation among Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore.

            They all looked at her in surprise. "What did you say?" Hermione said, standing.

            "Something has gone wrong. We have to go _now._" Ginny stood and crossed the room to the door. "If you're not going to follow me, then I guess I'm going alone," she said, without turning around.

            "Ginny, we don't even know where they are!" Ron yelled.

            "Then we'll find them!" she shouted, spinning around to face them. "We can't sit here and do nothing, when Draco could be dying!" She felt her heart drop at the mere thought of his death. She couldn't bear to live knowing she had spoken words of her love for him, and not hear his response.

            "Professor, do you know anyplace where they could be?" Hermione asked quietly.

            "Macnair," he stated solemnly. "Macnair is one of Voldemort's closest followers. I am almost sure that would be a second choice place for the Death Eaters."

            "Then that's where we're going," Ginny said.

            "I am afraid I cannot go with you," Dumbledore added. "I know, however, that you are all to be trusted. Good luck."

            Ron nodded to Dumbledore and followed Hermione and Ginny out of his office. The three of them walked silently in the corridor to the Quidditch broom closet.

            "Er…Ginny?" Ron said suddenly. 

            "What?"

            "I'm…I'm sorry about…you know," Ron said awkwardly. Ron wasn't exactly eloquent when it came to apologies.

            Ginny smiled. Living with Ron for so many years, she knew exactly what he meant. "Thanks, Ron." She grabbed Ron around the neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

            They were interrupted by Hermione clearing her throat. They looked towards her and she pushed a broom into each of their hands.

            "Macnair's isn't that far away from Malfoy Manor. It's about five miles, give or take a few." When Hermione got odd looks in response, she added, "Sometimes you need to know a few important addresses!" Ron shook his head, and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

            "Don't tell me you study address books as well, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically as they took off. 

            "Oh, honestly, Ron," Hermione sighed.

            "What are we going to do when we get there?" Ginny said suddenly. "We haven't got a plan, and Death Eaters are bound to be at Macnair's. Voldemort too."

            "I suppose we'll just try to sneak in and look for Draco. If you get caught…well, I'm not saying you should use the Unforgivable Curses freely, but if you're about to be killed, just protect yourself," Ron said.

            An uncomfortable hush fell over them. The thought of using any of the Unforgivable Curses was perturbing, even to save themselves.

            The flight stayed in almost complete silence, until Hermione spotted Macnair's house. It was much smaller than any of them had expected, but as dangerous as Malfoy Manor all the same. Ron directed them around the house until they found a room that glimmered with the light of a dimly lit fire. They found a window they could peer in, and made sure that they could not be seen.

            The scene was alarming. A group of Death Eaters surrounded Voldemort, who was talking inertly. Harry stood next to Voldemort compliantly, smirking faintly. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny knew he was still under the effect of the potion, but they could not be sure that he hadn't been given the antidote yet.

            "Draco!" Ginny whispered. 

            Slumped against the back wall was an unconscious Draco, blood smeared on the wall around him. He looked paler than usual. Ginny could only hope that he was not dead.

            "It's okay, Gin, we'll get in there," Ron said soothingly.

            "Look," Hermione whispered, pointing upwards to an open window directly above the room with the Death Eaters. "Let's go in there."

            They all clambered noiselessly through the window and put the brooms next to the window. They seemed to be in Macnair's bedroom. They were about to leave the room, when Ginny shushed them and pointed to a vent under the window. Voices floated out from the vent.

            "— do the honors. Of course, I am the most obvious choice, but I'd rather one of my followers do it. Lucius, since you are most grief-stricken about the loss of your son—" here Ginny clasped her hand to her mouth, "—I think it would comfort you to bring in our newest member."

            "You are most generous, My Lord," Lucius purred.

            Voldemort clapped his hands together. "Goyle, fetch the antidote. The time has come."

            The three students looked at each other in horror, knowing that if they were going to do something, they had to do it fast.

            "I'll go down there and see where Goyle went to get the antidote. You guys devise a plan. Quick!" Hermione said, and before Ron could stop her, she ran out of the room silently.

            Hermione crept down the stairs as silently as she could. The room with the Death Eaters was directly behind the staircase so she would not be seen, but her footsteps could be heard if she made too much noise.

            A noise of rummaging reached her ears. She instinctively slid next to the wall and peered around it carefully. Goyle had his back to her, searching a desk for the antidote. As soon as he made a grunt of triumph, Hermione leapt out from behind the wall, and whispered fiercely, "_Stupefy!_" 

            Goyle's stocky figure suddenly became rigid and he slowly tipped backwards. Hermione rushed forward and attempted to ease him to the ground, but he was too heavy. She only managed to soften the noise he made as he crashed to the ground. She looked down and saw the potion bottle clutched in his hand. Hermione wrenched it out of his hand and looked carefully at the bottle. There wasn't much of the dark green potion in the bottle; a teaspoon's amount, perhaps. Hermione pocketed the potion happily and made her way to the staircase.

            Hermione nearly screamed when she knocked into someone on the stairs, but Ron's hand covered her mouth and shushed her. He looked at her warningly and she quieted. Shooting him an angry look, she took the potion out of her pocket and shook it, smiling. Ginny nodded her head towards the back of the stairs, indicating that the Death Eaters were still back there.

            "Ambush?" Ron whispered.

            Ginny bit her lip. "Too risky," she murmured back. "If we only had some Polyjuice Potion."

            "There is a spell…but it's hard. I haven't mastered it. It's almost like a mirage. It even changes your voice," Hermione whispered cautiously. "I could…I could pretend to be Goyle…"

            Hermione was cut off by the angry hiss of Voldemort. "Where is that blundering fool? Goyle!"

            "We need to hurry!" Ron said, panicked.

            "All right, I'll do it." Hermione drew a breath and let her eyes close, raising her wand to her face. "_Tego oris_," she whispered. A shimmering veil covered Hermione's face, and distorted her features so she looked exactly like Goyle. "I can't be touched, or it shatters the mirage."

            Ron looked at her in amazement. "You're a genius, Hermione. Be careful. We'll rush in if we hear any trouble."

            Hermione nodded and proceeded to the room. The Death Eaters turned to her as she slumped into the room, holding the potion in her hand.

            "Goyle. What took you so long, you incompetent idiot?" Lucius said angrily from where he stood. "Come, give me the potion."

            Hermione could not give him it. That would completely defeat the purpose. She had to think of something – fast. "I…I want to give Potter the potion."

            "Oh, do you? Well, I have news for you, idiot…"

            "Silence, Lucius," Voldemort said silkily, raising his hand to silence him. "Goyle, why do you think that you should do the honors?"

            "I am faithful and always have been. Lucius is your right-hand Death Eater and is highly acknowledged. One of the lesser…" Hermione was having trouble "dumbing down" her language. Goyle wasn't so intelligent, and probably did not use large words. "One of the Death Eaters that aren't so acknowledged."

            "Hmmm…you know, Goyle, maybe you're right. But no." Voldemort smirked. "Give Lucius the potion, now."

            "No," Hermione said, backing away. She could feel the mirage beginning to weaken. It was terribly draining to hold up a spell for as long as she had. "No…" she whispered again, her voice beginning to sound like her own again. The mirage in front of her shimmered once and then dimmed, revealing Hermione.

            The Death Eaters gasped, though Voldemort simply laughed. "That was very courageous, but very, very stupid."

            Hermione glared at Voldemort and uncapped the bottle. She lifted the vial to her lips and poured the contents into her mouth, pretending to swallow it. In reality, she kept the potion in her mouth. Ron and Ginny rushed into the room at that moment and glanced around the room. The Death Eaters seemed taken aback.

            "What…what is going on here?" Lucius roared. He grabbed his wand, but Voldemort laid his hand on Lucius's arm.

            "If they want to play, they can play. Harry will now die of course, now that this young lady has so foolishly drunk the potion," Voldemort hissed.

            Ron and Ginny gasped and looked towards Hermione, but she merely widened her eyes at them to try and show that she didn't really drink it. Suddenly, the three of them were pushed against the back wall where Draco lay, still unconscious. Ginny pressed her fingers to his neck and sighed thankfully that his heartbeat, though weak, was still there.

            "You three can be practice for our new members. Crabbe, Goyle, come here. These two – Crabbe and Goyle's children – are going to become Death Eaters. You may watch," Voldemort said, as if this were a treat.

            Ginny was too preoccupied with Draco to listen to Voldemort. She quietly took out her wand as the Death Eaters returned to their ceremony. Having spent much time with Madam Pomfrey as an aide in the hospital wing, she could attempt to heal him. She leaned Draco forward to rest his head on her shoulder, and gingerly peeled the blood soaked cloak off of his back. She flinched at the deep stab wound in his upper left shoulder but tapped it gently with her wand. The gash slowly sewed itself back together. No indication of a wound was left. Ginny sighed, relieved, and pushed him back against the wall. Draco still would not wake.

            "He's lost too much blood," she whispered to herself. She could not fix that with her wand.

            The three of them were suddenly pulled to their feet. Voldemort turned to them with Harry at his side. Harry was expressionless as he stared at his three best friends. There was absolutely no recognition beneath his eyes.

            "Say goodbye to your enemies, Harry," Voldemort whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

            "Wait!" Ginny shouted. "Can…can we say goodbye to Harry?"

            Hermione looked at Ginny with wide eyes. That would be perfect! All she needed to do would be to get the potion inside Harry's mouth…only it was in _her mouth, which would mean…she would need to kiss him._

            "Hmm…I suppose," Voldemort said.

            Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all went up to Harry's sneering face.

            Ginny went first. "Harry. I had a crush on you for so long. And even though you didn't like me like that, you were always so nice to me. I was the little sister, the tagalong. Or at least I felt that way. But you didn't care. I miss you, Harry." Ginny leaned forward and gave him a slight hug. She felt him shudder beneath her.

Ron stepped forward. "Well…Harry, I know you think you hate me. But _I_ know this isn't true. We've been best friends for seven years. We were always loyal to each other. I could depend on you for anything. Even though I know I got a little jealous sometimes, I really respected you. I know you think I'm your enemy now, but I still know you're my best friend." Ron nodded solemnly and stepped back.

Hermione could not say anything. The potion in her mouth was about to leak out. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and leaned her face in quickly, pressing her mouth over Harry's open one, as he was about to speak. The potion leaked from Hermione's mouth into Harry's, and taken by surprise, he swallowed.

Ron shouted in surprise, and Ginny grinned and tugged Hermione away from Voldemort before he could grab her. Harry fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as everyone in the room watched him. He gagged and banged on the floor in pain, but slowly stopped, his breathing heavy. He looked around the room and slowly stood.

"What's going on?" he yelled, obviously confused.

Hermione grinned. "Harry, is it you?"

"What? Of course it's me, what are you on about?" Harry grabbed his wand and backed away from Voldemort. "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but…"

"Oh, Harry. I had such high hopes for you. First I thought that you would be my favorite new Death Eater. Then I thought you were going to die, which didn't matter much. Now I have to kill you," Voldemort said menacingly.

"Run!" Ron shouted. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her forward. Ginny started to run, but remembered Draco on the floor. She whipped out her wand and cast a charm that made Draco feather light, and dragged him with her.

There were too many Death Eaters attempting to run, causing mayhem in the small room. The four students managed to dart upstairs to Macnair's bedroom where the brooms were. When Ginny reached the room, the others were already out the window. 

"Come on, Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"I've got…Draco…the charm wore off, he's too heavy!" Ginny yelled back. Harry, who was on a broom outside the window, flew back in and helped her climb on a broom with Draco. Voldemort crashed through the door as soon as Ginny reached the window with her broom. 

"_Avada—!" Voldemort started, but Ginny managed to fly off as soon as he started. Though they seemed in the clear, the Death Eaters started shooting their spells in the air. Ron was sharing a broom with Hermione – she was clutching him very tightly of course, her bravery having worn off. Harry had taken Draco on his broom, much to his disgust. He hadn't the faintest idea why they were so concerned about saving him. Ginny dodged the jets of angry red light, flying on her own broom._

The five of them flew out of range of the Death Eaters. Ron let out a whoop of joy, while Hermione laughed. Ginny, however, kept shooting Draco worried glances. She couldn't celebrate while Draco was dying. She thought only of getting him back to Hogwarts. She smiled at the thought of him waking, and telling him what had happened after they arrived. Everything was almost perfect. Almost.


	12. The Truth Apart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did.

**A/N**: I'm no doctor, so if anything about Draco's condition is wrong, so be it.  Anyway, I have some sad news. There may only be one or two more chapters left. So the next one might be the last one, or the one after that; I haven't decided yet. Thank you Ashley for helping me out with the rest of the storyline and being a great beta reader. Also, thanks to: **wun-liddo-babi**, **m**, **Belinda, **Peanuts**, ****TOM LOVER, ****Sassy, **Tina & Delta**, **Angie**, ****Aisha, **Diana**, ****Ahoyhoy, ****Tash, **Wuggles**, ****Helen, ****Babalooey, **~*Danny's Little Girl*~**, **Arriana**, ****Renee, ****chimerical, **draco-m's-hun**, **starbright**, ****Majesty,** Moony**, ****Pen2Paper, my fellow ****Lindsay, ****Tinytim, **Happy Happy Joy Joy**, **O.J**, ****patheticloser, **lipstickandbruises**, **Bella O**, ****Mia (I'm glad you liked it! See you at FF), and last but definitely not least, **Katzi **– definitely one of my most dedicated readers. Thank you all so much!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Truth Apart**

             The flight was silent. It was not the sort of silence that hangs comfortably among familiar people; this was the silence that looms in awkward places to settle for extended and excruciating periods of time. Each person in the flock of broomsticks was plagued by either confused or painful thoughts, except for those unconscious.

            Harry was still wondering why he had Draco latched around his waist, though he would not question why. Ginny kept glancing over at Harry and Draco, once or twice catching Harry's eye and smiling weakly. He would only smile in return, his eyes glazed over in confusion. Ron was too much in daze to think of anything coherent, while Hermione lazily laid her head on Ron's back. Her breath tickled the nape of his neck, but he didn't want to bother her, for she was near sleeping.

            The castle came into view as the sun rose. If they weren't so preoccupied with their thoughts, they would have realized how breathtaking the castle looked, with the early sunshine glow illuminating parts of the majestic castle. The dawn's cold blew mercilessly against the teenagers' pink cheeks as they descended upon the castle's front lawn. Ron tried his best not to wake Hermione as he landed. He picked her up off the broomstick and nodded his head to the door. Harry looked down at Draco, who was still passed out, and sighed. He bent over and wrenched him off the ground (though carried him gentler when he caught the look Ginny gave him) to carry him inside.

            As they thought, Dumbledore was waiting for them. He was not alone in his office, however, as made apparent by a loud shriek accompanied by a sort of hoarse grunting.

            "I…have never been so angry in my life!" Molly Weasley cried. "I yelled at you the minute you came home, and then you ran off again! Where on earth have you been?"

            Dumbledore stood behind her, a small smile playing on his face. Arthur Weasley stood fidgeting with his hat next to Molly. She was still shouting on and on about Ron and Ginny when Dumbledore decided to step in.

            "Molly," he said calmly, "perhaps we should allow them to explain."

            Molly nodded, yet eyed them with intensity. She would evaluate their explanations carefully.

            Ron made a move to speak, but Ginny cut him off. He shot her a warning glance, but she waved her hand and stepped forward from the group.

            "We can't explain now. I know you want us to, but we've got to get Draco to the hospital wing. I think he's lost a lot of blood." Ginny's voice wavered and she nearly collapsed into tears, but she tried as hard as she could to keep her composure.

            Professor Dumbledore looked to the unconscious Draco and nodded. Ginny hurriedly helped Harry grab Draco again to bring him to Madam Pomfrey. Harry thought Ginny did not notice the frequent glances he kept giving her, but she startled him when she spoke.

            "Why do you keep looking at me, Harry?" she said suddenly.

            He was caught off guard. "I am just really confused. I haven't any idea what's going on. I feel like I'm in a parallel universe."

            Ginny sighed heavily and said in a softer voice, "I know. I suppose it'll all be explained soon. Dumbledore might not want me to tell you all about it, but only I can explain…some things."

            "Like why we're helping Malfoy?"

            Ginny swallowed. She knew this was coming. "Yea. But I don't think this is the right time to talk about that."

            They had just reached the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey saw them. She laid Draco on an empty bed and quickly checked his vital signs. Thankfully, he was still alive, but his pulse was very weak.

            As usual, Madam Pomfrey did not ask questions. She merely tended to Draco while Ginny helped and Harry looked on. Into Draco's arm a needle was inserted, which from there a tube continued up to a container of blood. The blood flowed steadily into Draco's arm and returned the color of his naturally pale skin. Ginny, though still wearing a look of utmost concern, smiled as she noticed his heartbeat pick up a little.

            Madam Pomfrey let out a little sigh. "He'll be all right. He just needs a little rest."

            "May I stay with him awhile?" Ginny asked.

            Madam Pomfrey normally did not let people stay with new patients, but the look on Ginny's anxious face made her give in. "All right, just don't wake him up, or startle him, or…well, you know." She smiled a little and left the room, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Draco.

            "You can go on up to Dumbledore, Harry," Ginny said quietly, staring at Draco's still form.

            Harry had too many bewildering questions to ask, so he decided to listen to Ginny and go back up to Dumbledore's office. 

            Ginny watched Harry leave without another word. She was glad to be alone with Draco for a moment, even though he was not awake. His near-death experience was too much for her. She just admitted to loving him, and could not bear him leaving so soon after.

            "Draco," Ginny whispered softly, laying a hand on his chest and sitting on the bed. "I…I really do love you. I know that people will say that I don't, because of our age…but I know it's real."

            Draco lay still and silent. Ginny sighed heavily and looked around the room for a moment before she stood and crossed the room to the window. She watched the early sun shine brightly on the dew-covered grass and warm the air.

            "Ginny," a voice said from across the room. Ginny, startled, jumped.

            "Draco?" she said, and wheeled around.

            Draco was sitting up in bed, half-smiling at her. It was unnatural for Draco to smile genuinely, and it looked like he hadn't much practice at it. He restricted the smile to a mere smirk and kept it at that.

            "Draco!" Ginny cried, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

            Draco returned the hug and mumbled something into Ginny's hair. She pulled away and looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

            "What?"

            Draco sighed. "I just wanted to say…that…I…" Draco was forcing the words out. He wanted to say them so badly, but he had never done it before. Love was forbidden in his house, and any sign of speaking of it was severely punished. "I …love you."

            Ginny's face was blank for a moment. Draco could feel his heart beginning to drop, a fifty foot fall down through his ribs, when Ginny suddenly beamed.

            "I was hoping you'd say that!" she said happily, and threw herself on him once again. "Do you think you can move, or do you want to stay here? I can always –" Ginny was cut off by the sudden slamming of the hospital door and rushed speech.

            "We're being generous. That's a minimum charge, that is." It was Cornelius Fudge, speaking very quickly. "Where is he?"

            Ginny and Draco stared at the small, stocky figure of Cornelius Fudge in the doorway. A look of alarm reigned over his features as he looked to Ginny and Draco.

            Dumbledore walked calmly in after Fudge. "Cornelius, couldn't you wait until the boy is rested and in good health? He has just arrived in the hospital wing."

            "Madam Pomfrey," Fudge said, startling the nurse, "is Mr. Malfoy well enough to go?"

            Madam Pomfrey stiffened. "I _suppose_, but I'd rather he rest."

            "He is fine, then. We'll take him in." Fudge motioned to the two men with him carelessly.

            "What's going on?" Ginny asked angrily. "Where are you taking him?"

            Fudge ignored her.

            "Draco Malfoy, you're under arrest for assistance in conspiracy and poisoning with the intent to harm." 

            Draco didn't seem surprised. In fact, he simply shrugged and climbed out of bed. Ginny's jaw dropped open as she watched the two large men seize Draco by the arms and walk him out the door. 

            "No!" Ginny started to the door, but Professor Dumbledore caught her by the shoulder to hold her back. She tried to fight him, but Dumbledore was quite strong for such an old man. "No! Let him go…no!" She was growing weary from the struggling, and resorted to glaring angrily at Fudge, who was standing rather uncomfortably, fidgeting with his bowler hat.

            "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Weasley. He'll be held in Azkaban. He'll have a trial, I'm sure. Good day." Fudge crammed his bowler hat on and briskly walked out of the room.

            Only Ginny's heavy breathing could be heard. Dumbledore released her and Ginny stood upright. Without saying a word, she left the room and proceeded to Dumbledore's office where she knew her parents would still be. 

            As she expected, they were still there waiting for news. Molly jumped out of her seat and hugged Ginny tightly, the sound of her choking sobs ringing in Ginny's ears.

            Ginny detached herself from Molly and turned to her father. "Dad, a …friend of mine has been imprisoned for something he didn't do. I know it isn't your department, but he's going to have a trial and he doesn't have anyone to help him."

            Arthur looked taken aback. "Well, if he's a friend of yours…sure I'll help. But, uh, what was he imprisoned for?"

            Ginny looked at her feet. She was going to have to tell them sooner or later it was Draco they would be helping. "Technically, assistance in conspiracy." When she saw the looks on her parents' faces, she quickly added, "But he was forced into it by his father!"

            Molly, still wearing an apprehensive expression, said, "Who is it?"

            Ginny hesitated. They'd never help him, but it was worth a shot. "Draco Malfoy."

            The look of apprehension shifted to sheer perplexity. "Malfoy? Why on earth would we help him?"

            Ginny suddenly became aware that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still in the room. Ron looked something close to livid, Hermione looked uneasy, and Harry looked absolutely puzzled. She took a deep breath and continued.

            "Because I love him."

            No one made a noise except for Hermione, who let out a shrill squeak. Ginny looked over to her, and Hermione was grinning with her hands clasped together beneath her chin. Ginny smiled, but stopped when she remembered everyone else was still around her. She bit her lip and waited for them to reply.

            Molly cleared her throat. "Honey, maybe you just think that…"

            "No, Mom. I know what I feel. I love Draco."

            Harry cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn their heads to him. "Okay, someone really has to tell me what in the hell is going on!"

            No one really knew where to begin. Molly ushered Harry into a chair and sat down opposite, grasping his hands in her own.

            "Harry, dear, I want you to be calm when you hear this. I think that maybe it would be best if Hermione or Ron –" she looked at Ron quickly, and seeing his face purpling in vehemence because of Ginny's declaration, decided to change her mind "—or not. I'm sure Ginny would like to explain some things too."

            Ron didn't seem to mind being shunted out of the explanation. He huffed and crossed his arms, slumping into a chair far away from the group.

            Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but began talking to Harry. "This might sound a little weird, Harry, but it's the truth. It's December. You've been in St. Mungo's Hospital since around September."

            Harry's eyes widened. His mouth opened but it took a few seconds for any words to come out. "Why?"

            "You were poisoned. It made you almost exactly opposite from who you are. It was horrible; I've never seen anyone act like that before." Hermione grew rather uncomfortable, but Harry pushed her on.

            "What did I do?" he asked hoarsely.

            "It was cruel. You yelled at Neville once and threatened Ginny and me. You also punched Ron," Hermione added, nodding her head in Ron's direction.

            "I wouldn't… I wouldn't do that…" Harry whispered, shaking his head.

            "It wasn't you. It was the poison, remember?" Molly said softly, patting Harry's shoulder affectionately.

            "Who did it?"

            Ginny looked up at Hermione, her eyes fearful. Hermione fell silent and let Ginny take over, knowing that she was the one to tell.

            "It was Draco," Ginny murmured. "But he was forced by his father. If he didn't do it, he'd be killed. He tried to save you, too!"

            "I suppose you're going to defend him, now?" Harry asked scathingly.

            Ginny's face fell. "No, Harry, that's not what I'm doing. I'm just trying to set the facts straight. Set the truth apart from the lies."

            Ron shot out of his seat. "Ginny, don't defend Malfoy! He could have gotten Harry killed! Or he could have joined Voldemort's side! Do you realize what he could have caused?"

            Ginny stamped her foot. "Shut up, Ron! Don't you think I know that? Don't you think _he knows that?"_

            "No, I don't think he does. Honestly, Gin, I'm just worried. I think he's trying to lead you on to believe he's changed!"

            Ginny clenched her jaw and kept her mouth shut. Ron was completely stubborn, and arguing was no use. She turned back to Harry and continued with the story, ignoring Ron's protests.

            "We went to Macnair's to rescue you, because you were going to become a Death Eater. We managed to get you to drink the potion save him —"

            "Because Hermione kissed him," Ron said grouchily from his chair in the corner.

            Harry's mouth dropped open and Hermione reddened. "No," Ginny argued. "She made it look like she kissed you, Harry, but all she did was spit the potion in your mouth. It was sort of gross, actually, but clever nonetheless."

            Hermione smiled shyly at him and shrugged.

            Ginny continued, finishing the account of what had happened. "We got back here and now Draco's been arrested, right after almost being killed."

            Harry couldn't say he felt too badly for Malfoy, considering they had been enemies for about seven years. The look on Ginny's face, however, made his heart heavy. Perhaps she really did love him, and the thought of him being alone and cold in a cell saddened her. Harry's thoughts of Ginny's relationship with Draco floated out of his mind and were replaced by his own images of what had happened to him. He could envision himself terrorizing poor Neville and the rest of his friends. Had he really done that? No one could have believed that was really Harry, right?

            "Well, it's best we get you all home," Arthur said loudly, breaking the uncomfortable hush.

            The teens did not say anything as they followed Molly and Arthur out of Hogwarts, bidding Dumbledore a solemn and silent goodbye. All six of them clambered into the car, too tired and achy to care. They all had a mass of thoughts crowding their minds, causing throbbing headaches. Harry, perhaps the most migraine-plagued of all, reached out and grasped Hermione's hand in comfort.

* * *

A/N: What? What was that, an H/Hr moment? Maybe, maybe not. R&R! 


	13. Sentencing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, again.

A/N: Whoa…I was gone a really, really long time. I had my tonsils removed, so I was bedridden for awhile. I'm so sorry this took forever to get out! Well, here it is – chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter Thirteen: Sentencing**

            Had the rest of the Weasley children been home, Harry would have been forced to sleep on Ron's floor, a sacrifice Molly would be unwilling to make. Ginny ran to her room and shut the door as soon as they arrived at the Burrow. Harry was directed to Percy's old room mainly for its neatness and lack of foul odor – Molly had tried to vigorously clean every crevice of the twins' room, but hadn't been able to find the exact source of the stench. The bedroom was boarded off to the rest of the family as a toxic waste site. Only Fred and George were brave enough to enter the room when they came to visit.

            Even though the day was just beginning, the entire Weasley family (including Harry and Hermione) decided to turn in to bed. The only teenager to actually fall asleep was Ron, who, sprawled out on his bright orange bed, dozed off as soon as he hit the pillow. Ginny sat at her desk with her head in her hands, listening to her breathing pattern. In, out. In, out. Each breath was long and flowing and felt like an eternity, just because Draco wasn't there to breathe with her.

            Harry was lying on his stomach on Percy's old bed, which was far too musty and rigid for his liking. Percy's room seemed something out of a library. Books upon books about the Ministry were stacked in the corner, collecting dust. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and shut his eyes – not to fall asleep, but to replay the events of the day and try to figure out what had happened to him.

            Hermione had been lucky enough to get Bill's room. It was not too neat and not too disorderly, though she was enjoying none of this. Concerned though she was, she had her own inner turmoil that she had not divulged to anyone – and it was killing her. She wouldn't even admit it to herself, and instead dismissed it as a consequence of elevated emotions and levels of stress…that is, until she found herself walking to his room in the middle of the day, while everyone slept.

            "Wake up," she hissed, shaking his shoulder.

            All she got was a grunt in reply, and he rolled over, nearly pinning her arm underneath him. Hermione jumped back in time and narrowed her eyes, picking up one of the pillows he'd left unattended. She wound up and with almighty force, struck him right on the head. 

            "AHH! What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled, rubbing his head furiously. When he spotted Hermione, he gave a little start and hushed his voice. "What's going on?"

            Hermione froze. What was she doing? She hadn't had anything planned to say. She didn't even know why she had come into his room. "Uh…" she started, a blank look apparent on her face.

            Ron didn't seem to understand she didn't know what she was doing. "I know," he said, looking down, "you can't sleep because of all that's happened. I mean, you could see…well, I could sleep through anything, but…what…do you want to…to talk or something?" He had gotten off to a fairly good start, but reverted back to his usual self towards the end of "expressing feelings."

            Hermione shrugged and accepted this; after all, it was better than standing there in silence with her mouth open. "I suppose," she managed to stutter. 

Hermione scanned the room for somewhere to sit; however, Ron's room was cluttered and a chair was nowhere in sight. Ron grunted and shifted on his bed, so a space for her was available near him. She sat down, and in the process, managed to catch a glimpse of red boxers peeking through the sheets. _Funny_, Hermione thought, intrigued, _I would have guessed green_.

Though Hermione and Ron had been friends for quite some time, the situation at the moment was obviously uncomfortable. Ron was sans a shirt and only in boxers, while Hermione still had a shirt and pants on from earlier that morning. They both stopped talking a moment, in which time Ron managed to grab his shirt from the end of the bed and pull it roughly over his head, thoroughly ruffling his hair. Hermione snorted when she looked up at him. 

Ron tried to flatten it. "Anyway…you…er, wanted to talk?

Hermione decided to take over. "I want to talk about Ginny."

"Right."

"And Malfoy."

Ron grumbled and folded his arms, clearly unenthusiastic about Hermione's choice of conversation.

"Ginny does love him, Ron. I know she has for awhile."

"How can she? It's only been – what, a month?" he argued fiercely.

Though used to bickering incessantly with Ron, Hermione would not let this evolve into another one of their fights.

"So? Love can happen instantly or it could take months to develop. It doesn't have rules," she replied softly.

Ron didn't reply at once, but crossed his arms. "She's too young."

"She's sixteen!"

"She's my _sister."_

"She is her own person, Ron, and you are _not_ her father. If your dad isn't trying to break this up, then you have no right to do this to her. Ginny has enough on her plate at the moment, thank you very much, and she does not need your unnecessary anger and petty obstinacy getting in the way!" Hermione replied in one breath, in undertone. When Ron didn't reply, Hermione softened and added, "Ron, please, please try to accept it. Or…for her sake, act like it doesn't bother you around her."

"That I can handle. But it still bothers me." Ron unfolded his arms.

"I think he's changed, you know. Malfoy." Hermione shifted on the bed so her feet were off the floor.

"I haven't seen enough evidence to suggest that."

"He couldn't receive the Dark Mark! He helped us save Harry, he loves Ginny…what more evidence could you possibly want?" she said exasperatedly.

"I don't know, Hermione! The fact remains that he's been an enormous git to all of us for seven years!" Ron cried. Hermione shushed him.

"I know. Okay? I know. But…you're right, she _is _your sister. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow – make this her present."

Ron stared. "That was awfully cliché."

Laughing, she shoved his shoulder. "Take it seriously, though." Hermione yawned widely and stretched. "I'm so tired."

Ron blinked heavily and stifled a yawn. "Me too. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little." He leaned back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

She yawned again. "Good idea. Budge up a bit; I just need to lean back."

They continued to exchange lazy, slow snippets of conversation until Ron noticed Hermione had fallen fast asleep and, not wanting to wake her, dropped off to sleep himself.

The entire Weasley family and guests slept the entire day, into the following morning – Christmas Eve.

"Get the window, Ginny dear," Molly said, her back to the kitchen table. 

Ginny pushed herself out of her chair, mid-yawn, and staggered tiredly over to the window. An official-looking owl swept in and dropped a letter directly into Ginny's hands. The owl hooted authoritatively and soared outside as quickly as it had come in. Ginny ripped open the envelope and read the letter in silence. She stared at it for a few moments, eyes wide, before her mother said anything.

"What is it?" Molly asked, peering over Ginny's shoulder. When she read the first few lines, she let out a breath. "Oh…I'll take that, honey." Molly gently took the letter out of Ginny's hands and placed it on the counter.

Ginny slumped back into her chair and ignored her plate of eggs. Everyone else at the table continued to stare at her in silence, as if waiting for something to happen. When she spoke, however, everyone jumped.

"When are you going to ask me what that was?" Ginny said stiffly.

Harry hid his face behind the pitcher of pumpkin juice while Ron hastily shoved the remainder of his eggs into his mouth.

"What was it, Ginny?" Hermione said, after giving Harry and Ron very nasty glances.

"It was a letter informing us of Draco's trial date. I expect he wanted us to know."

"When is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"In just a week."

"A week is hardly enough time to prepare a decent defense," Molly snapped, haphazardly throwing pots and pans into the sink and having them washed magically.

Ginny looked up at her mother. "You – what? You're going to help?"

Molly stopped moving and turned to Ginny, wringing a towel in her hands. "Well, you're my daughter. I'll support whatever you…want to support."

Ginny beamed as she shoveled bacon into her mouth. "Do you need any help with Christmas dinner, Mum?" she said brightly.

"Oh…uh, of course, dear. You could help me set the table."

Ginny sprung up from the table and cleared her plate, a small smile playing on her face. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all exchanged apprehensive looks and watched Ginny race upstairs to her room.

When she was gone, Ron broke the silence. "Are you really going to help Malfoy, Mum?"

"I…yes. If Ginny – er, loves him – then we will help. I'd do the same for you if you said you loved…say, that Parkinson girl."

Harry and Hermione burst into laughter while Ron turned a nasty shade of purple. "Eurgh – Mum, don't even say that!"

Hermione snorted. "Could you imagine Ron with Pansy? That would be a sight to see."

"You think it's funny, do you?" Ron said, turning towards her and smirking. "What about you and Goyle, eh? How about that? You'd spend most your time trying to teach him to spell your name."

Hermione stopped laughing and mocked gagging. "Ew – you had to pick Goyle? Thanks, Ron!"

They all laughed for awhile before Ron suddenly shifted to an unusual serious state. "Mum, how are we going to help Malfoy? We haven't…you know, we can't afford a lawyer."

Molly sighed. "Don't you worry, now. Hurry up and finish because I've got loads to do."

Soon the three of them all scuttled out of the kitchen and started going outside when Hermione noticed Arthur in his office, muttering to himself. She could only make out snippets of his speech.

"Conspiracy…minimum 5…poison…intent to harm…oh my…" Arthur was hastily flipping through a heavy and worn book, his eyes narrowed down at the pages' small print.

Hermione cleared her throat, startling Arthur. "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley? Do you need help with something?" 

"Oh…no, thank you, Hermione. I'm just researching some stuff for Malf – Draco's case." He articulated Draco's name very oddly, as if forcing the name out of his mouth, leaving a bad taste on his tongue.

"I'd love to help, if you don't mind. I've…I've studied some wizarding law, you know, just for some extracurricular work."

"Extracurricular? Just like you, Hermione." Arthur smiled warmly. "Well…all right. Come on in."

Hermione waved the two boys away, and they left, shrugging. She pulled a chair up to Mr. Weasley's desk and opened a book.

"What was Malfoy charged with?" she asked as soon as she started reading a paragraph.

"Conspiracy and poisoning with the intent to harm," Arthur said, sighing heavily. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Hermione, can you keep a secret?"

She looked startled. "Well…yes, of course."

"I don't think we're going to win this case. We can't afford lawyers like the Malfoy's, and these accusations…well, he _is _guilty."

Hermione snapped her book shut and grabbed another. "If we can just prove that he was forced to do these things, then we would have a defense."

Hermione and Arthur worked until Molly called them all in for Christmas dinner. Charlie and Bill had arrived while Hermione was in the office with Mr. Weasley. Percy explained that he was working overtime and couldn't make it. Though worried, the dinner was filled with the typical cheery, lighthearted conversation. Ginny did her best to join in, but her heart wasn't in it. She just kept thinking of Azkaban, and the fact that Draco was in there. Every happy feeling – every happy feeling that involved _her _– was being sucked out of him. The next morning, Christmas Day, everyone woke early to open their presents. Ginny ripped open her gifts just as everyone else, thanking her parents and Hermione and Harry. 

The week passed by quickly and the holiday from school diminished. The return to school approached with a gloomy dread, but even more so for the Weasley family – they still had Draco's case. Hermione had been helping Arthur work on the defense for the entire holiday. 

It was the day of Draco's trial. Mr. Weasley dressed in his best robes and gathered all of his paperwork with shaking hands. He was obviously very nervous. Molly whispered a few words of encouragement as they entered the courtroom. Ginny was just about to walk in as well (Ron and the rest stayed home), but Molly held her back.

"You're not allowed in here, sweetheart. You can just take a seat over there."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but decided to let it go. She'd be able to see him when he was released, right? So there was nothing to worry about.

She stayed on the bench for what seemed an eternity. Finally, the large oak doors swung open and freed a hundred chattering voices. She couldn't tell from any of them whether or not Draco was let off. Ginny hopped up from the bench and scurried to the open door and peered in. Her father was bending over the table, gathering his things, and Molly was wringing her hands, whispering urgently. Ginny could not see Draco anywhere.

She rushed to her parents, glancing around. "Where is he?" she demanded.

Arthur looked at his daughter with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, Ginny. He's been found guilty."

"Guilty?!" Ginny shrieked. "No! But he's not…how long will he serve?"

Arthur shook his head. "Twenty-five years in Azkaban."


	14. Monster's Doorbell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I am SO sorry! Since school started, I have been so busy and it's hard to find time to write. Well, anyway, my dearest friend Ashley has just finished beta-ing so I submitted this as soon as I could. Enjoy!  
  


**Chapter Fourteen: **Monster's Doorbell****

Ginny was devastated. There were no more words to define her state of mind other than devastation. The world around her had fallen and she was too broken herself to pick up the pieces. She had begun hysterically crying as soon as she left the courthouse and did not stop until she reached her bedroom.

Draco was in Azkaban. There was no way he would be let out before 25 years, unless he was paroled. But surely Lucius would have none of that. Ginny knew there was no way to get out of Azkaban, except the way Sirius had. Sadly, Draco was not an Animagus. The dementors would surely suck out hers and Draco's souls if he tried to escape. They were evil, those dementors, and they only…

Ginny sprang up from her bed into an upright position.

"_Dementors…" she whispered breathily._

Before Ginny even realized what she was doing, a plan had been formulated in her head. She would be returning to school in two days and time was running out. Ginny ran downstairs and grabbed her cloak, turning only to tell her mother she was going out for a short fly.

Flying, yes, but flying to where was left unmentioned. Ginny grabbed Ron's broom outside the shed and hopped on, blank thoughts in her mind. She kicked off the ground and soared into the air, the force of the wind surprising her. The late afternoon sun feigned heat in the wintertime and instead blew icy air upon Ginny's chapped skin. She licked her lips incessantly but this only broke them open and let the blood dry coldly on the split skin.

She descended upon her destination shortly before sunset. The wind whipped through her thoroughly tangled hair and pushed her further away from the ominous mansion. She kept on walking, though, her head held high and stiffness obvious in her spine. She placed a foot on the cold concrete staircase and sucked in a stingingly icy breath.

Another foot raised and tapped lightly on the steps. Her breath was released and formed into a wispy cloud in front of her face. She stepped through the transparent mist and continued to the next step. Finally, she reached the large double doors of the Malfoy home and raised a frosty hand.

_Boom. Boom._ At the Weasley house, the sound emanating from one's knock was a cheery, inviting rapping. Here – it was slow and deep, like a monster's doorbell. Ginny waited nearly an eternity before the door opened. It was just open a crack…a tiny sliver of wintry light leaked in to illuminate the darkened room inside. Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she had to swallow before she could speak.

"I'm here to see…him," Ginny whispered. She figured whoever opened the door would understand what she meant.

The door opened wider, allowing her entrance. Ginny stepped inside and immediately was overcome with darkness. Her eyes frantically adjusted to the sudden change of light.

A hand placed itself upon her shoulder and led her into a room directly to her left. Candles flickered on as she entered the room and cast everything into shadows. Ginny looked around the room, seeing no one.

"Miss Weasley. What can I do for you?" a voice hissed behind her.

Ginny jumped and spun around. There she was, standing face to face with the most hated creature in the wizarding world. Ginny's mouth gaped open.

"Staring is not polite, Ginny."

Ginny took a deep breath and began. "Draco Malfoy was thrown in jail for doing his father's dirty work."

"Mmm, this I know."

"I want him out."

"Yes, well, Azkaban does not just let out its prisoners."

"You can control the dementors."

Voldemort smirked. "I do not control them; I merely attract their darker qualities. They'd rather support me, of course."

"You can get Draco out of jail, can't you?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes, I could. But why would I do such a thing?"

Ginny gulped. "I'll do…whatever you want…if you get him out."

Voldemort mockingly put a finger to his chin. "Well, normally I'd ask for Harry Potter in return…"

Ginny started to shout, "No!" but Voldemort silenced her.

"No, I knew you'd refuse. I want you…to be a Death Eater."

Ginny gasped involuntarily. "I…I…don't…I don't know if I can."

Voldemort sighed with annoyance. "It's not a question of if you can or cannot, it's if you will or will not. It's not as if you will be dying, Ginny – just evolving into a more exceptional witch. Just think…you'll be saving your beloved Draco."

Silence flooded Ginny's mouth and throat. Voldemort's gaze bore into Ginny's eyes. She felt him looking right through her, digging through her mind and finding her answer…

_Yes._

Yes, she'd be his slave, she'd join his band of killers – she would be a Death Eater, to represent everything she was trying to save. Ginny Weasley loved too strongly to refuse an offer such as that.

"Yes." It was not a voice; it was a breath of air, as if speaking straight from her heart and her heart controlling her lungs.

Voldemort merely smirked and waved his hand. Ginny's eyesight blurred and did not realize she was being led away. Across the entrance hall, up the stairs, down the hall, through the door…darkness once again overtook her.

"You'll stay here. Draco will be out tomorrow night. You'll be inducted then as well," a raspy voice spoke. Ginny didn't know who it was.

She swallowed but did not manage to find the ability to speak. The door snapped shut. Ginny laid back on the bed she was sitting on, forgetting that she was supposed to cry. 

Draco's cell was disgusting. It wasn't as if he was expecting velvet drapes and a carpet, but at least a little housekeeping would have been nice. Slimy goop oozed from the walls and gave off a stench powerful enough to kill an ox. The bed coughed up dust every few minutes and cockroaches managed to find shelter under the pillow more than once. Still, it was better than being near the dementors.

His cell was in a good place. The dementors were stationed at three-cell intervals, and Draco's was in the middle. He was nearly dementor free. If only he had the powers of Dumbledore – or even Voldemort – he could get out.

Draco paced his cell. He wasn't fond of boredom and this was driving him insane. Sanity was a funny thing to question in Azkaban. Of course he'd heard (and on occasion, seen) the people in the prison. They were all crazy. Draco never understood before; he always figured the prisoners were weak.

He understood now. Azkaban was never quiet – nonsensical mumblings and high pitched shrieks bounced off the concrete walls. As much as this perturbed Draco, he couldn't see himself going crazy. He was too secure in his own mind to let people drive him insane. 

The sun was setting on his first day in Azkaban. He could see the sky turn pink and purple through his little barred window. Draco never truly appreciated the beauty of the sky until he was holed up in a disgustingly small room, and the only chance to feel free was ruined by metal cylinders. As the sky faded from purple to black, Draco could only wonder how he'd ever let go of Ginny.

_Clank._ Draco's eyes snapped open. He jolted, causing the bed to shudder under his weight and creak menacingly. Draco frantically looked around his cell, urging his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could barely make out three shadowed figures standing a mere five feet away.

"What's going on?" Draco croaked. His voice was hoarse; partly from being out of use and partly because of fright.

 Someone made a sudden movement and whispered something Draco couldn't understand. Draco suddenly felt his mouth become rather tight – he couldn't open it. Tried as he might, his mouth was sealed shut.

His arms were seized and he was dragged to his weary feet. Draco fought the men but was overpowered suddenly when his stomach sank and his mind drained. He felt like he was spinning in circles, and a cold wind swept across him. Every happy feeling…every memory with Ginny…was wiped from his mind and all he could hear was a cold mirthless laugh and see the piercing slate gray stare of his father…the gray darkened and swallowed him whole, leaving Draco with nothing but grief in his unconscious mind.

He woke soon thereafter, in a room so dimly lit he thought he was still in his cell. The scent, however, convinced him that he was very, very far away from the Azkaban.

"Draco…"

He was in Malfoy Mansion. And Ginny, of all people, was there as well.

"Ginny!" Draco exclaimed in shock. He attempted to go to her, but a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly and jerked him back. Draco looked up angrily and realized he was staring into the face of Voldemort.

"Draco, calm down," Ginny pleaded.

"What's going on?"

Ginny opened her mouth to explain, but Voldemort cut her off. "Your dearest Ginny has made the most honorable sacrifice for you."

Draco blanched. "Sacrifice?"

Voldemort smirked serenely. "She has."

Ginny moved forward and placed her hand upon Draco's cheek. She shuddered when she felt how cold he was. Her mouth attempted to curve into a comforting smile, but her sadness overcame her and forced a frown. She let go of Draco's face and slowly slid the arm of her sleeve up. Draco wasn't sure what to expect. The idea of Death Eater hadn't even entered his mind and yet…

There it was.

Draco never noticed how grotesque it was until he saw it compared with the beauty of Ginny's perfect skin. She was marred. Draco's jaw dropped and he involuntarily shook his head.

"No...Ginny…what did you do?" he croaked hoarsely.

She dropped her gaze. "I got you out."

Draco couldn't respond. He was grateful that she had gotten him out of an absolutely horrible place – but he was so angry with her. She was as good as dead. They would never let her live.

"As touching as this moment is, we have work to do. Ginny has to go back to school, doesn't she?" Voldemort said lightly, his lips curling into an evil smirk. "And you, Draco, are no longer our concern. You obviously cannot attend school, so I think you might want to consider going into hiding."

Draco hadn't even thought of this. Apparently, neither had Ginny. Her jaw hung open in frozen disbelief. 

"So Ginny should return home now," Voldemort added, raising his wand to her.

"No," Ginny whispered lightly, and held out her hand to Draco. They barely touched as Voldemort whispered a spell and made Ginny disappeared.

Draco kept his hand out, clutching the air that Ginny once touched.


	15. Disappearing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: looks around sheepishly I know, I know. It's been months. Months upon months, even. What do I have to show for it? A new chapter of MVV! I'm skipping a lot of action that I was going to include, because it was just really unimportant. You can basically infer what happened (Draco's escape from Azkaban made the news, no one knows where he is because he's in hiding, yadda yadda). This chapter spans about 3 weeks.  
  
**Chapter Fifteen: Disappearing Act**  
  
Ginny fell to the floor, barely breathing. She looked up and gulped, attempting to catch her breath and figure out where she was. It was only a few seconds later when she realized she was in the basement of her own home. She crept upstairs as quietly as she could, but the creaky stairs would not allow silence. The groaning wood signaled her arrival, and Molly appeared at the top of the staircase.  
  
Confused, she asked, "Ginny, darling? What are you doing in the basement?"  
  
Ginny swallowed nervously. "I was…just looking for the old photo albums," she lied lamely. "For memories."  
  
Molly sighed heavily. "Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry about all of this. You're too young to have to go through something like this. But, I suppose," Molly sat down on the steps with Ginny and wrapped her arms around her tiny daughter, "I suppose that it has happened to teach us something. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe this has happened to teach you about…love."   
  
Ginny wiped her eyes. She felt badly for what she had just done and even worse for not telling her mother. Since she had been gone overnight, Ginny had to set up a hackneyed trick (a pillow under the covers so it looked like she was in bed). Now, Molly surely felt sorry for her, which made Ginny feel even worse . "Mum, I know that no one thinks I love him. 'She's too young, he's fooling her!' I know that's what everyone thinks. But I know in my heart what I feel, and I feel love for him. I would do anything for him."  
  
"Don't do anything you'll regret." Molly stood and left, just smiling enough to comfort (or so she thought) Ginny.  
  
Ginny pulled up her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark and shuddered as she stroked it softly. The only reason it stayed on her skin was for the fact that she was faithful to Draco, and would hold herself to be a Death Eater if that meant saving him from twenty five years in Azkaban.  
  
Ginny went up to her room and began to pack for the trip back to Hogwarts, for the Christmas holiday was over and soon she would return to school. How would everyone react to Draco's sudden disappearance? The more Ginny thought about it, the more she couldn't believe it. Draco's life was ruined because of his father. He'd have to live in hiding forever.  
  
Ginny would live in a hole in the woods if she had to; the only thing that mattered was being with Draco, and she'd hide with him forever.  
  
The first few weeks back at Hogwarts was quite uncomfortable for the entire group, especially Harry. No one really knew about Draco and Ginny, so Ginny was in the clear. However, her miserable demeanor and constant crying clued everyone in that yes, she was a little upset.  
  
No one noticed Ginny's short absences in the beginning. At first, she'd miss dinner without an explanation. It gradually moved from that to missing classes, then to entire blocks of classes. Soon Ginny was gone for whole days, and no one had any idea where she was. Whenever anyone asked her what was wrong, she just dismissed them hurriedly and ran away, only to disappear again.  
  
The truth about her disappearances was, of course, linked to her newfound status as a Death Eater. Ginny hated this new responsibility, but she had to uphold her duties. If she didn't, Draco would be sent back to Azkaban with an even harsher punishment. Yet, this was the price that Ginny paid for Draco's freedom. She comforted herself with this thought as she watched herself obey Voldemort's orders. Her main responsibility was just to spy. She hated betraying the trust of her friends and teachers, but there was nothing she could do.  
  
Ginny was waiting to speak to Voldemort one day in the Malfoy's manor when she overheard a conversation between Voldemort and Lucius.  
  
"And you're sure, My Lord, that this plan will work?"  
  
"I am sure."  
  
Lucius paused a moment, wanting to say something. Finally, a stream of speech incoherently flew from his mouth. "But My Lord, the previous plan failed. How are we going to be sure this will work?"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath. Lord Voldemort's voice lowered to a frightening level. "It will work because she is mine."  
  
"The Weasley girl," Lucius stated.  
  
"Yes. She," Voldemort snickered, "_loves_ Draco. She will do anything for the stupid boy."  
  
Ginny hung her head. _Yes, I would_, she thought.  
  
"Soon Potter will be yours as well, then," Lucius declared, as if he was going to bring him Harry himself.  
  
"Yes. As it was planned, so it shall be. You may leave."  
  
Lucius opened the door to where Ginny was cowering. He sneered at her, and looked back at Voldemort. He looked as though he knew she was there the entire time.  
  
"Come in, Ginny," Voldemort said coolly, cruelly.  
  
Ginny stood up defiantly and cast a nasty glance at Lucius. He slammed the door behind her.  
  
"My faithful Ginny, I have decided to bestow you with a very gracious gift. I have decided to make you the key player in our newest…and how I hate to use the word…scheme." Voldemort paused, allowing Ginny to register this. "You will be bringing Potter to me. Personally."  
  
Ginny swallowed. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"In one week from today, I want you to bring him to the dungeon – you know the place well by now – and he will accompany you here. That is all you have to do. It's very simple, isn't it?"  
  
"And what will you do to him?" she asked boldly.  
  
"That's a surprise," Voldemort said slowly. "Now, go."  
  
Ginny dusted herself off as she left the fireplace in the dungeon. She looked around the dark room carefully, thinking back to when she confronted Draco and broke her ankle. Sighing heavily, she thought how much simpler things were then, and how complicated they'd become. She tried to regain her composure and walked up to the Great Hall, only to meet Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the door.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk to you," Ron said instantly. Ginny turned red and looked down, dreading the following conversation.  
  
They ushered her into the library, which was completely empty due to the fact that it was dinnertime.  
  
Ron immediately spoke. "What's going on with you? You completely disappear for hours at a time! You've missed countless classes and you're failing most of them. I haven't seen you for days. And have you seen yourself lately? You look like death!"  
  
The statement reverberated in Ginny's mind. You look like death. Like death. Like Death…  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said quickly. "She doesn't need to hear you attacking her." Hermione looked at Ginny with worried eyes. "We're just concerned, that's all. You obviously haven't been eating, and your grades are atrocious."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's concern for grades. "So what's bothering you, Gin?"  
  
Ginny gulped. "It's Draco." It made the most sense out of all her excuses. "Ever since he disappeared from Azkaban, I've been wondering where he is." It was partly true; no one really knew where Draco was. He was in hiding, after all. "I just hope that he hasn't been caught by the Death Eaters." She could almost feel the words LIAR and HYPOCRITE written on her face.  
  
"That still doesn't explain your disappearances," Ron stated.  
  
Damn. Ginny bit her lip. "I've been…in the dungeons. Draco spent a lot of time down there. Especially in one room…" Ginny drifted away into thought. _That's a perfect setup_, she thought. _I can pretend that I want to show Harry the room next week._ Ginny became disgusted with herself as she thought it.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione seemed to accept her answer, though they still looked suspicious. The following week, Ginny attempted to show her face a bit more and try to look at least a little normal. This seemed to appease everyone, and finally her teachers got off her back as she showed up for class.  
  
The new week rolled around much quicker than Ginny had anticipated. The day finally arrived when Ginny had to bring Harry to the one person he feared more than anyone, and give him up. They weren't going to kill him, right? They would definitely kill Draco if she refused. She'd rather give Harry to Voldemort with him alive than have Draco dead. She knew she was only trying to satiate her own suspicions, but she tried her best to smother the thoughts.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked lightly one night in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked distractedly. He was in the middle of a particularly engrossing game of chess.  
  
"Can I talk to you for just a second? I want to…show you something." _This is it_…  
  
Harry looked up at her and squinted. "Okay." He nodded to Ron, who he had been playing, and followed Ginny out of the common room. Once on the other side of the portrait, Ginny started speaking.  
  
"I know that everyone's really worried about me and everything. I know that I've been acting really strangely lately, too. I just want to show you where I've been for the past few weeks." Harry seemed to accept this, and he followed her to the dungeon without a word.  
  
Upon entering the room, Harry finally spoke up. "Ginny, what does this room have to do with anything?"  
  
"This is where I first really noticed Draco," Ginny said heavily. This was true, it was the first time she'd ever called him by his first name and the first time she ever thought of him as a person, rather than a thing.  
  
Ginny crossed the room and lit the fireplace. The light from the fire illuminated the entire room. Ginny stood and rolled up her sleeves, exposing the Dark Mark. It took Harry a moment to notice it, and when he did, he swore loudly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I had to do it. I love him." Ginny was indistinguishable, as she was cast in shadows from the light of the glowing embers. She tossed Floo Powder in the fire and the room was covered in a green hue, eerily resembling the deep green of the Slytherin house.  
  
"What – what are you doing?" Harry asked nervously, reaching for his wand.  
  
"I took your wand," Ginny said sadly. "I'm so sorry Harry. You have to believe me." She pointed her own wand at him and a regretful appearance covered her face. "_Petrificus Totalus_."  
  
Harry was immobilized. He watched in horror as Ginny dragged him in the fireplace and heard her utter the place where he was going…as a captive. Malfoy Manor.

A/N: Sucky situation, isn't it? Anyway...I'm trying to decide if I want a happy ending or a sad ending. So vote on it, reviewers...happy or sad ending?


	16. I'm in Chains

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, kids, I totally lied back in Chapter 12. NOW we're entering the final story arc. Hopefully, with summer coming up and everything, I can have MVV finished in the next chapter. It's a sad day for me to see it go…seeing as I've worked on it on and off for more than a year. Anyway, I've got the ending all planned out so we'll see how that goes, eh?

**Chapter Sixteen: I'm in Chains**

"Oomph!" Ginny grunted as she landed in the fireplace of Malfoy Manor, Harry's arm firmly strapped under her own. She tried to handle him as gently as she could, but he was so damn heavy.

It was too dark in the room she entered. Ginny dragged Harry out of the hearth and tried to dust him off best she could, avoiding his moving eyes. It was a horrid thing to see Harry's eyes move about as he watched his best friend's sister betray him. Ginny was swatting off the last particles of dust when a cold, familiar voice washed over her.

"Ginny – you have been most faithful," Voldemort said lightly, waving his wand carelessly. Numerous candles surrounding them ignited. Lucius entered with Macnair, Crabbe, and Goyle flanking him.

"You aren't going to kill him, are you?" Ginny asked helplessly. There was a note of hope in her voice, perhaps the only bit left.

Voldemort chuckled. "I would think you'd know better by now. _We're_ not going to kill him. You are."

Ginny gasped. "What?"

Lucius spoke up. "It was an ingenious plan, thought of by our most clever Lord. It would be a fitting 'initiation,' so to speak."

"You can't be serious," she stated solemnly. This had to be a joke. Ginny couldn't possibly kill Harry, not even for Draco.

"Oh, but we are." Voldemort approached Ginny. He raised a long, spindly hand and gently cupped her face. "You remind me of a dying flower, Ginny. You were once so lovely and pure, now blackening into rotten corruption."

Ginny wrenched her face away from Voldemort, keenly aware of Harry's ability to hear and see. "I am not like you. I will not kill Harry."

Voldemort's spindly hand reacted like a whip and struck out against Ginny's face. She reeled back in surprise and pain, clutching her cheek, breathing heavily.

"You forget where your loyalties lie." He grabbed Ginny's sleeve roughly and wrenched it upward, revealing the menacing Dark Mark. She shuddered at its sight. "You will do as we say, or Draco will die because of you."

Those words stung her more than the slap, and she bristled. Clutching her wand, she watched Voldemort and his bumbling cronies exit the room. They left her with warnings and instructions to practice the Killing Curse.

Outside the room, Voldemort was approached by a nervous Lucius.

"You don't think she'll let him out of the Body-binding Curse, do you, my Lord?"

"There is a chance, of course. I would like to see what our Ginny is made of."

"Forgive me for being so foolish, but what do you mean?" Lucius replied humbly. He often overdid his act around Voldemort.

"If she does not let him go, then we know she is fiercely loyal. If she lets him go, then we know she has a certain brave quality to her. If she chooses the latter, we'll have to kill her. If the former, she'll be a healthy new edition to the Death Eaters. Either way, we win."

Lucius sneered. "What if Potter fights us and…wins?"

Voldemort's lips tightened. "I have been beaten far too many times by Potter – by _luck_ – to let it happen again. He will not escape."

Back in the room, Ginny was pacing back and forth, gripping both her and Harry's wands in her sweaty hands. She was mumbling to herself, throwing worried glances at Harry. Suddenly, she stopped pacing and approached the frozen statue of Harry.

Taking a deep breath, she kissed Harry on the cheek with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry for having done this to you. I don't care what happens to me anymore. You just have to get out of here." Harry's eyes widened as he realized what Ginny was going to do.

She carefully dragged him back into the fireplace and tossed the Floo powder into the fire, instantly changing the red fire into green. Ginny had to undo the spell, but also make sure he couldn't move before she shouted his destination. It was all too tricky.

> "Hogwarts!" Ginny shouted, but quickly added the spell to undo the Body-binding Curse.

Harry reached out of the swirling green hearth, yelling for Ginny, but it was too late. He was gone, and Ginny was left alone in Malfoy Mansion to face Voldemort on her own.

* * *

Harry landed face first onto the concrete floor of the dungeon he was in previously with Ginny. He still had not gotten the hang of traveling by Floo Powder. Harry pushed his glasses further up on his soot-covered nose and high-tailed it for the Gryffindor common room. As far as he knew, Ginny was going to sacrifice herself to save both him and Draco.

"Why didn't she come with me?" he wondered out loud as he sped through the corridors, causing more than one portrait to shake two-dimensional fists in fury. Harry burst through the Fat Lady's swinging portrait and tumbled through the other side, landing in a heap in the common room. Curious eyes peered over at him, and Ron and Hermione jumped up from their seats by the fireplace.

"Harry, you look like you took a bath in ashes. What's wrong with you?"

Harry stood up and shook his head, sending particles of ash everywhere. "Ginny's in trouble," he said quietly. "She tried to…" Harry hesitated, not wanting to put Ginny in a bad light. "She was trying to save Malfoy, and I guess Voldemort told her she had to bring me to him. She did, but then she realized it was…I don't know, a bad idea. She threw me back into the fireplace before I could help. She's back at Malfoy Manor, Ron – we've got to do something!"

"Why didn't you struggle?" Ron asked.

"She put me in a Body-binding Curse."

Hermione put a hand up to her mouth. "Oh, Harry. What are we going to do? Should we get Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head. "No way. We have to go right now." He turned to Ron. "Do you have any Floo Powder?"

Ron nodded. "Just a little."

"How much is 'a little?'"

Ron tightened his lips and said quietly, "Enough for three people, if used sparingly."

Harry nodded and Ron left to retrieve the Floo powder. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Maybe you shouldn't come, Harry," she said quietly.

"What? Are you crazy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, just logical. Think about it. Voldemort's bound to be much angrier at you because his initial plan failed. If you're there, he's going to target you."

"Right, drawing the attention away from you, Ron, and Ginny."

Hermione huffed. "You are such a git!"

Ron reappeared at their sides and already had enough of the arguing. "My sister happens to be in life-threatening danger – may we go now?"

* * *

Ginny had been sitting in the room by herself for quite some time, rocking back and forth on the floor, clutching her robes and shaking uncontrollably. She was terrified. Selfish though it was at the moment, she was insanely afraid to die, though in her heart she knew she would.

The doorknob twisted threateningly, catching Ginny's attention. She instinctively moved away from the door, as if a greater distance could prevent her death. The door creaked open slowly, and Voldemort glided in as if he walked on the air.

"Ginny, I am so disappointed in you," he said softly. Voldemort turned to Lucius. "Lucius, you know what to do. Bring her downstairs and wait for their arrival."

Lucius grabbed Ginny by the wrist and dragged her forward. She was far too shocked to move properly, so she just let herself go like a rag doll and let Lucius guide her.

"It would have been better if you just killed Potter," Lucius snarled. "But you are a stupid girl," he added, laughing cruelly.

Ginny remained silent. She had already begun that cliché flashback of her life, beginning with her childhood and continuing until the present. She tried to pinpoint the exact moment in which she condemned herself to such a fate, and she chose the first time her lips first touched Draco's. It was such an unearthly event to have taken place; surely that would be the moment to alter her life to turn out like this. Ginny allowed her eyes to flutter shut, reliving the kiss in her mind. The warmth of Draco's breath seemed to hover over her and mingle with her own in a ghostly reminder of their first kiss, breathing life into her chapped and lonely lips. Ginny faintly remembered the lightheaded feeling that permeated her mind as the kiss deepened –

"Weasley!" Lucius snapped, waking her out of her reverie. "Bring your wrists up here."

He raised Ginny's arms and snapped her into shackles. Her feet barely scraped the ground and the pressure on her wrists from hanging was enough pain to generate tears. Lucius noticed this at once.

"Are you crying for Draco, Ginny?" he asked scornfully, misinterpreting her silent crying.

"No," she said, her teeth gritted.

Lucius smirked knowingly and left her in the dank cell. Ginny tried her hardest to gain her footing, but the ground was so wet that she slipped, her wrists yanking the chains that held her. She felt the metal cut into her wrists sharply and blood slowly dribbled down her arm. She managed to subdue the whimper of pain that threatened to escape from her throat. Ginny swallowed forcefully and forced the cries back into her chest. She would not cry.


	17. Ascension

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, lucky J.K. Rowling does.

A/N: This is it. The last chapter. There is a better, more detailed A/N at the end of the chapter.

****

**Chapter Seventeen: Ascension**

As much as he devoted himself to Voldemort, Macnair simply could not stand obeying orders from Lucius. What gave him the right to order him around like Crabbe or Goyle? He was not an unintelligent crony. He sacrificed his freedom to serve under Voldemort, just like the rest of them. He chose to be a follower of Voldemort, not of Lucius.

_Snap._

The sharp crack of several twigs under his thick boot startled Macnair. He shook his head roughly and slid his short wand out of his pocket as he reached the damp boulder he was looking for. He tapped three times and whispered, "_Dissignare_."

The boulder slid to the left and disappeared behind a heavy drapery of moss. Macnair lit his wand and entered cautiously, making as little noise as possible. The small beam of light darted around the floor of the miniature cave speedily, searching for a sign of the blonde-haired convict. The beam settled on a crumpled robe in the back corner of the cave, lying motionlessly. Macnair mentally cursed and approached Draco slowly, praying that he wasn't dead. If he was dead, Voldemort and Lucius would definitely not be happy.

His fears of Draco's death were banished when Draco growled and leapt up from his position and pointed his wand right at Macnair, who was so surprised that he dropped his wand onto the grimy cave floor. Though Draco was disheveled and fairly gaunt, he still held an aura of prestige that no other could replicate.

"What are you doing here, Macnair?" Draco asked heatedly.

"Your father wanted you to be home."

"What for?"

Macnair did not want to let Draco know that Lucius wanted him to witness Ginny's death, but he so wanted to see the look of panic on his face. "The Weasley girl is going to die, and he wants you to be there to celebrate the occasion."

Terror flashed across Draco's face in an instant. His lips tightened into a grimace and Draco uttered, "_Stupefy_."

Macnair instantly fell over, stunned. Draco stepped over him and ran out of the cave, careful to seal it again. He had to get to Malfoy Manor. If Ginny was in trouble, it was all his fault and he had to save her. They'd been apart too long and the feeling of being without her caused an emptiness that Draco had never felt before. It made him realize that Draco had never really experienced love, not even familial love. It was this that made him love Ginny even more.

Draco never Apparated much, as he hadn't had the chance to pass the test. He knew how, of course, but it wasn't within his nature to just go popping about Britain. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the Manor, feeling himself vanish from the cave and reappear instantly in the backyard of the Manor.

The house was dark, as usual, except for the glimmer of light in the top room on the left. It was Lucius's study, where he spent most of his time. Draco knew that Voldemort was there as well – no one else could create such a chill in the air.

Draco crept up to the door and carefully pushed it open (who would think of breaking into the Malfoy home anyway?). He knew where Ginny was. Just as he started to descend the stairs down to the basement, someone spoke.

"Malfoy!" Harry whispered, shocked. Hermione gasped.

"Shut up," he hissed. "We don't want to be heard. What are you doing here?"

Ron bristled. "We're here to save my sister."

Draco stayed silent and then sighed. "She's in the basement. My father and Voldemort are probably up in the study; Crabbe and Goyle are most likely somewhere in the house. They're not too tough to handle magically, but they're strong."

Harry and Ron both glared at Draco. Hermione noticed the animosity and stepped between them. "Look, I know you all hate each other, but we're trying to save Ginny. That's all that matters. You need to put all of this behind you and just work together. Now stop being stupid and let's go!"

Ron held his hand out. "Wait. What are we planning to do? Just storm in there and hope for the best?"

Harry replied, "What else is there to do? We haven't got much time."

Hermione thought for a moment, then said slowly, "There is a spell I read about. It's really difficult, though. Not a lot of really powerful wizards can handle it and there needs to be an element…"

Ron was too impatient. "Will you just tell us already?"

Hermione glared. "It's called the Joining Spell. You need at least four wizards to pull it off. The tough part is…there needs to be the element of love. That's what it is fueled by. That's why it needs four wizards – two couples. Two sets of people in love."

"Why wouldn't it just work with one couple?" Ron asked, paling.

"The book just said it needed four, all right?" Hermione replied irritably, blushing furiously.

Draco pursed his lips. "We have only one couple, then."

Ron swallowed heavily. "Maybe...maybe a friendship type of…love…could work," he suggested quietly. He seemed to have gotten very nervous.

"We can try," Hermione said, just as softly.

Draco turned. "Let's go get Ginny."

They all descended the dark and winding steps down into the basement, making no noise. The ponderous silence seemed to challenge them to make a noise, but they were so careful and moving so slowly that no one dared to breathe loudly. Hermione felt her heart would burst because it was thumping so wildly in her chest. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder in front of her and squeezed tightly, silently asking for comfort. He responded by reaching behind him and grabbing her hand and holding on tightly. His fear was showing through, as his hand was slick with sweat.

They reached the bottom and could not see with the lack of the light, except for a candle in the beginning of a narrow passageway. Draco stopped and peered down the hall, noticing two large, bulky people standing guard at one of the cells.

Draco turned to Ron, Hermione, and Harry and pointed to them. It was Crabbe and Goyle, though they wouldn't be much of a fight. It was the noise they were worried about. Draco and Harry stepped forward and both said at the exact moment, aiming their wands at Crabbe and Goyle respectively, "_Stupefy_!"

Crabbe and Goyle hardly had time to react, as they both rolled onto the ground, unconscious. Draco grabbed the keys from Goyle's belt and unlocked the door hurriedly, rushing inside. Ginny was half-conscious, her head lolling around on her shoulders. Her feet kept slipping around on the floor and the shackles cut deeper and deeper into her pale wrists. Her arms were marked with tiny rivulets of blood and grime. She seemed to wake up a little the instant Draco walked into the cell. Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered as well, but stayed a little further back to allow some space.

Draco walked up to Ginny's frail figure and held her up to release the weight on her wrists. She breathed a sigh of relief and lifted her eyes to Draco, seemingly confused.

"Am I dying?" she whispered. She thought Draco was just a mirage.

Draco shook his head. "No."

Ginny smiled weakly and lifted her face to Draco, who in turn, held Ginny close and waited a moment before he kissed her. His warm breath tickled her face and she almost laughed, remembering the first kiss she thought condemned her to death. Her hands twitched with the promise of holding Draco once again, and he finally pressed his lips to hers tenderly, knowing that she was hurt. He broke away from her and raised his wand to the chains that bound her to the wall. They immediately burst open and she crumpled into Draco's arms.

Immediately she began to sob into his chest. "Draco, I thought I was going to die. I thought that I would never see you again. I didn't even know if you were safe."

Draco held her tightly. "It's okay. I'm all right, you're all right."

Ron cleared his throat behind them and Draco pulled away from Ginny instantly. Ginny rubbed her wrists carefully and tested her weight on her legs. She was just in mild pain, and she determinedly walked on her own.

"This is how the Joining Spell works," Hermione started explaining. "The four wizards stand in a line and the two couples have to be next to each other, holding hands. The tip of the wands must be touching. Then we all have to say, '_C__onvamoris_' together and you must think about the person you love, otherwise it won't work. Got that?"

Ron nodded absently. "Who's going to take part?"

Hermione shuffled her foot. "Draco and Ginny, obviously, then…um…me, since I'm the one who researched it, and…" She stopped talking and pretended to be absorbed in cleaning her wand off.

Harry and Ron looked at each other uncomfortably. Ron cleared his throat again and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Draco and Ginny were oblivious to the discomfort, as they were too lost in each other to notice.

Ron finally worked up the courage to say something. "Maybe you should, Harry, since you've gone up against Voldemort so many times and…you know…yeah."

Harry noticed a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I think that if I'm not a part of it, I'll draw Voldemort's attention away and you'll have a better chance of it working. So you can do it, Ron." Harry tried to make it seem as though this was the only motivation.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"I think it's a good idea," Hermione said quickly. "Now let's go."

An icy voice sent a wave of shivers as they turned around. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

Voldemort.

It was too premature – they needed time to practice, even if it was just five minutes. This was too sudden and Ginny was still too weak.

"Now why all the shocked expressions? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Voldemort asked.

Harry could feel the anger and hate bubbling inside him. He would not be rash, he would control himself, he wouldn't provoke Voldemort…

Hermione looked around and grabbed Ron's hand. They had to do the spell, no matter what. They could try over and over again. Ron, startled, responded by grabbing Ginny's hand and forming the line. Draco handed Ginny her wand, which was in her pocket. He supposed that Voldemort didn't think it was necessary to take from her.

Lucius stepped out from behind Voldemort. "Are you all teaming up? Cute."

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. "Harry Potter, we meet again. Perhaps you have not learned that you cannot beat me, you can only hold me off…purely by luck."

Harry couldn't control himself. "Or because you're just weak."

Voldemort's expression contorted and he shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Deafening screams erupted from Harry and bounced off the walls, clashing back together in violent shrieks. Ginny held her ears and screamed, "STOP IT!"

Voldemort lifted his wand off of Harry, whose shouts turned into a mere whimper. "Ginny, my newest Death Eater." Ron and Hermione both gasped, for they had not known Ginny was a Death Eater.

"No, Gin…" Ron croaked.

Voldemort chuckled. "Your own brother doesn't know? Lift up your sleeve, Ginny, and show him." Voldemort moved his wand and Ginny's sleeve was raised on its own, revealing the Dark Mark. Ron stared, appalled.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Ron asked incredulously.

Ginny looked down. "It was the only way."

Voldemort stepped closer to Ginny, but Draco moved her behind him. "Out of the way, you sniveling brat," he snarled, casting his wand over Draco and sending him into the wall. His body hit the rock with a dull thud and he fell to the floor, moaning. Ginny screamed and made to run to him, but Voldemort quickly whispered the Cruciatus Curse and once again, the room was filled with the haunting screams of agony from Ginny.

Ron immediately whipped his wand out at Voldemort but before he could do anything, Lucius pointed his wand at him. "_Avada__ Keda—_"

Hermione yelled and dove on top of Ron, knocking him to the ground and out of the way. The curse hit the wall and caused a tremendous amount of rock to fall upon them. Hermione covered her head and pushed Ron down as well. Lucius turned away from them and came face to face with Draco.

Draco held his wand up to his father. Lucius laughed. "Are you going to kill me, Draco?"

Draco shook. He swallowed heavily, and let the memories invade his mind. The punishments, the cruelty, the pressure to be a Death Eater. It was all too much. Draco narrowed his eyes and said stoically, "Yes."

Apparently Lucius was not expecting this, and his eyes widened in surprise as a blinding green light washed over him and swept his life from his body. Ginny was recovering from the Cruciatus Curse and Voldemort turned his attention to Draco when he heard the Killing Curse.

"That was not a smart thing to do, Draco," Voldemort hissed. He raised his wand menacingly and shouted the Killing Curse, but Harry took a running start and knocked Voldemort over, sending him to the ground. The curse shot towards the ceiling and sent a shower of pebbles down onto the group.

Hermione dragged Ron to his feet and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we've got to do it now!" Draco and Ginny joined them and they all pointed their wands at Harry while he struggled to keep Voldemort down.

Voldemort hissed and threw Harry off of him, slamming him into the ground. Harry coughed weakly and attempted to stand.

Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny summoned their strength and energy, and shouted, "_Convamoris_!"

Except Ron, of course, forgot the incantation and shouted, "_Cov__—_uh…_ar__—imis_!"

Voldemort sneered and advanced. The group gasped and collectively moved backwards, but a strong bolt of red light came from behind Voldemort and he stumbled. He turned around and saw Harry, weakly swaying. Voldemort raised his wand, but Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny finally summoned the strength to try the Joining Spell again. Draco thought of Ginny, and how much he loved everything about her; her hair, her eyes, her smile, her laugh. Ginny, in turn, thought of the first time she told him she loved him; how everyone thought he was a jerk but only she knew the real him. Hermione gripped Ron's hand tightly and thought of the times they had spent together, and how she had grown to love him…as a friend? Ron, thinking the same, kept becoming increasingly nervous as his memories of Hermione flashed by. He thought of the way she always knew what to say, and how to say it. She was always concerned about him, and suddenly, a voice within him erupted and they all shouted together:

"_CONVAMORIS_!"

The resulting light was so blindingly white that no one could see what was happening. Hermione shouted in delight and Ron just yelled and shut his eyes. Draco gripped Ginny's hand and tried his best to hold onto his wand – they had all become white-hot. Someone was screaming – not one of them, but they couldn't tell if it was Voldemort or not. The screaming was agonizing, almost as agonizing as the light and the heat from the wands.

The light faded away gently, and as if on cue, they all dropped their smoking wands. Hermione looked around for any sign of Voldemort, but he was gone. There was no sign he had been defeated, yet he had vanished. Hermione rushed over to Harry. He was lying on the ground, somewhat conscious.

"Did we win?" he asked faintly.

Hermione smiled. "Well, he's gone. We didn't see anything; it was too bright."

Harry pushed himself off the ground and stood. Ginny was hugging Ron and Draco was standing over his dead father. Hermione helped Harry take a few steps over to Ron.

"You did well, Ron," Harry said, grinning.

"Thanks, mate. Couldn't have done it without your help." They were about to hug, but decided to have a manly handshake instead.

Hermione looked up at Ron and blushed again. Ron looked everywhere except at Hermione. Harry, noticing this, stepped away from them and motioned Draco and Ginny away as well.

Ron looked around at them and started to protest, but Hermione's voice shushed him. "What did you think about for the Spell?" she asked boldly.

Ron's face became even redder. "Erm…well, you, because we were supposed to, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. But I mean, did you…did you think about friendship?"

Ron chewed on his lip for a moment and said, "I thought about all the times we've spent together. For seven years – we've been through a lot. I thought it'd be enough to get the spell going."

Hermione's face seemed to falter for just a second. "Oh. Yeah, me too. We should get going. It's probably morning." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand with one and Harry's hand with the other and began to lead them out of the room.

Draco stood at the base of the steps with Ginny, holding her hand. It was still fairly dark in the house, but a beam of light from the early sunrise shone through the window directly across the basement door. He looked up, directly into the sunlight, and squinted. Perhaps he'd be ascending into something better, a life without the threat of death hanging over his head. The fact that he was supposed to be in Azkaban didn't faze him. Maybe he'd be able to be with Ginny in peace.

Draco squeezed Ginny's hand and began the ascension.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N 1: _Dissignar_e means "to break open a seal" in Latin. I needed a word, okay?! And the whole Joining Spell thingy…well, based on Latin words, _convenio_ means "to join together" and _amor_ obviously means "love." So I just kind of squished them together, thus making _convamoris__. _The big conflict scene is kind of hard to understand because there were so many people involved. I'm sorry, but I tried to make it so no one was just standing around. Also, I know that the light in the stairwell would have to be bending in impossible ways, but can we just pretend that it's just magical light?

A/N 2: I want to thank all of the reviewers for staying with me even though I went on hiatus twice and left no indication of whether or not I was going to finish the story. I'm really glad I did, and even though I know it's not perfect and there are obvious flaws, overall I'm really proud of MVV and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to thank Ashley, my best friend and beta-reader, for pushing me to finish it and always saying the right things. I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel or not, but keep on the lookout. Thank you!

Love,

Lindsay


End file.
